Dulce Lluvia
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: La lluvia limpiará mis lágrimas, sanará mis heridas y calmará mi corazón... shonen ai 1x2,3x4,5x2. Gracias por sus reviews. ¡Terminado!
1. I° Duo

Eh aquí mi primera creación Yaoi, creo que este capítulo tiene más parecido al Shounen Ai, pero esto sólo es el primero... sí, habrá más... así que si te molesta este tipo de historias mejor retírate.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"La ciudad se ve borrosa desde aquí, tal vez sea por la lluvia... la lluvia" el delicado rostro mojado formó una pequeña sonrisa, "hasta ahora no me había percatado de la lluvia". La mirada violeta se fijó en el cielo "el sol se ha ocultado, me doy cuenta de eso porque está más oscuro y el frío va en aumento... pero, ¿a qué hora se apagó la luz?". El joven de cabellos castaños bajó la vista y miró fijamente el abismo que se extendía bajo sus pies, "yo estaría mejor allá abajo" de nuevo una sonrisa y luego... nada.  
  
La lluvia se hacía cada vez más delgada y el viento frío comenzaba a soplar con cierta dulzura. El gentil cuerpo que se encontraba sentado en la barda del mirador se estremeció un poco, el frío empezaba a inundarlo. Ya no eran suficientes la camisa negra de mangas cortas y los pantalones negros de vestir para darle calor, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, parecía como si ya no le tomase importancia a nada. Su larga trenza se había desatado un poco por acción del agua. Un suspiro.  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Duo?" se preguntó a si mismo llevando sus manos hacia su rostro, "ya no se si realmente importa" levantó la vista, la lluvia ya no le calaba en los ojos. "Siempre pensé que sentía lo mismo por mi... que estúpido fui" frunció el seño y apretó los puños, "... pero..." bajó la mirada y se relajó de nuevo.  
  
"Aquel día, después de la misión, él quedó muy mal herido, todo por no haberme esperado...¿y si me hubiera esperado?..." arqueo las cejas y echó una mirada triste al horizonte. Relajó de nuevo el rostro "... él no hubiera hecho algo así, es demasiado impulsivo... demasiado...", otro suspiro "... recuerdo que bajé de Deathscythe y corrí a buscarlo, estaba tan furioso con él. Ahora que lo pienso, no sabía, exactamente, por qué razón me había enfurecido tanto... no lo se...".  
  
"Cuando por fin lo encontré estaba en la sala de descanso recargado en la pared, mirando el suelo y con lo brazos cayendo pesadamente a los costados... se veía tan frágil, nunca me imaginé que alguna vez llegaría a observar esa imagen de él..." frotó sus manos para darse un poco de calor, "... me armé de valor para acercármele, me daba tanto miedo verlo así... tanto que, cuando me puse frente a su persona, lo único que pude hacer durante el primer minuto fue observarle... no me salía palabra alguna de la boca..." subió las manos hasta su boca para soplar suavemente y darles calor.  
  
Bajó sus manos y elevó su mirada "-¿qué quieres?- me preguntó él, había dolor en sus palabras, podía sentirlo... y, tal vez, a causa de esto, no pude detenerme cuando comencé a hablarle...  
  
"-¿Por qué no me esperaste?- le pregunté, primero con algo de calma, pero al ver que no me respondía, que ni siquiera levantaba la vista para verme, empecé a levantarle la voz -¡respóndeme Heero!, ¿por qué no me esperaste?, ya viste lo que te sucedió, el Gundam quedó casi destrozado, pudiste haber muerto...- me detuve en seco, esas palabras... esas palabras resonaron en mi mente. ¿Y qué si hubiera muerto?, ¿por qué me tendría que importar si él hubiese muerto?. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos..." un suspiro seguido de una pequeña sonrisa, "... sin darme cuenta mi corazón explotó y le alcé más la voz, -¡Habrías muerto Heero!, ¡en este momento no estarías aquí!... ¡mírate, estás destrozado, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo no...- un beso... ¡el maldito se atrevió a callarme con un beso!..." llevó una de sus manos y pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, "... un tierno beso, si me preguntan ahora...".  
  
Bajó la mano, sentía una presión sobre su pecho y su mirada se nublaba más al tiempo que las gotas removían la sonrisa del rostro, "... eso me tomó por sorpresa; hubiese esperado un golpe o simplemente que me ignorara como solía hacerlo... jamás un beso..." el cuerpo frágil se estremeció un poco, "... después él pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me abrazó, tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho, él estaba temblando... y yo estaba demasiado sorprendido que ni siquiera pude abrazarlo para darle tranquilidad..." bajó un poco más la cabeza, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus cabellos y llegaban a su rostro, "... aún no se por cuanto tiempo me abrazó, tal vez fueron minutos o segundos, pero se que durante ese lapso yo estuve en shock y no le correspondí..." una pausa seguida de una pequeña ráfaga helada que recorría su cuerpo.  
  
"De pronto sentí que su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, había perdido el conocimiento..." se enderezó un poco, "... lo levanté, más por inercia que por otra cosa, y corrí, con él en mi espalda, hasta llevarlo al hospital..." se detuvo un momento mientras las imágenes inundaban su cabeza como atraídas por la frágil llovizna, "... simplemente lo dejé y me fui, estaba temeroso de lo que pudiese decirme el doctor o el mismo Heero cuando despertara, mi cabeza estaba totalmente confundida por lo ocurrido... ahora que lo pienso, aquel día llovía, de la misma manera en que llueve en este momento.  
  
"Caminé durante un largo rato, sólo dando vueltas, sin un destino específico. Cuando al fin, sin saber cómo, llegué a mi departamento, estaba totalmente exhausto... cansado de pensar en la misión, en lo que había ocurrido, en Heero..."  
  
-Heero- sus labios al fin formaron la palabra, "ahora se escucha extraño" otro suspiro, "... en aquel momento desconocía lo que sentía por él, por el soldado perfecto... lo hubiese entendido si hubiera sido Quatre o Trowa, incluso Wufei... Wufei... él hubiese sido perfecto para mi... pero... ¿por qué él?... ¿por qué Heero?... él, que siempre me trataba tan mal, que le importaba un pepino lo que me ocurriera... a él que sólo le importaban esas estúpidas misiones..." una pequeña carcajada de ironía, "pensándolo bien, aún no encuentro la respuesta concreta de por qué siento esto por él... y yo que tarde todo un día en poner en claro mis sentimientos...".  
  
"Pasaron dos días hasta que regresé al hospital, no lo hubiera hecho porque aún tenía algo de miedo de ver a Heero a los ojos, pero un día antes Noin había llegado hasta mi puerta para entregarme los papeles y la laptop de Heero, pidiéndome de favor que se los llevara ya que ella no podía hacerlo... como rehusarme..." el frío lo hizo detenerse un momento, por un pequeño lapso su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, no pensaba, únicamente sentía el helado viento enterrándosele en el cuerpo como pequeñas agujas.  
  
Cuando logró superar ese frío dio otro suspiro y prosiguió "...durante el camino hacia el hospital permanecí con la cabeza gacha, ¿qué me diría Heero?, ¿qué reacción tendría después de lo ocurrido?, ¿yo lograría decirle lo que no pude en aquel momento?, eran preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza, tan insistentes... permanecí cinco minutos frente a la puerta cerrada del cuarto en donde se encontraba él, incluso entonces no me había percatado de las personas que se encontraban dentro.  
  
"Al fin me decidí a entrar, mi corazón estaba como loco mientras giraba la perrilla, mis extremidades temblaban y yo sólo pensaba en salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no me lo permitieron... la puerta se abrió y entré...  
  
"-Hola Duo- mi amigo Quatre, el niño dulce y de ojos tiernos se encontraba en aquel momento en la habitación, al igual que Trowa, Wufei y..." hizo una pausa, bajó un poco más la vista y trató de apretar sus puños sin éxito, "Reelena Peacecraf... la odié en aquel momento, pero no supe si era por habernos mandado a aquella misión o porque estuviera sentada al lado de Heero, casi subiéndosele encima..." una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, "... a decir verdad, desde la primera vez que la vi no la soporté... pero al final ella fue quien ganó, igual que en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas en donde la princesa es quien se queda con el príncipe, mientras que el infeliz amigo incondicional de este yace bajo algún triste árbol..."  
  
-Supongo que las cosas tienen que ser así...- se detuvo un momento, miró el cielo y dejó que las gotas le dieran de lleno en el rostro.  
  
"Me quedé paralizado al ver aquella imagen, pero sobre todo al ver la cara de Heero, llena de indiferencia hacia mi... el dulce tacto de Quatre sobre mi hombro me sacó de aquel trance.  
  
"-¿Te sientes bien Duo?- me preguntó, había cierto aire de preocupación en aquellas palabras.  
  
"-Estoy bien- le respondí, no podía decirle nada más ya que ni yo estaba totalmente seguro de qué era lo que me sucedía. Me acerqué a Heero tratando de mostrar aquel rostro de indiferencia que poseía él, sin éxito.  
  
"-Veo que sobreviviste- le dije de la manera más fría que pude, de pronto cierto dolor se empezó a acumular en mi pecho.  
  
"-¿Qué haces aquí?- él respondió de igual manera, frío, y esas palabras se enterraron en lo profundo de mi alma -veo que te encargaron entregarme los papeles y mi laptop, increíble que no fallaras en esta misión tan difícil- lo que antes había sido dolor se convirtió en enojo, aquellas palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre... no sólo las palabras, también aquella expresión de burla me hizo enfurecer.  
  
"-¡Aquí tienes tu estúpida computadora!- le dije mientras arrojaba las cosas a su cama, su semblante cambió durante unos segundos, creo que le sorprendió verme tan enojado.  
  
"Salí de la habitación furioso, sin despedirme de nadie y azotando la puerta detrás de mi paso... llegué a mi departamento. En cuanto cerré la puerta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, lágrimas de ira... por sentir que él me menospreciaba y yo, como todo buen idiota puede ser, amándolo tanto... amándolo.  
  
"Descargué todo mi enojo en mi pared, creo que aún sigue manchada de la sangre de mis nudillos... el tiempo me abordó de nuevo..." bajó la mirada.  
  
"No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, yo estaba sentado en la cama, frente a las puertas abiertas del balcón, bajo el frío manto de la noche y totalmente sumido en la oscuridad. Sentí una mano sobre la mía, al levantar la mirada me tope con aquel verde aqua de los ojos de Quatre, esa tierna expresión ahora tenía la sombra de preocupación sobre ella..." miró sus manos, "...desconozco la razón por la que puse mi frente en su pecho, y cuando hice esto las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Quatre me abrazó, pero ahora era diferente, me sentía seguro junto a él... lloré hasta que perdí todo conocimiento.  
  
"Cuando desperté estaba tendido en la cama, aún con la ropa que había llevado el día anterior, los nudillos me dolía bastante... afuera, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar, Quatre estaba en el balcón mirando el amanecer, se veía tan melancólico... entonces me odié... me odié por haber lanzado una tormenta innecesaria al corazón de Quatre... y odié a Heero..." una pequeña carcajada, "... supongo que no podía asumir toda la culpa...  
  
"Me senté a la orilla de la cama, creo que Quatre sintió mi movimiento porque volteó para verme, lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí... era fácil para mi sonreír sin sentirlo... él se acercó a mi, se hincó, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo -duerme un poco más, yo vendré más tarde por ti y curaré tus manos- se puso de pie, me dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación. En ese momento comprendí que Quatre era mi mejor amigo, yo daría la vida por él... él me había cuidado toda la noche y yo no permitiría que se pusiera triste a causa mía, así que hice lo que me dijo..." levantó un poco la vista, la lluvia y el viento aún seguían.  
  
"Cuando desperté de nuevo él estaba sentado en el sillón que está a un lado de mi cama, me levanté de golpe y el se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de mi habitación.  
  
"-Toma un baño, puse tu ropa sobre la cama... mientras yo haré el desayuno, debes tener hambre- me dirigió una de sus cálidas sonrisas y salió de la habitación.  
  
"Cuando llegué al comedor ya estaba totalmente listo para ser el mismo de antes, no iba a permitir que Quatre se preocupara más de lo necesario...." otra sonrisa invisible, "... Quatre y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, y, como siempre, comencé a hablar de cosas sin importancia, volvía a ser el tipo simple y alegre del pasado, y él solo se limitaba a sonreírme como sólo él sabía hacerlo..."  
  
Abrazó un poco su cuerpo en busca de calor, "... cuando terminamos de desayunar Quatre fue por el botiquín para atender las heridas de mis manos, yo sólo esperaba aquella pregunta que llegaría sin lugar a dudas... y llegó...  
  
"-¿Por qué?- me sorprendió la forma en que lo dijo, sin verme a los ojos y de manera de regaño. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar hacia otro lado, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle me interrumpió -aquí no Duo, primero quiero mostrarte algo...- termino con mis manos y nos dispusimos a salir, durante todo el camino no dijimos una sola palabra, me sentí bastante angustiado porque Quatre se veía tan distante, y ahí estaba él, preocupándose por mi cuando, de seguro, tenía sus propios problemas..." tomó un poco de fuerzas y prosiguió.  
  
"Este fue el lugar al que me trajo para que habláramos, tiene una hermosa vista de la ciudad y se encuentra bastante alejado... -¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te sucede Duo?- me preguntó de nuevo, pero ahora sentía que tenía que contestarle con toda la verdad... así que le conté todo lo que me había pasado, él sólo se limitaba a escuchar y asentir en señal de que me estaba dando toda su atención. Cuando terminé de contarle me sentí muy ligero, fue como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.  
  
"-Pero, sabes, eso ya no importa, además ese tipo siempre me ha parecido muy extraño- terminé diciéndole, el Duo de antes había regresado por completo, pero Quatre aún se veía algo preocupado -estoy bien, en serio- le sonreía de la manera más amplia, después me quedé algo serio.  
  
"-¿Qué sucede?- me dijo él sorprendido al ver mi semblante preocupado.  
  
"-Tu me preocupas Q-chan, te eh sentido algo lejano, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunté sin dejar ese semblante. Él me sonrió, pero creo que su sonrisa fue más forzada que nacida del corazón.  
  
"-Yo estoy bien Duo, no me sucede nada- sabía que mentía, él no miente muy bien. Le sujeté ambas manos y me coloqué frente a él.  
  
"-Tu me ayudaste amigo, deja que te ayude ahora, es mi turno, ¿sí?- él bajó un poco la vista y observó nuestras manos entrelazadas. Él me contó, de la manera más triste, que estaba totalmente enamorado de Trowa, eso ya lo imaginaba, eh visto como lo trata y también eh visto a Trowa; pero hacía dos días Trowa le había pedido un consejo a Q-chan acerca de un regalo, al parecer el payaso silencioso se declararía a aquella persona que amaba pero no sabía qué regalarle y quien mejor para esto que Quatre.  
  
"Q-chan estaba muy triste, él nunca se le había declarado al joven de mirada esmeralda y al parecer ya no tendría oportunidad. Mi querido amigo comenzó a derramar enormes lágrimas así que decidí abrazarlo y reconfortarlo como él lo había hecho conmigo..." miró de nuevo el abismo a sus pies y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -lo lamento Quatre, en el futuro te fallaré...-.  
  
"Nos quedamos en ese lugar hasta entrada la tarde, Quatre me llevó de regreso a mi departamento y me dispuse a bajar del auto.  
  
"-Gracias Duo- me dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta para salir.  
  
"-Gracias a ti amigo, no se que hubiera hecho sin tus consejos- le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas, bajé del auto e hice el ademán para despedirlo. Subí a mi departamento, el hablar con Quatre me había hecho tanto bien, ya no pensaba en lo ocurrido.  
  
"Una semana después regresé a la base, tenía que trabajar en Deathscythe ya que no lo había visto desde la última misión. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con mi Gundam no vi a Heero, y en ese momento no me importó, sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado.  
  
"Algún día tenía que descansar, así que fui al cuarto de esparcimiento, pensaba que tal vez podría echarme a dormir al menos una hora en el sofá de aquella habitación. Cuando llegué a la habitación se encontraban Heero y Trowa en ella; Trowa estaba sentado en el sofá, muy callado, creo que más de lo normal, y Heero estaba en el sillón individual, leyendo su estúpido periódico. La tensión era abrumadora.  
  
"-Pero que plática tan interesante- dije en tono de burla tratando de romper el hielo -apuesto a que ustedes dos no se aburren para nada- Trowa se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, eso me dejó sorprendido, aún viniendo del payaso silencioso. -¿Qué le sucede?- le pregunté a Heero que aún tenía clavada la vista en el periódico, pero este ni siquiera se dignó a verme, no le tomé importancia y me tiré en el sofá -bien, no importa, así tengo el sofá para mi solito- cerré los ojos y dejé de prestarle atención al tonto de Heero."  
  
Sus brazos ahora caían pesadamente a sus costados y la cabeza aún estaba gacha, "... dejé de prestarle tanta atención que no me di cuenta cuando se levantó y se sentó a mi lado... la habitación se quedó en un silencio casi absoluto, así que pensé que algo andaba mal, no se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas del periódico, abrí los ojos para cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien, pero lo siguiente que vi fue muy de cerca el rostro de Heero... me besaba de nuevo..." se estremecía un poco pero ya no se daba cuenta.  
  
"Al principio traté de zafarme pero él me sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura... cedí... esto era mejor que la vez pasada, pero ¿qué me ocurría?, ¿por qué dejaba que sucediera de nuevo después de lo que me hizo?... no respondí, en ese momento me convertí en sólo un cuerpo sin alma, solo en la profundidad de mis pensamientos ignorando lo demás. Heero me soltó y se puso de pie, me lanzó una de sus miradas frías... lo único que yo esperaba era que saliera del cuarto y me dejara solo, no lo hizo, se quedó de pie mirándome... yo no sabía que hacer, lo amaba, pero ¿qué sentía él?.  
  
"Me incorporé lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos... enojo, felicidad, angustia, toda una gama de sentimientos se debatían en mi corazón y me quemaban el alma, apreté los puños tomando fuerza para poder gritarle que se fuera, pero antes de decir algo él me abrazó... fue uno de esos abrazos rápidos y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, me quedé totalmente anonadado, no entendía que había significado todo eso, la curiosidad me carcomía la razón. Me decidí y salí corriendo en su búsqueda.  
  
"Lo encontré en el hangar, estaba dentro de la cabina del Wing Zero reparando algo, me armé de valor y subí, -¿por qué?- le pregunté, él dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y se paró frente a mi.  
  
"-¿A que te refieres?- era diferente... su mirada era diferente... como si estuviera confundido.  
  
"-¿Por qué me besas de esa forma y luego te marchas?- pregunté tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a esa mirada cobalto.  
  
"-Escucha, llegas a decir una palabra y juro que te mataré- malditas palabras acompañadas de su renovada mirada fría, ¿matarme?, a mi no me importaba la muerte, por fuera pareciese como si yo amara la vida pero en realidad no me importa.  
  
"-Hazlo, no me importa... tus estúpidas amenazas no me dan miedo- traté de mirarlo de la misma manera en que él me miraba. Parecía como si mi respuesta lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa, o al menos eso fue lo que me indicaron sus ojos.  
  
"Con esto yo esperaba el cañón de un arma en mi cabeza seguido de la oscuridad eterna, pero no... tomó mi mano, me atrajo hacia él y cerró la cabina. Ahí estábamos, él y yo en un espacio reducido, y lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que de esa manera nadie observaría el crimen que estaba a punto de cometer.  
  
"-No lo se- por primera vez me había respondido a una pregunta, algo tarde, pero la había respondido, postró su mano sobre mi mejilla -pero te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie, sólo estaremos tu y yo-."  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa, "...él y yo, eso sonaba bien para mi en ese momento, se lo hice saber, pasé mis manos por su cintura y lo atraje hacia mi, lo besé... el solo pensar que estaría con él me hacía feliz, era una sensación extraña pero me gustaba...".  
  
-Si solo se hubiese congelado el tiempo en ese momento... sueñas Duo- tosió un poco, parece que agarraría más que un simple resfriado.  
  
"Cuando regresé a mi departamento esa tarde estaba algo confundido, ¿por qué esconder lo que sentíamos Heero y yo?, ¿es que acaso sólo me quería como su juguete?, ¿era eso?...tocaron a la puerta, me levanté a abrir y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Wufei de pie en la entrada.  
  
"-Hola Wufei- le dije algo sorprendido, él volteó a verme fijamente, eso me extrañó bastante y a la vez me puso algo nervioso -¿qué sucede Wu?- le pregunté.  
  
"-¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?- dijo con su típico tono serio  
  
"-¡Oh, claro!, pasa, pasa- le sonreí mientras le habría camino hacia la sala -y, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita amigo Wu?- él me entregó un sobre y se sentó en uno de los sillones, yo hice lo mismo -¿qué es esto?- le pregunté señalando el sobre.  
  
"-Si no lo abres, no sabrás qué es-  
  
"-¡Tienes mucha razón!- comencé a abrir el sobre, contenía el papeleo que tenía que llenar después de revisar a Deathscythe, se me había olvidado por completo hacerlo en el hangar, y aunque le estaba poniendo seria atención a los papeles no podía dejar de ver a Wufei, ¿por qué él me había llevado los papeles?, podría haberlos llenado el día siguiente, él se percató de que lo veía demasiado y clavo su negra mirada en mi, haciéndome sentir más nervioso.  
  
"-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
"-No nada... bueno, yo... jajajaja- no podía preguntárselo, estaba demasiado nervioso.  
  
"-Si no me dices jamás me enteraré- clavó aún más su mirada en mi.  
  
"-Bueno, yo me preguntaba por qué me habías traído los papeles hasta aquí- bajé la vista.  
  
"-Sally me pidió que los trajera, los necesita de urgencia- esa respuesta calmó mi corazón -y yo...- oh oh, ese y yo no me gustaba para nada y me vi forzado a levantar la mirada para saber el motivo de su visita -necesito hacerte una pregunta- eso me desconcertó, ¿una pregunta por parte de Wufei?.  
  
"-¿A mi?- pregunté, tenía que saber si había escuchado bien.  
  
"-¿Qué sucede entre tu y Heero?- preguntó sin quitarme la vista de encima, me sentía realmente nervioso, no podía decírselo.  
  
"-No se a que te refieres- me costaba trabajo articular las palabras.  
  
"-Escucha Duo, aunque seas una molestia eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti...- ¡se preocupa por mi!, me sentí muy feliz por saber que Wu no sólo nos usaba como armas, pero ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse en ese momento? -tu humor cambió desde aquella misión, sin contar lo del hospital... no permitiré que ese infeliz de Heero te haga perder esa chispa- no estaba seguro de si mis sentidos me fallaban, pero algo me decía que él estaba celoso de Heero, no pude evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"-Pero que cosas dices Wu- él se acercó más a mi y tomó mis manos.  
  
"-Si algo cambia en ti, me ocupare del soldado perfecto, ¿entiendes?- al decir esto quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, no podía evitar perderme en el mar negro de sus ojos. Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta -que no se te olvide llevar esos papeles mañana- dijo y salió, estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, pero la sorpresa no evitaba que me sintiera feliz..." sonrió un poco mientras llegaban imágenes de Wufei a su cabeza, -Oh mi querido amigo, sólo espero que no maltrates a Heero por esto...-  
  
"Al siguiente día nos citaron a una junta pero no pude concentrarme en ella, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza como si aceptaría o no la proposición de Heero, lo que me había dicho Wufei, seguía preocupado por Quatre... cuando al fin termino la junta me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana, amo la vista que se tiene desde ese lugar, todos comenzaron a salir, todos excepto Heero, la verdad es que no me había percatado de que ya nos encontrábamos solos, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos. Él se acercó por detrás de mí, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, fue como si me transmitiera tanto con ese beso, con eso decidí aceptar la propuesta de Heero.  
  
"Durante un mes solo fuimos él y yo, nadie más lo sabía, incluso dejé de ver a mi amigo Quatre y ya no hablaba con Wufei, estaba totalmente a su merced... fui tan egoísta..."  
  
"Ya no siento los brazos..." trató de moverlos pero era inútil carecía de la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte y a medida que la noche avanzaba el frío se hacía más insoportable, "... no importa..." dejó escapar otra pequeña sonrisa, "... jamás imaginé que acabaría de esta manera..."  
  
Un recuerdo abordó su mente, toda sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios, cualquier brillo que antes poseía sus ojos violeta ahora era solamente un recuerdo, "... esta tarde me dirigí al departamento de Heero, estaba tan emocionado y decidido de pedirle que ya no nos escondiéramos, me dolía bastante engañar de esa manera a mis amigos... compré un par de boletos para el cine, después de relajarnos un poco viendo una buena película le diría todo y esperaría su respuesta. Me paré frente a la puerta de su casa, normalmente le habría avisado que iría, pero esa vez no lo hice, quería darle una sorpresa...".  
  
"Abrí la puerta y quedé pasmado por lo que vi... la arpía de Reelena tenía entre sus brazos a Heero y lo estaba besando... permanecí ahí, de pie en la puerta, viendo la horrorosa escena frente a mi, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y voltearon a verme.  
  
"-¡Vete de aquí!- malditas palabras salidas de boca de mi amado, salí corriendo dejando las entradas en el suelo..." lágrimas.  
  
"El rostro de Reelena... maldito rostro triunfante y lleno de satisfacción que me estaba asfixiando, y la molesta expresión de Heero, dos cosas que no olvidaré cuando esté en el maldito infierno..." la respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y la lágrimas seguían fluyendo.  
  
"Siempre debí esperarlo, después de todo son la pareja perfecta, ¿no?..." su mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, sus labios palidecían y los ojos se volvía vacíos, perdía visión, "todo se vuelve borroso..." sonreía "creo que ya no es por culpa de la lluvia..."  
  
Su cuerpo se estremeció totalmente, pero él no se daba cuenta de ello, "... lo bueno es que todo terminó..." aún con lágrimas cerró los ojos y se rindió, ya no podía permanecer sentado en la barda, caía lentamente hacia delante como atraído por el abismo. Pero algo lo detuvo, alguien lo sostenía de la cintura y lo jalaba evitando su caída.  
  
Tomó las fuerzas que le quedaban para abrir los ojos, se encontró con la imagen borrosa de Heero, era él quien lo sostenía en brazos, intentó una sonrisa pero fue inútil, las lágrimas seguían cuando cerró los ojos, había perdido el conocimiento.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Qué les pareció?, creo que Reelena se merece un buen castigo después de esto, y Heero, pues a él lo dejaremos que se defienda en el próximo capítulo.  
  
¿Qué es lo que siente Wufei?, ¿Qué le sucede a Quatre?, próximamente.  
  
¡Reviews!. Arigatou! 


	2. II° Heero

¡Konnichiwa!, les agradezco sus reviews, aquí tienen el capítulo dos de mi historia, estos son los pensamientos de Heero... en pocas palabras su justificación a los daños hechos a nuestros querido Duo. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La lluvia resonaba en el metal negro del automóvil mientras era conducido a toda prisa por la carretera. Había comenzado a llover desde la mañana, muy temprano, y ahora el ocaso llegaba a su fin trayendo consigo un manto frío que cubría, poco a poco, todo a su paso.  
  
La mirada azul cobalto se mostraba preocupada, apretaba con fuerza el volante mientras sonaba una tierna balada en la radio, esta fue interrumpida por una voz de mujer.  
  
-Este es el pronóstico del tiempo: se predican fuertes y constantes lluvias durante, al menos, dos días, las temperaturas irán disminuyendo hasta llegar a menos 0°C, le recomendamos que...- él apagó la radio, ya bastante tenía con saber, o más bien con no saber en dónde diablos se había metido Duo.  
  
-Sólo espero que estés con Quatre- el chico de cabellos castaños suspiró mientras echaba una ojeada al espejo retrovisor, seguido de un completo silencio.  
  
Ahora era preso de sus pensamientos "¿cuándo pasó?... ¿cuándo?...", la lluvia empezaba a hacerse más delgada pero no cesaba a la necesidad de seguir cayendo, Heero aprovechó para acelerar un poco más, "... creo que fue en aquella misión; nunca antes me había importado morir, después de todo ese es mi trabajo, pero en aquel momento, cuando estaba a punto de usar la auto detonación escuché su voz, él me detuvo... por alguna razón, al escuchar sus súplicas, mas bien dicho regaños, me sentí, por primera vez, temeroso de morir..." una pequeña carcajada salió de su garganta.  
  
"Estaba tan confundido que decidí irme y no verlo, sentí dolor, algo que no había sentido antes... no quería verlo, no podía..."  
  
-Diablos- dijo enojado al ver que había muchos autos totalmente inertes. Era una gran fila y no alcanzaba a ver qué era lo que sucedía en la parte delantera, no le quedó más que esperar. -Pero es imposible escapar de él- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Cuando llegué a la sala estaba sumamente agotado, mi cuerpo sufría de múltiples heridas, pero eso no era, precisamente, lo que me agobiaba... jamás me había sentido tan frágil... me recargué en la pared...", bajó la mirada y la fijó en el volante "todo mi ser temblaba, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que él llegó a la habitación, hasta que sentí su respiración pausada. En aquel momento no pude mirarlo a los ojos, era tan vergonzante que me viera en aquel estado..."  
  
Colocó ambos brazos en el volante y recargó su frente sobre estos "... cuando noté que él no decía nada le pregunté, de la manera más fría que pude, qué era lo que quería... él empezó a hablar", otra pequeña sonrisa "... no soporté escucharlo así que me abalancé sobre él y lo callé dándole un beso; no podía golpearlo porque estaba demasiado débil, mental y físicamente, tampoco las palabras salieron, solo un beso..." se recargó de nuevo en el asiento y llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, dándoles una pequeña caricia. "Cuando sentí su aliento tuve la tremenda necesidad de abrazarlo, lo hice casi automáticamente, mi cuerpo aún se estremecía, pero él... él no me correspondió..." bajó los brazos y cerró los ojos "... segundos después no sentí nada, perdí el conocimiento..."  
  
Por fin los automóviles comenzaban a caminar, aún le quedaba algo de camino y tenía que darse prisa.  
  
"Cuando desperté me encontraba sólo y recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, aunque eso no era del todo frustrante... él no...", se detuvo un momento para ver la división del camino hacia la mansión de Quatre, por un lado estaba la avenida que era más corta pero estaba llena de semáforos y sin duda alguna habría bastantes conductores a esa hora, por otro lado estaba la autopista, más larga pero sin impedimentos ni tráfico.  
  
-Tomaré la autopista- dijo al tiempo que dirigía el coche a la autopista. Suspiró "me enojé demasiado cuando pensé las cosas, casi me le había declarado y él... no recibí nada a cambio.  
  
"Mi enojo fue creciendo con forme pasaba el tiempo, ni siquiera se dignó a visitarme hasta dos días después en que Noin lo había mandado a entregarme algo; tenía tantos deseos de hablar con él y aclarar lo sucedido, por una parte, y por otro lado simplemente quería golpearlo... ¿por qué?, no lo se... para mi desgracia, ese día llegó Reelena, como la detesto..." la temperatura bajaba y podía sentirlo a pesar de que estaba dentro del auto.  
  
"Lo bueno es que minutos más tarde llegaron Wufei, Trowa y Quatre, pensé que por lo menos no estaría solo con ella..." una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro, "ese día sucedieron tantas cosas.  
  
"La primera de ellas pasó cuando Wufei, Quatre y Reelena se ofrecieron a comprar comida, dejándonos a Trowa y a mi en el cuarto..." sus ojos se fijaron, por unos segundos, en un señalamiento, no faltaba mucho camino para llegar a la mansión, "Trowa siempre ha sido alguien como yo, no habla mucho, pero sin duda es con quien eh tenido más comunicación.  
  
"-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, al principio no capté la naturaleza de la pregunta y le contesté que sí, pensando que se refería a mis heridas físicas... se quedó mirándome un rato y eso me extraño, así que no pude evitar formular la pregunta...  
  
"-¿Qué sucede?- lo miré directamente a los ojos.  
  
"-¿Seguro que estás bien?- él insistió.  
  
"-Mis heridas casi sanan, así que...- pero no me dejó terminar.  
  
"-Tu eres muy fuerte Heero, tus heridas físicas no significan nada, pero aquel día pasó algo más, lo se porque lo vi- me quedé sin respuesta al argumento de Trowa, lo había visto todo, pero no entendía por qué me preguntaba si todo estaba bien.  
  
"-No se a qué te refieres- fue lo único que pude decirle.  
  
"-Lo que quiero decir es que...- pero fue interrumpido, en ese momento entraron Quatre, Wufei y Reelena con la comida, no pudimos seguir con la conversación, pero su pregunta aún me agobiaba."  
  
El automóvil ya entraba en la propiedad Winner, se detuvo frente a la puerta y bajó a toda prisa, tocó a la puerta y esperó la respuesta. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y extensa barba abrió la puerta, miró la figura de Heero por unos momentos.  
  
-Buenas noches joven Yuy- le dijo el hombre.  
  
-Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Quatre?- preguntó Heero sin mostrar emoción alguna, no quería que la preocupación se hiciera notar. Pero el hombre se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, conocía a Heero, no mucho, pero aún así sabía que esa no su manera de comportarse.  
  
-Sí, adelante- se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Heero, cerró la puerta tras de este -sígame por favor- empezó a caminar seguido del chico.  
  
Aquella casa era enorme y tenía un decorado realmente maravilloso, pero Heero estaba demasiado preocupado como para percatarse de la belleza de aquel lugar. Llegaron hasta una habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada.  
  
-Pase por favor- le indicó el hombre a Heero la puerta en donde se encontraba Quatre.  
  
-Gracias Rashid-  
  
El hombre se alejó dejando a Heero fuera de la habitación. Y ahí estaba él, parado fuera, tratando de esperar a que saliera Duo para darle la bienvenida, pero él sabía que eso no sería muy posible. Tomó un poco de aire y giró la perilla. La puerta cedió dejando ver una pequeña estancia con tres sillones, un piano y un enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón. En el cuarto se encontraban Trowa, Wufei y Quatre conversando y bebiendo té, se sorprendieron al ver a Heero. Trowa se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercó a Heero.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Heero?- el chico de mirada esmeralda denotaba preocupación.  
  
-¿No se encuentra Duo con ustedes?- preguntó Heero, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
  
-No Heero, ¿por qué?- el rubio se puso de pie al tiempo que hacía la pregunta.  
  
Heero trató de evadir la última pregunta, así que se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero Wufei lo detuvo del brazo, lo jaló con fuerza poniéndolo contra la pared y colocando uno de sus brazos en el pecho de Heero. La negra mirada se clavo en la cobalto de manera furiosa, desafiante.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Yuy?- preguntó el chino sin soltar a Heero, pero este se quedó totalmente pasmado al ver la reacción de Wufei, -¡respóndeme!, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Duo?-  
  
-Basta Wufei- Trowa separó al chino de Heero -¿qué sucedió Heero?-  
  
-Duo llegó a mi esta tarde, pero salió corriendo y no lo eh visto en el resto del día- dijo Heero sin mirar a los ojos de sus compañeros y obligando a salir a aquellas palabras.  
  
-¿Por qué salió corriendo?- preguntó el rubio.  
  
Heero se quedó pasmado, no sabía qué contestar, ¿la verdad?, ¿alguna mentira?, él no... pero Wufei se desesperó al ver que Heero sólo los evitaba y se colocó frente a él, tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla de Heero, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos. Las palabras de Heero al fin salieron.  
  
-Porque entró cuando Reelena me estaba besando- dijo, se zafó de la mano de Wufei y volvió su mirada al suelo.  
  
-Maldito...- Wufei estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Heero, pero Trowa lo detuvo, hizo intentos sobre humanos por zafarse de Trowa, sin éxito. -¡Suéltame Barton!- Wufei estaba furioso.  
  
-Espera Wufei, antes tenemos que encontrar a Duo- dijo Trowa para tranquilizar al chino.  
  
-Él tiene razón Wufei, hace mucho frío y está lloviendo, conociendo a Duo, lo más seguro es que ande deambulando bajo la lluvia- dijo Quatre sin percatarse de la reacción de Heero a este comentario.  
  
-Está bien, pero cuando lo encuentre me haré cargo de Yuy- lanzó una mirada desafiante a Heero, pero él aún evitaba las miradas. Tomó su chamarra y se preparó para salir -iré a la base, si lo encuentran llámenme- Wufei salió de la habitación.  
  
-Vamos Quatre, buscaremos en sus restaurantes favoritos y en el centro comercial- dijo Trowa tomando su chamarra y saliendo de la habitación, pero el rubio no lo siguió de inmediato.  
  
-¿Heero?- Quatre estaba preocupado.  
  
-Iré a su casa de nuevo, por favor llámame si lo encuentran- Heero salió de la habitación sin dirigirle alguna mirada al rubio.  
  
De vuelta al camino, la distancia entre la mansión de Quatre a la casa de Duo era bastante larga, tendría bastante tiempo para pensar sobre lo que le diría a Duo cuando al fin pudiera verlo.  
  
"Durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital pensé acerca de Duo, hasta cierto punto estaba furioso con él. Cuando apareció fue porque Noin le había pedido que me llevara unos papeles y mi laptop, aunque dudo que él hubiese ido por voluntado propia..." sujetó con un poco más de fuerza el volante, "... cuando entró a la habitación nos encontrábamos comiendo, Reelena trataba de darme los alimentos en la boca..." se relajó, "...esa mirada, la expresión de sorpresa y confusión de Duo me hicieron enfurecer más, así que decidí mirarlo de la manera en se merecía ser visto..." un pequeño suspiro.  
  
"Nunca antes había visto aquella mirada fría en Duo, recuerdo que se acercó a mi cama...  
  
"-Veo que sobreviviste- no soportaba verlo, escuchar ese tono de voz que no era para nada suyo. Le hablé con el tono más despectivo que encontré en aquel momento.  
  
"-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, mi voz sonaba tan fría, ahora lo entiendo bien, -veo que te encargaron entregarme los papeles y mi laptop, increíble que no fallaras en esta misión- ante esto Duo se molestó muchísimo, me sorprendió verlo de esa manera pero no permitiría que los demás observaran mi sorpresa.  
  
"El arrojó los objetos a la cama, y salió del cuarto totalmente enfurecido, Quatre trató de alcanzarlo pero regresó sin él, lo había perdido de vista... ahora no sabía si enojarme o sentirme culpable.  
  
"Al día siguiente salí del hospital, cuando llegué a mi departamento sentí algo que jamás había sentido antes, la sensación de soledad... no sabía qué hacer ante aquel sentimiento..." la mirada azul cobalto seguía clavada en el camino.  
  
"Sólo se me ocurrió hablarle a Trowa y reiniciar aquella conversación del día anterior, pero no lo encontré, lo habían mandado a una misión y volvería en una semana... observé el teléfono durante una hora entes de decidirme si hablarle o no al baka de Duo, tenía unos deseo enormes de escuchar su voz, pero ¿qué le diría en aquel momento?, no sabía si seguí enojado, y supongo que tenía que estarlo, después de la forma en que lo traté... al fin me decidí.  
  
"Tomé el teléfono, aún no entiendo por qué razón pero conocía aquel número de memoria, estaba a punto de marcarle y..." la alarma del tren hizo que el automóvil se detuviera, esto le quitaría más tiempo, pero era imposible evadirlo, no le quedaba más que esperar.  
  
-Sólo un poco más... espérame un poco más Duo- seguía la preocupación en sus palabras, las luces rojas iluminaban paulatinamente su rostro.  
  
"... alguien tocó a la puerta, por unos momentos me ilusioné creyendo que vería al chico de cabello largo y extensa sonrisa cuando abriera la puerta, estaba en un error, lo único que encontré fue a Reelena... a la última persona que hubiese deseado ver..." por fin se podía ver el último vagó del tren. Continuó su camino una vez que el tren hubiera pasado, tenía que darse prisa, sólo deseaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, "... fue desilusionante verla, la verdad no puedo soportarla... no puedo.  
  
"-Heero- ella me sonrió y entró a mi departamento sin consultármelo, -vine para llevarte conmigo a casa, así podré cuidarte-  
  
"-Estoy bien- cerré la puerta y me quedé de pie en el marco de la entrada a la sala.  
  
"-Tu vendrás conmigo, no puedes quedarte en esta pocilga- miró de forma despectiva mi departamento, ella no tenía derecho a ir sin ser invitada e insultar mi casa de esa manera. Me acerqué de nuevo a la salida y abrí la puerta.  
  
"-No necesito ir a tu casa, estoy bien- le indiqué el camino para que saliera, ella caminó hasta mi y me abrazó.  
  
"-Tu serás mío Heero, no importa lo que tenga que hacer- trató de besarme, pero me rehusé, ella se molestó y salió de mi departamento como había entrado."  
  
El automóvil ya había entrado a la ciudad, no faltaba mucho para llegar hasta el lugar en donde vivía Duo, conforme la distancia se acortaba su sentimiento de nerviosismo aumentaba, sólo esperaba encontrar a Duo en aquel lugar. El frío se hacía cada vez más intenso.  
  
"Una vez que Reelena se retiró de mi departamento entré a mi habitación, las ganas que tenía de escuchar la voz de Duo se habían disipado, ahora únicamente quería recostarme y olvidar, si era posible, en forma absoluta, todo y quedar solo en la inmensidad del universo... lo intenté, sin éxito..." un suspiro, "... imágenes inundaron mi cabeza, ojos violetas, sonrisa divina, el rostro de superioridad de Reelena, el rostro de Trowa... demasiadas imágenes... tantas que no me di cuenta cuando caí en un profundo sueño."  
  
Por fin se podía ver, el edificio en el que vivía el joven de mirada violeta se encontraba un poco más adelante. Desafortunadamente no había encontrado un lugar para estacionarse cerca, así que dejó su auto a tres cuadras y regresó caminando, la lluvia aún caía, incesante, él había salido tan deprisa de su departamento que no reparó en recoger alguna chamarra, los jeans azul marino y la camisa blanca eran los únicos que cubrían su bien formado cuerpo, pero no le daba importancia a eso, su prioridad era encontrar a su baka.  
  
Entró al edificio, el departamento se encontraba en el quinto piso, no podía esperar a que el ascensor bajara así que se decidió por las escaleras, empezó a subir lo más rápido que pudo, "... al día siguiente desperté hasta tarde, el sol se ocultaba cuando abrí los ojos, todo aquel descanso me había venido muy bien, pero yo no soy de las personas a las que les gusta estar en casa haciendo absolutamente nada, así que decidí trabajar en Wing Zero desde el siguiente día..." las escaleras había llegado a su fin, ahora sólo tenía que ir al departamento y asegurarse de que Duo estuviese bien.  
  
Corrió por el pasillo hasta que legó a la puerta del departamento, buscó en su bolsillo la llave que días antes le había entregado Duo para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, abrió la puerta.  
  
-¡¿Duo?!... ¡¿Duo?!...- gritaba mientras recorría todas las habitaciones y al final encontrándose con la desilusionante realidad de que el departamento estaba completamente vacío.  
  
Se paró ante las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón, en el cielo solo se veían nubes, la lluvia aún caía y el frío hacía acto su acto de presencia más notorio. -¿En dónde estás Duo?- preguntó en voz alta, esperando a que él pudiese escucharlo y le gritara desde algún punto de la vasta cuidad su localización... imposible.  
  
"Trabaje durante toda la semana en Wing Zero, eso me hizo ponerle poca atención al asunto con Duo, que por cierto no se había aparecido aún por la base, y olvidarme por completo de la conversación con Trowa, hasta el último día de la semana. Ese día decidí ir a tomar algo y descansar un poco, cuando entré a la sala encontré a Trowa, se veía tan distante sentado en el sofá, observando la nada y extendiéndose más allá. Tomé un jugo, el periódico y me senté en el sillón junto al sofá.  
  
"Trowa se me quedó viendo, al parecer el no había olvidado nuestra conversación, aunque parecía que también tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, pero creo que no sabia como reiniciarla, mi curiosidad se hizo presente y tenía que saber lo que me diría, así que comencé.  
  
"-Aún no se a qué te refieres...- le dije y lo miré a los ojos, a ese precioso color esmeralda que posee sus ojos, él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"-Haz tenido algunos problemas, ¿cierto?- miró de nuevo a la nada, -tus pensamientos y sentimientos no son del todo claros, más bien se presentan en fracciones y total caos...- me miró a los ojos, -o ¿me equivoco?-  
  
"Estaba sorprendido, él sabia exactamente cómo me sentía, acaso ¿él pasaba por algo similar?. Miré el jugo en mis manos y sólo asentí con la cabeza, lo miré de nuevo y pregunté.  
  
"-¿Por qué?...-  
  
"-Es obvio que estás enamorado...- lo dijo así de fácil, algo que aún no comprendía y él me lo dijo así de sencillo. De pronto recordé a Duo y la pelea con él, Trowa tenía que estar en un error, porque Duo no... él no... -te equivocas- la voz de Trowa me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
  
"-¿Cómo?- estaba confundido.  
  
"-Te equivocas, estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo por ti...- esas palabras, no podía creer aquellas palabras. Por alguna razón me enfurecí al saberlo. Si Duo sentía lo mismo que yo, ¿por qué no me correspondió?, ¿por qué me miró de manera tan fría?, ¿por qué?...  
  
"-¡No!... deja de decir esa clase de tonterías, dices puras estupideces Trowa- tomé el periódico para empezar a leer.  
  
"-No son...- pero lo interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchando, no soportaría el rechazo de nuevo.  
  
"-¡Basta¡- lo miré de manera fría, él hizo lo mismo. Bajé la vista al periódico tratando de ignorarlo, pero no podía, esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.  
  
"Minutos después entró Duo, me sorprendió verlo ahí, supongo que él sintió la hostilidad de la habitación y por esa razón comenzó a hacer sus comentarios, pero Trowa se puso de pie y salió. El baka me preguntó que qué era lo que había sucedido, pero no le contesté, él se dio por vencido y se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, ignorando lo demás.  
  
"Por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo, ¿enamorado de él?... tal vez, pero ¿el sentía lo mismo por mi?... la duda me estaba matando, tenía que saberlo. Me puse de pie y me senté a su lado, se veía tan apacible ahí recostado, con los ojos cerrados, su respiración profunda calmada, y sus labios... desee tantos besarlos, tenía que hacerlo, no podía soportar más... él comenzaba a despertar, tenía que actuar rápido..." se detuvo en seco, imágenes, palabras inundaban su mente.  
  
-¡El mirador!- se dio prisa en salir del departamento y buscar su auto, Duo le había mencionado varias veces lo maravilloso de la vista de ese lugar, era posible que él estuviese allí, el único problema era que estaba algo lejos.  
  
Subió al auto y se dio prisa en arrancar. Tardaría tal vez una hora, el que estuviera lloviendo lo haría tardarse más de lo común ya que eran demasiadas las uervar y tendría que ir más despacio de lo normal.  
  
"Lo besé, a pesar de que se oponía no podía soltarlo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca y sentir su aliento, él dejó de luchar, pero sentí un cambio en él, ya no se oponía a que lo besara, pero tampoco sentía... pareciese como si besara a un zombi... me enfurecí de solo pensarlo asó que lo solté y me puse de pie, lo miré con frialdad pero él no me dirigía su mirada, lo pensé... tal vez lo había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez él estaba tan confundido como yo.... lo abracé y salí de la habitación, si él sintiese algo por mi entonces, tal vez, iría a buscarme..." esbozó una sonrisa, "... y así fue... estaba en la cabina del Wing Zero cuando me alcanzó, él llegó y yo estaba de espaldas, cambiando unos programas del Gundam... por alguna razón traté de ignorarlo, pero él se quedó estático.  
  
"-¿Por qué?- pregunta sencilla pero llena de intención, tenía determinación en sus palabras. Dejé a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y me coloqué de pie, frente a Duo.  
  
"-¿A qué te refieres?- como si no supera yo de lo que él estaba hablando, cuando en realidad ya imaginaba lo que él pensaba.  
  
"-¿Por qué me besas de esa forma y luego te marchas?- buena pregunta, ¿por qué lo hacía?... ¿por qué?... cuando él no tenía ni una pizca de interés por mi... mis sentimientos me hicieron enfurecer, tanto que las palabras salieron mecánicamente de mi boca.  
  
"-Escucha, llegas a decir una palabra y juro que te mataré- lo estaba amenazando, sin darme cuenta le decía palabras duras a él, pero no perdió su postura ni se sintió intimidado por mis palabras.  
  
"-Hazlo, no me importa... tus estúpidas amenazas no me dan miedo- me sorprendió, en realidad no le importaba morir... no, yo no... yo no podía soportar ver esa actitud en él. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos me encantaban, pero en ese momento la expresión que tenían no era digna de ellos. Tomé su mano y lo jalé, cerré la cabina, lo tenía cerca de mi.  
  
"-No lo se- con mi respuesta hice que su expresión cambiara, ahora denotaba sorpresa, acaricié su rostro, -pero te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie, sólo estaremos tu y yo- lo deseaba tanto, estar cercar de él siempre, como en ese preciso momento, pero no quería que nadie más se acercara a nosotros.  
  
"Él me abrazó por la cintura y depositó sus labios sobre los míos, yo esperaba a que él me dijese que me había vuelto completamente loco marchándose luego de aquel lugar, sin mas ni más, pero no lo hizo, aunque no respondió a mi petición. Aún así ese beso trajo consigo esperanzas... esperanzas para mi..." un suspiro.  
  
Parecía como si el camino se volviese más largo, la lluvia no cesaba y el viento atraía al frío como imán. Trataba de no pensar, de sólo fijarse en el camino, pero era imposible, imágenes, sonidos, recuerdos, olores, sensaciones abordaban su mente como una dulce lluvia. "... durante la noche no podía parar de pensar en Duo, tenía que saber si se quedaría conmigo o no... tomé el teléfono más de una docena de veces, no marqué... lo presionaría demasiado. Me recosté hasta que fui víctima del cansancio y me quedé profundamente dormido.  
  
"A la mañana siguiente nos llamaron a junta, no podía poner atención y miraba de reojo a Duo, al perecer él estaba pensativo, pero los demás no estaban poniendo atención Wufei miraba a Duo en lapsos, Quatre tenía la vista en la nada y Trowa, bueno pareciese como si fuera el único en aquella habitación, haciendo preguntas y asintiendo a las palabras de Noin. Al terminar la junta, Duo se puso de pie, aún pensativo, y se acercó a la ventana, me quedé en mi lugar hasta que todos salieron de la sala. Una vez que estuvimos solos me puse de pie, me acerqué por detrás de él y pasé mis manos por su cintura colocando un beso en su mejilla, él aceptó mi propuesta.  
  
"Un mes, maravilloso mes, pero..." se detuvo para ver las señales que indicaban la cercanía del mirador. "Ella tenía que arruinarlo..."  
  
"Esta tarde, mientras trabajaba en mi informe, alguien tocó a mi puerta, no podía ser Duo, él siempre me avisaba cuando iba de visita a mi departamento, abrí la puesta y me encontré con Reelena.  
  
"-Hola Heero, hasta que te encuentro- dijo con su sonrisa cínica y entró sin pedirme permiso. Sólo la miré y la seguí hasta la sala, en silencio. Ella tomó asiento, -veo que no esperabas mi visita, ¿trabajas en algo?-  
  
"No contesté, sólo la miré fijamente y me recargué en la pared, mirándola de manera fría, aún seguía con esa sonrisa. -¿Qué haces aquí Reelena?- al fin pregunté, ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
  
"-Oh tontito, , claro que vengo a verte porque te extraño- se puso de pie y se acercó a mi, -y extraño ese beso, aún me lo debes-  
  
"-No te debo nada, ahora, por favor, sal de mi departamento que estoy trabajando- le dije de la manera más fría y gané que se enfureciera.  
  
"-Si fuera Duo no hubieses dudado en besarme, ¿verdad?...- no respondí, -¡¿verdad?!-  
  
"-No se a qué te refieres...- ¿acaso ella sabía?, ¿por qué me afectaba si ella lo supiera?  
  
"-Lo se, se que amas a Duo o simplemente lo utilizas para jugar- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, -pienso en ti Heero, no se vería bien si se enteraran de tu interés por él- me quedé callado, mi corazón se encontraba en una pelea a muerte contra la razón, y ella seguía hablando, como si estuviese apoyando a la razón, -sería mejor que te vieran conmigo Heero, soy mejor pardito que un pobre soldado de cuarta- sus palabras me afectaban, ¿acaso tenía rezón?, ¿por qué escondía mi relación con Duo?, ¿sentía algo verdadero por él o sólo era deseo?.  
  
"Estaba paralizado por la lluvia de preguntas sin respuesta que llegaban a mi cabeza, no me di cuenta cuando empezó a besarme, no supe por cuanto tiempo estuvo colgada de mi cuello, besando mi labios. ¿Otra respiración?, sentí otra presencia, otra esencia en mi departamento, me alejé un poco de Reelena para saber de quién se trataba... era él, estaba en la puerta, viéndonos... viéndonos..." apretó el volante con furia.  
  
"-Vete de aquí- no puedo creer que dije eso, mi razón había ganado en aquel momento. Duo salió corriendo, sólo miré sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer, observé a Reelena que aún me abrazaba, ella sonrió con cierto aire repugnante de triunfo.  
  
"-Veo que me elegiste- no soporté sus palabras, la tomé del brazo y la saqué de mi departamento, cerré la puerta. Ahora sólo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia.  
  
"-¿Por qué me comporté así? Incógnita sin respuesta, lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba, tenía que verlo, sentirlo... salí a buscarlo..."  
  
Ya se podía ver el mirador, no había más autos, pero Duo no tenía uno. Se estacionó y subió las escaleras para la parte alta, esperando a que él se encontrase allí. Se detuvo al ver la figura frágil del joven, sentado en la barda mirando al abismo, tan melancólico. Algo andaba mal.  
  
Notó su respiración, Duo respiraba con dificultad, Heero comenzó a acercarse pensando los pasos, se detuvo cuando notó que Duo caía lentamente hacia delante. Heero corrió y logró sujetarlo. Lo jaló bajándolo de la barda y se hincó con él en brazos, lo miró. Duo abrió los ojos, se veían tan vacíos, ya no había sonrisa. Duo perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Heero lo apretó más a su cuerpo y emitió un pequeño gemido.  
  
Una lágrima.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¡¡¡Segundo capítulo!!!.. recuerden que aún faltan Trowa, Quatre y Wufei. Pero me temo que no podré subirlos en esta semana ya que tengo algo de trabajo en la universidad.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Hotaru-chan: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n__n. Pues que te puedo decir, aquí se justifica un poco lo que le hace Heero a Duo y con respecto a Quatre, el siguiente capítulo es de él, no te desesperes.  
  
Petcame: Hola, gracias. Sabes Duo no sufrirá por mucho tiempo, bueno espera aún no lo se, me agradan las historias con un final poco feliz, pero aún lo estoy pensando. Pronto sabrás el por qué Quatre sufre. Trataré de no tardar mucho en subir los capítulos.  
  
Mystis Spiro: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó. Creo que el desenlace tardará un poco, pero paciencia amiga que haré lo posible por que no se demore mucho.  
  
Uru Yuy: ¿Quién entiende a los hombres amiga?, bueno, pero espero que este capítulo te sea de ayuda para entenderlo aunque sea un poquito. Trowa te explicará más adelante ese pequeño asunto de lo de la otra persona.  
  
Abare: ¡Hola A-chan! a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Duo, pero así son las cosas. Te apoyo Reelena puede irse al infierno y no regresar nunca, después de todo no la necesitamos.  
  
Loreto W: Gracias Loreto, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara, creo que las preguntas aún siguen ¿no?, pero aún falta para que la historia termine. Gracias por tu aliento amiga, nos vemos pronto.  
  
Aiko Maxwell: Gracias Aiko, espero que tu teclado no haya sufrido muchos daños por tus lágrimas n___ñ;... oye, apúntame en la lista para matar a Reelena, todas unidas se puede hacer mucho, jejeje... pronto sabrás lo que le sucede a Quatre.  
  
Lady Une Barton: Gracias, lo continuaré lo más rápido que pueda. Hasta pronto!!  
  
Maria Wong: Gracias Maria, lo que pasa con Wufei pronto se esclarecerá, y no te preocupes no dejaré que pase algo entre Heero y la bitch esa.  
  
Gracias a todas, Hasta pronto!!!! 


	3. III° Quatre

¡Konnichiwa!, les agradezco sus reviews, aquí tienen el capítulo tres de mi historia, en este se narra el por qué de la tristeza del dulce y lindo Quatre. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Las gotas resbalaban incesantes en los vidrios de la gran ventana, dentro una pequeña pero acogedora habitación pintada de blanco, fuera un pequeño balcón con vista del enorme jardín que tenía aquella formidable mansión.  
  
Sentada a la mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana estaba la figura de un joven, piel blanca y suave, cabello rubio y corto y ojos aqua, tan distante, tan solitario.  
  
Las nubes que cubrían el inmenso cielo eran arrasadas por el fuego del atardecer, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, solo. Se estiró un poco, ahora su cuerpo resentía la espera en aquella habitación, aquella espera que tal vez no terminaría. "El cansancio se apropia de mi..." se puso de pie y se acercó más a la ventana.  
  
"No he conocido a mucha gente en mi vida, pero a todos aquellos que he tenido la fortuna de conocer han sido personas agradables...", recargó su frente en el vidrio frío, "...Trowa...", una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Él es una persona bastante fuerte, noble y algo callado, es alguien diferente y eso me agrada de él, pero..." la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, se separó del vidrio y volvió a tomar asiento. "No se si pueda seguir con esta farsa..." la mirada aqua se posó en una pequeña daga de plata que estaba sobre la mesa.  
  
"Eres demasiado cobarde Quatre, sabes muy bien que no te atreverías a hacer algo así..." cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y escondió su blanco rostro entre ellos, "... eres un cobarde..." un suspiro.  
  
"Aquella vez que fui capturado por nuestros enemigos no pude más que compadecerme, siempre haciéndome la estúpida pregunta ¿por qué a mi?... hicieron conmigo lo que quisieron menos lo que mis deseos anhelaban, darme al fin el descanso eterno. En lugar de eso me dejaban agonizando cada noche en aquella pequeña celda de metal, mis heridas ardían, mi corazón se había dado por vencido hacía ya mucho tiempo... es gracioso, puedo lastimar a otras personas, pero no puedo lastimarme, no puedo..."  
  
"Una semana... una semana viviendo un infierno en tierra, mi cuerpo no soportaba más, me imploraba terminar con el dolor. Aquella tarde, al dejarme en la celda, un soldado llevó un arma.  
  
"-Termina con esto- puso el arma en el suelo y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sabía lo que significaba, lo sabía. Una hora...  
  
"Una hora mirando el arma, pensando si podía o no hacerlo, haciéndome preguntas y debatiéndome contra mi mismo, ¿quién te espera Quatre?, ¿será una gran pérdida si mueres?, no puedes dejar solos a los demás, no sirves para nada... no sirves para nada... esas palabras se apoderaban de mi, me puse de pie aún mirando el arma, en ese momento podía hacerlo.  
  
"Me acerqué lentamente, pensando los pasos, contando mi respiración a cada instante, una explosión. Alguien irrumpía en aquella base, regresé a mi lugar esperando a que una de las explosiones hiciera lo que yo no pude.  
  
"La puerta de la celda se abrió, alguien conocido era... Trowa... no pude ni darle una sonrisa, me daba tanta pena que me viera en esas condiciones. Él tenía un arma en la mano, perfecto mi solución, fue lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento.  
  
"-Hazlo- le sorprendieron mis palabras, bajé la cabeza y miré el suelo en espera del impacto, pero no llegó. Él se acercó a mi y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.  
  
"-¿Puedes caminar?- no respondí, él me levanto tan cuidadosamente que me sentía muy frágil, pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me ayudó a apoyarme. -Tenemos que salir rápido-.  
  
"-Trowa, yo...- aún mantenía la vista en el piso, -creo que deberías dejarme y...- pero él me interrumpió.  
  
"-No Quatre, eres parte del equipo...- tal vez no eran las palabras que esperaba, pero fueron suficientes para hacer que mis pies avanzaran.  
  
"Salimos de la base con muchas dificultades, los soldados se habían percatado de todo. Fuera de la base había un enorme pantano y una incesante llovizna caía sobre este. Trowa pensó que sería buena idea descansar un rato, encontró un tronco lo suficientemente grande y hueco para resguardarnos.  
  
"La humedad y el frío eran asfixiantes, sin mencionar mis heridas, pero había algo más grande... más grande que el dolor, que el frío... al principio no sabía o me negaba a saber de que se trataba ese sentimiento... ahora estoy completamente seguro que Trowa es quien provoca ese sentimiento en mi, fue aquel momento el que me hizo percatarme de ello.  
  
"Me estremecí un poco al darme cuenta y bajé la vista, siempre pensé que la jovialidad de Duo sería la que la final me atraparía, pero no fue así. El roce de la piel de Trowa con la mía hizo que volviera en mi.  
  
"-Trowa- dije en casi un susurro al sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo.  
  
"-Debes tener frío, no te preocupes en cuanto salga el sol nos iremos- solo asentí y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, estaba sumamente exhausto, pero no quería dormir y dejar de sentirlo... al final fui víctima del sueño..." se enderezó en la silla y fijó la mirada en la ventana.  
  
"Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación del hospital de la base, ¿dónde estaba Trowa?, sólo deseaba que estuviese bien. Traté de sentarme pero fue inútil, el cuerpo me dolía completamente, opté por dejar esa idea a un lado...", la muerte del ocaso se acercaba cada vez más acompañada de la tierna y fría noche.  
  
Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, "... una semana, sólo soporte una semana en aquella prisión de blanco y cuidados excesivos, decidí terminar mi recuperación en casa, aunque fuera tendría un poco más de libertades. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital Trowa no me visitó, supe que se encontraba bien porque Duo me lo dijo, pero en ese momento no me desilusioné, sabía que era demasiado soportar alguien tan débil como yo..." volvió a su postura, se puso de pie y miró nuevamente por la ventana. La débil pero persistente luz del único faro del jardín era lo más notable de aquella vista.  
  
"Aún reposaba de mis heridas cuando él llegó a mi casa sin razón aparente. Traté de no parecer muy ansioso por verlo, pero tampoco quería menospreciar el detalle.  
  
"-Hola Trowa- me comporté de manera natural, como si la última vez que lo hubiese visto fuera el día anterior.  
  
"-Hola Quatre- él se comportaba igual que siempre, -¿cómo te sientes?-  
  
"-Estoy bien Trowa... muchas gracias por haberme salvado-  
  
"-Era mi misión rescatarte- me sentí algo triste cuando lo dijo, aunque ya sabía de antemano que sólo había sido eso, una misión más. Creo que en lo profundo de mi se encontraba un anhelo de que hubiese sido algo más.  
  
"-Aún así te lo agradezco- le dije con una de mis amplias sonrisas, pero el me miró de una manera enfadada, eso me extrañó, -¿Trowa?-  
  
"-No sirves- su mirada me lastimaba.  
  
"-¿Cómo?-  
  
"-Deberías dejarlo, no sirves como soldado Quatre- ¿dejarlo?, imposible. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí.  
  
"-Lo siento, tal vez no sirva mucho, pero es lo único que se hacer- ¿confusión?, no, Trowa no mostraba confusión, ira tal vez, era indiferente. Una mirada, sólo eso y se fue sin despedirse."  
  
Miró la daga de manera dulce, aún se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, "...tal vez en ese momento no lo hubiera pensado dos veces...". Dirigió su mirada hacia fuera, la habitación ya estaba sumergida en un mar de oscuridad y el frío aumentaba con forme el tiempo.  
  
"Aquella conversación con Trowa me afectó, traté de que no sucediera pero no tuve éxito, creo que Duo se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba, él es muy listo. una tarde llegó a mi casa con un enorme pastel acompañado de esa sonrisa que me encanta. Nos sentamos en el jardín a comerlo y tomar té, mientras yo lo observaba charlar, pero en cierto momento su expresión cambió, estaba preocupado por algo.  
  
"-¿Quatre?- me preocupé, desde que lo conocía jamás había visto ese semblante en él, no me gustaba. Traté de sonreírle.  
  
"-¿Sí Duo?-  
  
"-¿Qué sucede Quatre?- sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos violeta eran opacados por la tristeza.  
  
"-No se a qué te refieres, en todo caso yo debería preguntarte qué es lo que te ocurre, te noto algo triste-  
  
"-Lo estoy...- me sorprendí, lo miré a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada.  
  
"-¿Por qué?- qué era aquello por lo que la sonrisa de mi querido amigo se había opacado.  
  
"-Por ti- ¿por mi?, ¿por qué por mi?, no valía la pena, no valía...  
  
"-Es una pérdida de tiempo Duo- bajé la mirada.  
  
"-No lo es- él se acercó a mi y puso sus manos sobre las mías. Me obligué a levantar la mirada para verlo, estaba realmente preocupado por mi, silencio seguido de un impulso. Me lancé a abrazarlo al tiempo que mis lágrimas escapaban, hasta ese momento no había derramado lágrima alguna. Él me abrazó y dejó de preguntarme mientras yo me desahogaba. Cuando terminé de llorar me sentí muy bien, pero no quise dejarlo y él me permitió quedarme así. Los dos en silencio, la suave brisa acariciándonos, sentí que era necesario que él se enterara de lo que me ocurría.  
  
"-Ya veo- me dijo sin soltarme.  
  
"-Trowa es mi amigo, no quiero ser una carga para nadie- no le dije que posiblemente estaba enamorado de Trowa, era sólo una posibilidad. Aunque parezca extraño sabía que lo estaba pero de pronto la inseguridad me embargaba. Decidí no comentarle nada.  
  
"-No eres una carga Quatre, nosotros somos soldados no tuvimos una vida placentera, pero nos tenemos unos a otros y es más que suficiente-  
  
"-Pero...-  
  
"-No Q-chan, estoy seguro que lo dicho por Trowa fue a causa de la preocupación. Él te aprecia tanto como yo... o tal vez más...- me separé un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
"-¿Tu crees?-  
  
"-Claro, el Dios de la Muerte no se equivoca- de nuevo su sonrisa iluminaba el día, sonreí también, sus palabras me regresaron la tranquilidad."  
  
Sonrió un poco y volvió a tomar asiento, "... una semana después me encontré con Trowa en el hangar, ya no podía sonreírle, a pesar de las palabras de Duo no podía. El silencio tan incómodo entre los dos se hacía más grande, tanto que no lo soporte, le di la espalda y me dispuse a marcharme, pero sucedió algo inesperado.  
  
"-Espera Quatre- me detuve en seco, aún le daba la espalda.  
  
"-¿Si?- no me atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, temía que al hacerlo ese deseo dentro de mi explotaría.  
  
"-Lo siento- me sorprendió, ¿acaso se disculpaba por...  
  
"-No haz hecho nada malo Trowa- di un paso para seguir mi camino, pero él se acercó y me tomó del brazo impidiendo mi partida. -¿Trowa?-  
  
"-No creo ser merecedor de tu perdón Quatre, pero quiero que sepas que lo último que te dije, yo...- lo interrumpí.  
  
"-No es necesario, no lo es...- mi temor de verlo a los ojos crecía.  
  
"-Es necesario, nunca debí decirte eso, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti y al encontrarte en aquel estado yo...- soltó mi brazo lentamente, tenía ganas de correr, desaparecer, mis piernas no respondieron. De pronto sentí su peso en mi espalda, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo en un abrazo afectuoso, la rodillas me temblaban. -Quatre yo... yo...- ¿qué era lo que me diría?, ¿qué?, necesitaba saberlo, pero me era imposible preguntarle ya que no salía palabra alguna de mi boca. -Quatre yo te quiero mucho...- mi corazón se volvía loco. -... eres una persona muy especial...- mi garganta se secaba. -eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo perderte...- el corazón se detuvo, fue sorprendente no haber muerto en aquel lugar, pero ya me esperaba aquello.  
  
"Me separé de Trowa haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que me quedaba, me di media vuelta y miré esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, una sonrisa tan viva como yo se formaba en mis labios. -no te preocupes Trowa, estoy bien, gracias por la disculpa- no mantendría esa sonrisa por mucho tiempo, tenía que salir de ese lugar. -tengo cosas que hacer, pero me alegra que hayamos quedado bien...- hice una reverencia en disculpa y me retiré."  
  
El joven rubio tomó la daga y la admiró, "... sólo amigo... imposible...", colocó la hoja suavemente sobre su muñeca izquierda, hizo presión sobre ella, la piel se volvía más blanca al momento que la presión aumentaba, "... supongo que es el fin...".  
  
Se detuvo en seco al escuchar los toques en la puerta, apartó la daga de su muñeca y la colocó sobre la mesa, dio el pase y la puerta se abrió. Se trataba de un hombre de cabellos y barba oscuros.  
  
-Disculpe joven Quatre, lo buscan- dijo el hombre posando su mirada en la daga sobre la mesa.  
  
-Gracias Rashid, ahora voy- Quatre no le dirigió la mirada.  
  
-Sí, se encuentra en la sala de música, con permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.  
  
El joven rubio postró su mirada aqua sobre la daga y dio una gran sonrisa. -Tal vez otro día- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Recorría los grandes pasillos mientras pensaba en quién lo podría visitar, hacía varios días que Duo no se aparecía por ahí, así que no podía ser él, entonces, ¿quién?.  
  
Llegó al cuarto de música, se sorprendió al ver al chico de mirada esmeralda sentado en el sofá. Quatre se acercó a él con una extensa sonrisa mientras lo observaba ponerse de pie.  
  
-Buenas noches Quatre- tomaba la mano del rubio y este le correspondió el saludo. Quatre le indicó el sillón para que tomara asiento, él hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Que sorpresa verte por aquí Trowa, dime ¿sucede algo?- miraba directamente aquellos ojos que le encantaban tratando de no perderse en ellos.  
  
-Pues yo...- se detuvo un poco, -Quatre, necesito hablarte de algo-  
  
-¿Algo?, espero que no sea el regalo, creo que era algo lindo- Quatre intentaba con todo tomar fuerzas para no saltarle encima.  
  
-No, no es eso... en realidad el regalo está bien-  
  
-Ya veo- bajó un poco la mirada, "... entonces ya se lo diste, sólo espero que seas feliz con esa persona..." el tacto en su mano lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- la mirada esmeralda denotaba preocupación.  
  
-Bi... bien- esa mirada, la calidez de esa piel sobre la suya. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, no podía... no, mas bien, no debía ser presa de sus sentimientos. -esta noche hará frío-  
  
-¿Quatre?- Trowa se puso de pie y observó la figura del rubio. Quatre dio media vuelta y miró a Trowa.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿decías?-  
  
-¿Estás bien?-  
  
-Traeré algo de té, espérame aquí por favor- el rubio salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina fue atrapado por sus pensamientos, "... un amigo... traté de ser su amigo durante semanas, él me platicaba sus experiencias y yo me dedicaba a escuchar, pero cuando me preguntaba cómo estaba yo, cambiaba drásticamente de tema, imposible explicarle que estaba loco por él y que si por mi fuera estaríamos los dos solos en el mundo para siempre...  
  
"... pero ser su amigo trae consigo consecuencias y lo sabía, un día llegó a mi con la misma actitud mostrada hace un momento, con esa actitud..." se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, miraba aquel suelo impecable y no se percató de la presencia de Rashid.  
  
-¿Joven Quatre?- Quatre levantó la mirada y lo observó esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
-Necesito té, ¿podrías llevarlo al cuarto de música?, por favor-  
  
-Sí, seguro- dicho esto Quatre salió de la cocina, llegó a la puerta principal de la mansión y salió de esta, dejando que le frío manto nocturno y la humedad del viento lo abrazaran, tomaran su cuerpo, despejaran su mente.  
  
"Nunca pensé que llegaría a darle consejos de amor a la persona que quiero, pero aquel día lo hice. Cuando Trowa llegó le costó algo de trabajo hablarme de eso.  
  
"-Quatre, necesito tu ayuda- estas palabras me hicieron pensar que tal vez estaba en problemas, yo sólo lo miré con preocupación. -no es nada grave, quita esa cara, ¿quieres?-  
  
"-¿Qué sucede Trowa?- si no era nada grave, entonces ¿qué era?, ojalá nunca hubiese hecho esa pregunta.  
  
"-Es difícil para mi decírtelo... estoy... yo... hay alguien que me gusta...- ¿alguien?, ¿alguien irrumpía el corazón de?... me quedé atónito mientras él me decía lo maravillosa que era esa persona, se veía que la quería bastante. Un dolor inundó mi pecho, mis lágrimas imploraban que las dejase salir, liberarlas del tormento de mis sentimientos, no podía, no debía. -¿Quatre?- lo miré. -¿estás bien?- parecía extrañado por mi comportamiento.  
  
"-Sí, así que deseas regalarle algo-  
  
"-Sí, pero no se qué cosa y tu eres muy bueno para esto-  
  
"-Por supuesto que te ayudaré-"  
  
-¿Winner?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Quatre volteó para saber de quién se trataba encontrándose con un joven de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante.  
  
-¿Wufei?- lo tomó por sorpresa.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Wufei se veía preocupado. Quatre le sonrió y observó el cielo.  
  
-Necesitaba algo de aire, adentro está muy sofocado-  
  
-Pero aquí hace frío y tu sólo llevas puesto esos pantalones y una camisa de manga corta-.  
  
-Tienes razón, entremos- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando paso a Wufei para que entrara. -¿Qué haces aquí Wufei?, hace mucho que no me visitabas- cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
  
-Espero que no te moleste-  
  
-Por supuesto que no- caminó seguido de Wufei, pero se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-  
  
-No, ¿podrías subir al cuarto de música?, iré en un momento- sonrió ampliamente, Wufei sólo asintió y comenzó a subir. Quatre dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la cocina.  
  
"Trowa enamorado, debería tomar su ejemplo y hacer lo mismo, tal vez debería fijarme en Wufei, es una buena persona..." sonrió, "... pero que tonterías estás pensando Quatre...", entró en la cocina en donde estaba Rashid calentando el agua para el té.  
  
-Déjalo Rashid, yo lo haré-  
  
-¿Seguro? Joven Quatre-  
  
-Sí- le dio una amplia sonrisa, Rashid salió de la cocina mientras Quatre preparaba todo para hacer el té.  
  
"Le ayudé a Trowa a escoger un hermoso medallón, era una llave de plata con detalles de hojas. Cuando regresamos a la base nos avisaron que Duo y Heero habían tenido problemas en su misión, Trowa corrió a la enfermería para buscar algún botiquín y yo fui directo al hangar en donde estarían los Gundams, pero no encontré nada, mas que un Deathscythe y un Wing Zero en muy malas condiciones." Colocó las tres tazas con té sobre una charola y se dispuso a ir a la habitación. "Nos dijeron que Duo había llevado a un muy mal herido Heero al hospital, cuando llegué al lugar me dijeron que Heero estaba fuera de peligro."  
  
Llegó a la habitación, se encontraban Wufei y Trowa conversando acerca de los Gundams. Quatre colocó la charola en la mesita de centro que adornaba el lugar, los chicos le agradecieron el detalle, pero un silencio incómodo los envargó.  
  
-Discúlpenme por haberlos molestado, será mejor que me vaya- Wufei dejó la taza en la mesita y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.  
  
-No te vayas- dijo Quatre, "... será mejor estar los tres, así no me quedaré solo con Trowa", sonrió al chino y este se sentó de nuevo. -dime Wufei, ¿sucede algo?-.  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-Algo te molesta, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de eso- Quatre miró los ojos negros.  
  
-No te puedo engañar, ¿cierto?- Wufei tomó la taza de nuevo y dio un sorbo al líquido de esta.  
  
-¿Es Duo?- dijo Quatre topándose con la mirada sorpresiva de Wufei.  
  
-Hace tiempo que él está algo alejado, ¿no creen?, eso es raro- Wufei miraba el líquido en la taza.  
  
-¿No te haz dado cuenta Wufei?- preguntó Trowa que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento. -de que Duo y Heero...- se detuvo al ver como Wufei tomaba con fuerza la taza.  
  
-Sí, me he dado cuenta- dejó la taza en la mesita y se recargó en el sillón. -¿Quatre?, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Quatre otorgándole toda su atención al chino.  
  
-¿Tocarías para mi?-  
  
-Sí- Quatre sonrió y se puso de pie para acercarse al precioso piano blanco que estaba en la habitación, se sentó y sus manos comenzaron a presionar suavemente las teclas produciendo una melodiosa tonada.  
  
Sus manos y su mente se separaban, mientras tocaba su mente divagaba entre sus pensamientos. "A veces pienso que llego a ser demasiado egoísta, me importaba la salud de Heero pero no le prestaba demasiada atención, incluso llegué a olvidarme de Duo, no sabía si estaba bien. Lo único que habitaba mi cabeza era Trowa y el hecho de pensar que en ese mismo instante estuviese en los brazos de alguien mas... con alguien mas...", se percató de que sus manos ya se habían detenido, se puso de pie y se acercó a los otros dos.  
  
-Será mejor que traiga más té, ¿no lo creen?- sonrió a sus invitados y tomó asiento.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul cobalto los miraba desconcertado. Trowa se puso de pie y se acercó al chico.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Heero?- preguntó Trowa preocupado por la manera en que Heero se mostraba.  
  
-¿No se encuentra Duo con ustedes?- preguntó Heero algo exaltado.  
  
-No Heero, ¿por qué?- Quatre se puso de pie, Heero se veía bastante alterado a pesar de demostrar su frialdad característica, eso le preocupaba.  
  
Heero no contestó, se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero el joven chino se apresuró a jalarlo del brazo para detener su paso y lo puso contra la pared deteniéndolo con uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho de Heero. "Wufei, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?" el joven rubio miró a Wufei.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Yuy?- preguntó el chino sin soltar a Heero, pero este parecía que no respondería a las preguntas. Wufei comenzó a desesperase.- ¡respóndeme!, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Duo?-  
  
-Basta Wufei- Trowa separó al chino de Heero -¿qué sucedió Heero?-  
  
-Duo llegó a mi departamento esta tarde, pero salió corriendo y no lo eh visto en el resto del día- dijo sin mirar a los demás a los ojos.  
  
-¿Por qué salió corriendo?- preguntó Quatre. "Lamento no estar para ti cuando me necesites Quatre, pero yo... esas fueron las últimas palabras que me había dicho Duo...", pensamientos, sentimientos, imágenes se debatían dentro de su ser; era demasiada la preocupación. La voz de Heero volvió a llamar su atención.  
  
-Porque entró cuando Reelena me estaba besando- dijo, se zafó de la mano de Wufei y volvió su mirada a la nada. "... besando... ¿a Reelena?... pobre Duo..." Quatre no podía creerlo.  
  
-Maldito...- Wufei se hubiese abalanzado sobre Heero pero Trowa lo detuvo. -¡Suéltame Barton!- el chino estaba furioso.  
  
-Espera Wufei, antes tenemos que encontrar a Duo- dijo Trowa aún sujetaba a Wufei.  
  
-Él tiene razón Wufei, hace mucho frío y está lloviendo, conociendo a Duo, lo más seguro es que ande deambulando bajo la lluvia- Quatre había conseguido captar la atención de Wufei.  
  
-Está bien, pero cuando lo encuentre me haré cargo de Yuy- tomó su chamarra y se preparó para salir -iré a la base, si lo encuentran llámenme- Wufei salió de la habitación.  
  
-Vamos Quatre, buscaremos en sus restaurantes favoritos y en el centro comercial- dijo Trowa y salió de la habitación. Quatre observó a Heero, estaba furioso pero no tenía las agallas suficientes para golpearlo.  
  
-¿Heero?- su preocupación por Duo crecía, necesitaba saber que el joven de ojos violetas estaba bien..  
  
-Iré a su casa de nuevo, por favor llámame si lo encuentran- Heero salió de la habitación sin dirigirle alguna mirada al rubio.  
  
Un golpe. Lo único que hizo o pudo hacer Quatre fue golpear la pared, descargar su ira y su preocupación sobre algo. caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la parte en donde se encontraba el carro de Trowa, ya había olvidado el dolor proveniente de su puño. El camino hacia la búsqueda de Duo comenzaba.  
  
La lluvia seguía cayendo y el frío iba en aumento, el frágil cuerpo se estremeció un poco, había olvidado por completo llevar una chamarra, Trowa lo notó.  
  
-Debes tener frío, no llevas nada además de esa camisa tan delgada- Trowa miraba de reojo a Quatre sin dejar de poner atención al camino.  
  
-Lo se, no tienes que recordarme lo estúpido que soy- esas palabras, Quatre sentía la ira dentro, era como una bestia que quisiese salir para devorar todo a su paso, todo. La mirada aqua se postró en el conductor, "... ¿qué estoy haciendo?, no es justo, no lo es..." miró por su ventana. -lo siento, no debí hablarte así-.  
  
-Puedes hablar como quieras Quatre- Trowa era indiferente. El niño rubio sintió la depresión de nuevo sobre él, "... es lo que te ganas Quatre...", no dejaba de ver por la ventana, "... si tan sólo fuera como las gotas..." el silencio llegó, era como si ambos estuvieran en mundos diferentes.  
  
"Han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros, cosas que jamás pensé que me sucederían. La primera vez que vi a Duo enojado fue durante una de las visitas al hospital, Wufei, Trowa y yo visitábamos a Heero, pero al llegar nos encontramos con que Reelena había llegado primero... siempre me enseñaron a no juzgar a las demás personas, pero no puedo hacer eso con Reelena, en realidad no la soporto..." un pequeño suspiro, Quatre recargó la frente en el vidrio y cerró los ojos.  
  
"Cuando Duo llegó nos encontrábamos todos comiendo, hubo una pelea y mi amigo de ojos violetas salió afectado, cuando él salió de la habitación corrí tras él pero no pude alcanzarlo. Hasta ese momento pensaba que la sonrisa de Duo era eterna, pero ahora..." abrió los ojos al sentir que el auto se detenía.  
  
-El centro comercial, vamos- Trowa se bajó del auto seguido por Quatre, ambos se separaron para cubrir mayor terreno. La mirada aqua trataba de no perder detalle alguno del establecimiento, "... estuve pensando en Duo desde que se marchó del hospital, llegada la noche decidí ir a su casa, pero no me contestaba, nadie... giré la perilla, la puerta estaba abierta y me extrañó, Duo no hubiese dejado la puerta abierta entonces tenía que estar ahí. Entré hasta llegar a la habitación de Duo, lo encontré perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.  
  
"Me acerqué a él con cuidado, puse mi mano sobre la suya sacándolo del hechizo en que se encontraba, me sentí muy mal al ver esa mirada en él, me rehusaba a aceptar que en verdad era él. De pronto sentí una pequeña envestida, Duo se había abrazado a mi y derramaba grandes lágrimas, lo rodeé con mis brazos para tranquilizarlo. Al sentir su tristeza sobre mi recordé cuando él me reconfortó, intentaría hacer lo mismo.  
  
"Se quedó profundamente dormido así que lo recosté en la cama y salí al balcón, no podía dejarlo solo. El frío viento de la madrugada me llegaba de lleno, era fantástico pero a la vez me llenaba de imágenes.. imágenes de Trowa..." el tacto sobre su hombro sacó a Quatre de sus pensamientos.  
  
-No lo encontré- dijo Trowa mirando a Quatre.  
  
-Ni yo- Quatre se alejó del joven alto y comenzó a caminar hacia el automóvil. "... sentí cuando Duo despertó y me acerqué a él, a pesar de lucir una enorme sonrisa se veía devastado, tomé sus manos y le pedí que durmiera mientras yo iría por algo de comida para el desayuno, le besé la frente y me retiré..." Quatre entró en el automóvil, el frío ya no significaba nada para él.  
  
-No te preocupes, Duo es fuerte, estará bien- dijo Trowa poniendo en marcha el auto.  
  
-Eso espero- Quatre miró su puño, estaba algo inflamado por el golpe.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Trowa al mirar el rojo puño.  
  
-Peleé contra mi mismo, pero parece que perdí- Quatre miró de nuevo por la ventana dejando vagar sus pensamientos en la densa lluvia. "Cuando dejé a Duo caminé durante un largo rato, por alguna razón me sentía solo, desnudo, esperando a que Trowa llegara, haciéndome falsas esperanzas... ¿cómo podía estar pensando en mi cuando Duo estaba mal?.  
  
"Quería saber qué era lo que le sucedía a Duo, aunque ya lo sospechaba, pero aún así quería saberlo de sus propios labios. Llegué de nuevo al departamento de Duo, preparé todo para que tomara una ducha mientras yo hacía algo para desayunar. Al terminar los alimentos lo llevé al mirador y le pregunté la causa de su tristeza.  
  
"Como lo suponía, todo provenía de Heero, él era el causante del dolor. Nuestras situaciones eran parecidas, con una pequeña diferencia, yo soy demasiado débil, demasiado cobarde, demasiado... " el sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó el aparato y contestó, se pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Heero.  
  
-Lo encontré-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3er capítulo!!!, dejé a un lado los exámenes de la universidad para ponerme a escribirlo, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, pronto tendré el capítulo cuatro, los pensamientos de un payaso silencioso. Espérenlo!!  
  
Releí el capítulo y me encontré con horribles faltas de ortografía, soy una vergüenza u___u;... ni siquiera parece que estudio Letras Españolas T___T... pero ya las arreglé (o al menos eso parece), espero que ahora si esté con la calidad que ustedes se merecen.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Loreto W: ¡GRACIAS! *_____*... me encanta que te agrade mi manera de escribir T____T, me siento feliz, feliz... subes mi ánimos amiga, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, cuídate y gracias de nuevo.  
  
Abare: Ohayo!! A-cha n____n... me alegro que Heero haya quedado bien ante tus ojos, jeje no me vas a poder molestar en la clase de inglés para continuarlo =P... nos vemos luego... gracias!.  
  
Uru: Hola amiga Uru, gracias por tu review... bueno el pequeño Heero, a pesar de ser el soldado perfecto, es un inseguro en el amor, y con respecto a quedarse con Duo no te aseguro nada, porque mi pequeña y maquiavélica mente está planeando cosas grandes y malignas, espero controlarla... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n____n  
  
Roquel: Gracias, Gracias!!!, por tus dos reviews, el del primer capítulo y el del segundo (pues sí =P). Creo que efectivamente falta algo de camino por recorrer, pero haré la espera lo más corta posible, ah, sería incapaz de establecer alguna relación entre Heero y Rellena, primero se enfría el infierno, jajaja... y sí, tendrá algunas dificultades el joven Heero para ganarse de nuevo el afecto de Duo. Nos vemos!!!  
  
Laie: Hola amiga, gracias!!!... espera a que la historia termine para hacerle daño a Heero n___ñ;... aunque aún no estoy segura del final, todo puede suceder... nos vemos!!  
  
Hotaru-chan: Ohayo!!, gracias por tu review, aunque creo que a Heero no le gustará saber que estás enojado con él u___u;... bueno, él se lo buscó. Aquí tienes el capítulo de Quatre, y te alegrará saber que el siguiente es de Trowa n___n... y lamento hacerte un vicio, no espera, en realidad no lamento eso, así hago que leas mi historia,, muajajaja!!!... =P gracias, nos vemos pronto. 


	4. IV° Trowa

¡Konnichiwa!, les agradezco sus reviews, aquí tienen el capítulo cuatro de Dulce Lluvia, estos son los pensamientos de un payaso silencioso. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
Pero que conste, en este capítulo ni siquiera menciono a Reelena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La luz centellaba débil pero persistente, evitando que aquella habitación fuese tragada por la oscuridad. Parecía ser una sala, pero lo único que moraba en ella era un desolado y triste sillón.  
  
Las gotas de sudor recorrían el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, los músculos se contraían con el subir y bajar de las pesas, mientras que la mirada verde esmeralda se clavaba en alguna parte de la nada. "¿Estoy condenado a la soledad?, yo quisiera..." una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, "... no lo creo...". Dejó las pesas a un lado y se puso de pie, caminó de manera lenta hasta llegar a la gran ventana.  
  
"Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, pero no lo he visto desde hace un buen tiempo, creo que me evita..." se dio media vuelta alejándose de la ventana, recorrió el pequeño departamento hasta llegar al baño, se detuvo frente al espejo sobre el lavamanos y se miró en él, observándose con sumo cuidado. "¿Te rendirás?, no le has dicho aún, y ¿te rendirás?... no lo haré."  
  
Inhaló un poco de aire mientras las prendas que aprisionaban su cuerpo iban cayendo una a una. El agua emanaba de la regadera alejando de su mente los pensamientos y trayendo consigo una calma total.  
  
Ahora su bien formado cuerpo estaba libre de impureza y era cubierto de nuevo por la tela de las ropas. Se miró al espejo en su habitación y arregló el cuello de la camisa verde, sacudió un poco y con mucho cuidado los pantalones negros, una última mirada a todo su cuerpo para terminar con aquel ritual.  
  
Salió de su habitación y recorrió la sala en busca de las llaves del automóvil, tomó una chaqueta y salió de su casa. El camino hacia su destino no era muy largo, "... ¿mi destinos?, ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo..." ahí, sentado del lado del piloto, con sólo el ruido de la lluvia al morir en el metal, sus sentimientos se debatían con la razón. "Entonces, sin rumbo..." encendió el automóvil y salió del estacionamiento.  
  
Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas a pesar del frío y la lluvia, esa lluvia que le daba un toque maravilloso a las luces, pero él no lo veía, no se percataba de todo lo que en su alrededor había.  
  
"-Es muy peligroso, tenemos que esperar a Duo y a Wufei -la mirada de Heero era incesante, creía en lo que decía, pero no podía dejarlo así, ya casi pasaba una semana.  
  
"-Estaré bien, además no se necesita de todo un ejército para rescatar a una sola persona -estaba decidido, no podía dejar a uno de los nuestros en manos enemigas... o al menos ese era mi pensamiento en aquel momento. Obtuve el permiso de Heero e inmediatamente me dirigí a la base enemiga la cual se encontraba en medio de unos pantanos, fue difícil llegar pero lo logré.  
  
"La seguridad en aquella base era demasiada, mi plan había sido entrar sin ser detectado, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo a la manera de Duo, haciendo mucho ruido. Exploté el hangar para entrar por el lado opuesto, eso me daría tiempo de buscar a Quatre y el mapa que Heero me había dado me sería de mucha ayuda. Encontré la celda, sin duda alguna era aquella en donde se encontraba mi amigo. Cuando entre me sorprendí mucho al verlo, sentado y cabizbajo, en horribles condiciones, al parecer había sufrido serias torturas. Me acerqué a él con cuidado, pero ni siquiera me miraba, sus brazos caían pesados y su cabello sucio cubría su rostro.  
  
"-Hazlo -¿hacerlo?, no comprendí sus palabras en aquel momento hasta que vi el arma en mi mano, ¿matarlo?, ¿cómo podría?, no. Me acerque y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro.  
  
"-¿Puedes caminar? -no respondió a mis palabras, él había decidido morir en aquel lugar, pero yo no lo permitiría. Lo levanté con tanto cuidado tratando de no lastimarlo, pasé mi brazo por su cintura y lo apoyé en mi. -Tenemos que salir rápido--  
  
"-Trowa, yo...- no me miraba, sus palabras, -creo que deberías dejarme y...- ¿dejarlo?, me embargó la tristeza, no sería capaz de algo así, preferiría mil veces morir que dejarlo, lo interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchando esas palabras indignas de él.  
  
"-No Quatre, eres parte del equipo...- y de mi vida, ¿por qué no podía decírselo?, logré que avanzara.  
  
"Salir de la base fue todo un lío, pero logramos llegar al pantano. La llovizna caía la humedad y el frío se sentían bastante, pero el cuerpo de Quatre lo resentía más, decidí buscar algún lugar seco para descansar.  
  
"Nos instalamos en un tronco hueco y lo suficientemente grande. Miraba a Quatre, él había sufrido bastante, me sentí enojado y triste, feliz de tenerlo conmigo pero odiaba como se veía. Él se estremeció y bajó la mirada, estaba seguro de debía tener algo de frió, me acerqué más a él y lo cobijé en mi pecho con sumo cuidado por sus heridas.  
  
"-Trowa -me dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
"-Debes tener frío, no te preocupes en cuanto salga el sol nos iremos- él sólo asintió y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo, era maravilloso tenerlo cerca de nueva cuenta, Quatre quedó profundamente dormido, al borde de la inconsciencia.  
  
"Al salir el sol lo tomé en brazos, le había hablado insistiendo en que despertara, pero era inútil, él ya estaba inconsciente. Recorrí el pantano en busca del lugar en donde me vería con Heero, tenía que darme prisa..." se detuvo en seco al observar bien el camino que había tomado, soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
  
-Mira hacia donde vas Trowa... bueno, no hay nada que perder... -apresuró un poco más a la máquina bajo sus pies, la lluvia seguía, pero eso a él no le preocupaba.  
  
"Quatre estaba por fin sano y salvo, me sentí aliviado de cierta manera, pero estando en nuestra posición tal vez volvería a sucederle lo mismo, no podría arriesgarme." El automóvil entraba a una enorme mansión.  
  
-No se que hago aquí... -detuvo el auto lo más cerca posible de la puerta, suspendió el motor, ahora solo se escuchaba el suave susurro de la lluvia, se recargó sobre el volante -esto no puede ser, lo se y aún así me duele... -una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla.  
  
"No lo visité en el hospital, me dolía verlo así. Cuando salió decidí visitarlo en su casa, nada perdería con ir allá, además ya debería estar de mejor humor y las heridas tan solo serían recuerdos. Cuando lo vi, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, estaba tranquilo, de cierta manera me molestó, esperaba un pequeño regaño de su parte, habría sido menos doloroso que esa indiferencia.  
  
"-Hola Trowa- sus palabras, tranquilas, punzantes, dolorosas. Me comporte de igual modo.  
  
"-Hola Quatre- creo que fue alguna clase de instinto, -¿cómo te sientes?-  
  
"-Estoy bien Trowa... muchas gracias por haberme salvado- ¿haberlo salvado?, ¿gracias?, ¿qué clase de respuesta debería haber dado a esa gratitud?  
  
"-Era mi misión rescatarte- era cortante, lo se, pero no podía evitarlo, no puedo..." los golpes a la ventana del lado del piloto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, era un hombre de mediana edad con cabellos y barba oscuros, llevaba consigo una sombrilla para evitar el toque del agua.  
  
Trowa abrió la ventana para hablar con el hombre.  
  
-Buenos noches joven Barton -dijo el hombre con gran cortesía.  
  
-Buenas noches Rashid -Trowa, de cierta manera, se sentía desconcertado.  
  
-Vine para ayudarle-  
  
-¿Cómo? -no entendía las palabras de Rashid.  
  
-Sí, supongo que usted no ha bajado del automóvil porque no tiene objeto alguno para cubrirse de la lluvia, o ¿me equivoco? -cuestionó Rashid.  
  
-¿La lluvia? -aún estaba perdido, "tiene razón, yegua hasta aquí y de pronto olvidé en donde estaba, supongo que aceptaré..." Trowa negó con la cabeza -tiene razón, esperaba a que la lluvia cesara un poco.-  
  
-Le traje un paraguas -Rashid se lo pasó por la ventana y retrocedió en espera de que Trowa saliera del automóvil.  
  
Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la gran mansión y entraron a ella. Rashid tomó los paraguas y le hizo un ademán a Trowa para que lo siguiera. Recorrieron los grandes pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto con un par de sillones, una mesa y un gran piano blanco.  
  
-Espere aquí, iré por el amo Quatre -el hombre se retiró de la habitación dejando a Trowa solo, él observó toda la habitación como si esa fuese la primera vez que la viera, tomó asiento y dejó su vista vagar en la nada.  
  
"-Aún así te lo agradezco- ¿agradecérmelo?, ¿por tratarlo como basura? Y esa sonrisa, debería estar enojado no sonriéndome, me irritaba verlo con esa actitud, -¿Trowa?-  
  
"-No sirves- enojo, ¿por qué?, aún no lo comprendo, pero era inevitable verlo de aquella manera, me lastimaba y eso me enfurecía.  
  
"-¿Cómo?- él ignoraba mis sentimientos.  
  
"-Deberías dejarlo, no sirves como soldado Quatre- no quería verlo lastimado de nuevo, él tenía dinero o podría irse con su padre. Quatre sólo me miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"-Lo siento, tal vez no sirva mucho, pero es lo único que se hacer- ¿era lo único?, pero si él era... es un ser maravilloso, acaso ¿era tan poca su estima?, no lo comprendí... sigo sin comprenderlo. Lo miraba buscando respuestas sin tener que preguntarle pero fue inútil, decidí salir de ahí." Sintió la llegada de un chico rubio, se puso de pie y extendió la mano en señal de saludo.  
  
-Buenas noches Quatre- Trowa se sentó al ver la señal que le daba Quatre.  
  
-Que sorpresa verte por aquí Trowa, dime ¿sucede algo?- miraba directo a los ojos esmeralda. "Si tu supieras..." pensó Trowa.  
  
-Pues yo...- se detuvo un poco y pensó "¿yo?, ¿por qué estaba ahí?, ¿qué le diría?", -Quatre, necesito hablarte de algo- "tal vez esta es mi oportunidad".  
  
-¿Algo?, espero que no sea el regalo, creo que era algo lindo- Quatre estaba algo preocupado  
  
-No, no es eso... en realidad el regalo está bien- "¿el regalo?, solo pretextos."  
  
-Ya veo- Quatre bajó la mirada ante la respuesta de Trowa. Él notó que algo andaba mal con el rubio, se acercó un poco más a Quatre y colocó su mano sobre la de él.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- la mirada esmeralda denotaba preocupación.  
  
-Bi... bien- Quatre se puso de pie rápidamente para alejarse de Trowa, se acercó a la ventana. -esta noche hará frío-  
  
-¿Quatre?- Trowa se puso de pie y observó a Quatre que le daba la espalda. "¿Quatre?" Trowa se resistía a la idea de ir a abrazarlo. Quatre se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Trowa.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿decías?-  
  
-¿Estás bien?- su preocupación crecía, al igual que el dolor, "acaso ¿es por mi?"  
  
-Traeré algo de té, espérame aquí por favor- el rubio salió de la habitación. La vista de Trowa se perdía en la ventana frente a él. "Una semana después de aquel incidente me encontré con Quatre en el hangar de la base, aún no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio entre nosotros se volvía cada vez más incómodo, él se dispuso a irse así que dio media vuelta, no podía permitirlo.  
  
"-Espera Quatre- se detuvo, pero no me miraba.  
  
"-¿Si?-  
  
"-Lo siento- pensé que una disculpa lo arreglaría todo, pero me equivoqué, él ni siquiera me miró.  
  
"-No haz hecho nada malo Trowa- él iba a seguir su camino, no podía dejarlo ir. Lo tomé del brazo para impedir su partida. -¿Trowa?- permanecía a sus espaldas.  
  
"-No creo ser merecedor de tu perdón Quatre, pero quiero que sepas que lo último que te dije, yo...- me interrumpió  
  
"-No es necesario, no lo es...- era necesario, no lo dejaría ir hasta que terminara de hablar.  
  
"-Es necesario, nunca debí decirte eso, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti y al encontrarte en aquel estado yo...- tenía que decirle, no encontraba palabras, solté su brazo lentamente dejando que se fuera, pero él no se movió. Fui víctima de mis instintos y lo abracé -Quatre yo... yo...- mi nerviosismo crecía -Quatre yo te quiero mucho...-tal vez lo lograría -... eres una persona muy especial...- dos palabras más, todo dependía de eso, mi temor aumentaba. -eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo perderte...- ¿qué había hecho?, fui un completo estúpido, un cobarde."  
  
Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y colocó sus manos sobre su cara. "Sentí cómo su cálido cuerpo se alejaba de mi, se dio media vuelta y me miró a los ojos -no te preocupes Trowa, estoy bien, gracias por la disculpa- me sonreía, pero me odiaba, podía verlo, podía sentirlo -tengo cosas que hacer, pero me alegra que hayamos quedado bien...- sólo una reverencia de disculpa y salió de la habitación" el suave tacto sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada topándose con unos enormes ojos negros que lo veían con preocupación.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto el joven de ojos negros.  
  
-Sí Wufei, gracias -Trowa se recargó e indicó a Wufei que tomara asiento, -que milagro Wufei, ¿qué haces por aquí? -sus ojos esmeralda seguían al joven mientras se sentaba.  
  
-Ya no soportaba la soledad -  
  
-Ya veo -Trowa bajó la mirada.  
  
-Veo que aún no le dices -dijo Wufei topándose con la mirada sorpresiva de Trowa .lo se, no puedes engañarme... -  
  
-Es muy difícil -  
  
-Tal vez si tu... -fue interrumpido.  
  
-No lo creo amigo mío -Trowa estaba calmado, pero perdía toda esperanza, -¿cómo está Sheng Long? -dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente.  
  
-Le he hecho las reparaciones necesarias, -Wufei entendía que era difícil para Trowa hablar sobre algo así.  
  
La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al chico rubio con una charola y tres tazas sobre esta. Quatre colocó la charola sobre la mesa de centro, los chicos le agradecieron el detalle. Wufei se percató de la manera en que Trowa miraba al joven rubio, sin duda él había interrumpido la ocasión, el joven chino rompió el incómodo silencio formado.  
  
-Discúlpenme por haberlos molestados, será mejor que me vaya -Wufei dejó la taza de lado y estaba por pararse pero el rubio lo detuvo.  
  
-No te vayas -dijo Quatre con una sonrisa -dime Wufei, ¿sucede algo? -  
  
-¿Cómo?- cuestionó el chino. Trowa sólo miraba en silencio su conversación, mientras trataba de evitar sus sentimientos, "acaso ¿él teme a estar a solas conmigo?, eso explicaría el por qué detuvo a Wufei, pero..."  
  
-Algo te molesta, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de eso- Quatre veía directo a los ojos de Wufei, Trowa sólo sufría en silencio, quería salir de ahí y desvanecerse en la lluvia, pero algo lo detenía.  
  
-No te puedo engañar, ¿cierto?- Wufei tomó la taza de nuevo y dio un sorbo al líquido.  
  
-¿Es Duo?- dijo Quatre ante la sorpresa de Wufei. "¿Wufei enamorado de Duo?", pensó Trowa, "¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"  
  
-Hace tiempo que él está algo alejado, ¿no creen?, eso es raro- Wufei miraba el líquido en la taza.  
  
"¿acaso lo ignoraba?" pensó Trowa. -¿No te haz dado cuenta Wufei?- preguntó, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba saber. -de que Duo y Heero...- se detuvo al observar a Wufei, el chino hacía presión sobre la taza.  
  
-Sí, me he dado cuenta- dejó la taza en la mesita y se recargó. -¿Quatre?, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-  
  
-Claro-.  
  
-¿Tocarías para mi?-  
  
-Sí- Quatre sonrió, se acercó al piano blanco, se sentó y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía.  
  
Trowa miraba los suaves movimientos hechos por el rubio mientras sus pensamientos se esparcían, "... no comprendí aquella actitud de Quatre, pero estaba decidido a retenerlo a mi lado, cada vez que él se alejaba era como si yo muriese, el dolor de mis constantes muertes aumentaba. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar con él?, ¿cómo?... Se me ocurrió algo, tal vez si hablaba con él sobre la persona que yo amaba, él me daría consejos, podríamos hablar de algo y compartir tiempo, y sólo tal vez lograría decirle todo.  
  
"Un día llegué con él totalmente convencido de lo que debería hablar, pero el problema era empezar.  
  
"-Quatre, necesito tu ayuda- era un buen comienzo, pero él me miró con preocupación -no es nada grave, quita esa cara, ¿quieres?-  
  
"-¿Qué sucede Trowa?- preguntó, tenía que decirle algo.  
  
"-Es difícil para mi decírtelo... estoy... yo... hay alguien que me gusta...- estas palabras hicieron que mis pensamientos y sentimientos fluyeran a un ritmo constante -esa persona es maravillosa, delicada y fuerte a la vez, en realidad le amo, me encantaría darle algo, tu sabes, algún regalo...-" se percató de que la melodía había terminado, ahora el joven rubio se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Quatre tomó asiento.  
  
-Será mejor que traiga más té, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Quatre con una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
La sorpresa de los tres jóvenes no se hizo esperar el ver que la puerta se había de pronto dejando ver a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azul cobalto. Trowa se percató de la intranquilidad de aquel chico, así que se puso de pie y se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Heero?- Trowa preguntó preocupado por la actitud del chico.  
  
-¿No se encuentra Duo con ustedes?- preguntó Heero con exaltación  
  
-No Heero, ¿por qué?- Quatre se puso de pie y se acercó a Heero.  
  
El chico no contestó, se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero Wufei lo asió por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera, lo colocó contra la pared e inhibió sus movimientos con su brazo  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Yuy?- cuestionó Wufei, pero Heero no contestaba. -¡respóndeme!, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Duo?-la rabia crecía.  
  
-Basta Wufei- Trowa separó al chino de Heero -¿qué sucedió Heero?-  
  
-Duo llegó a mi departamento esta tarde, pero salió corriendo y no lo eh visto en el resto del día- Heero evitaba las miradas.  
  
-¿Por qué salió corriendo?- preguntó Quatre preocupado. La mirada de Trowa oscilaba entre el rubio y Heero, "¿preocupación?, son similares, no entiendo..."  
  
-Porque entró cuando Reelena me estaba besando- Heero seguía con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Maldito...- Wufei se lanzó contra Heero pero fue detenido por Trowa, quien lo hizo por inercia -¡Suéltame Barton!- el chino estaba fuera de si.  
  
-Espera Wufei, antes tenemos que encontrar a Duo- dijo Trowa sujetando a Wufei.  
  
-Él tiene razón Wufei, hace mucho frío y está lloviendo, conociendo a Duo, lo más seguro es que ande deambulando bajo la lluvia- intervino Quatre captando la atención de Wufei.  
  
-Está bien, pero cuando lo encuentre me haré cargo de Yuy- tomó su chamarra y se preparó para salir -iré a la base, si lo encuentran llámenme- salió de la habitación.  
  
-Vamos Quatre, buscaremos en sus restaurantes favoritos y en el centro comercial- dijo Trowa y salió de la habitación. Si Duo tenía problemas tenía que darse prisa.  
  
"Quatre había permanecido callado y distante durante toda mi plática, eso me preocupó -¿Quatre? -capté su atención -¿estás bien? -no entendía su actitud.  
  
"-Sí, así que deseas regalarle algo- algo andaba mal con él, lo presentía, pero estaba seguro que se negaría a hablar de ello.  
  
"-Sí, pero no se qué cosa y tu eres muy bueno para esto-  
  
"-Por supuesto que te ayudaré- si esto funcionaba estaría con Quatre bastante tiempo", la lluvia y el frío seguían.  
  
Trowa subió al automóvil en espera de Quatre. "Escogimos un hermoso dije, tardamos menos tiempo de lo que pensé. Regresamos a la base y nos avisaron de que Duo y Heero habían tenido unos cuantos problemas, Quatre se dirigió al hangar, yo fui hacia la enfermería por el botiquín." Sintió el movimiento provocado por Quatre al subirse.  
  
Miró detenidamente a Quatre mientras el automóvil avanzaba, el rubio se estremeció al sentir el frío.  
  
-Debes tener frío, no llevas nada además de esa camisa tan delgada- Trowa temía que Quatre pescara un resfriado, estaba pensando en darle su chamarra.  
  
-Lo se, no tienes que recordarme lo estúpido que soy -palabras de enojo nunca antes escuchadas por Trowa, palabras hirientes y causantes de dolor -lo siento, no debí hablarte así-  
  
-Puedes hablar como quieras Quatre- a Trowa le dolían las palabras de Quatre, pero no permitiría que él lo supiera, su indiferencia era su mejor defensa.  
  
"Escuché sonidos provenientes de la salda de descanso, la voz de Duo sin duda. Me asomé un poco y observe algo que jamás pensé que vería, Heero abalanzándose sobre Duo, uniéndose con él en un beso seguido de un abrazo. De algo me di cuenta ese día, Duo no correspondía al afecto de Heero y eso me preocupaba, de cierta manera el soldado perfecto era mi mejor amigo. Hice mi primer intento de hablar con él en el hospital.  
  
"-¿Estás bien?- pregunté y él asintió, no había entendido mis intenciones y yo sólo lo miraba tratando de decirle sin palabras a lo que me refería.  
  
"-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.  
  
"-¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistí, me era difícil hacerle la pregunta de forma más directa.  
  
"-Mis heridas casi sanan, así que...-lo interrumpí, él estaba malentendiendo.  
  
"-Tu eres muy fuerte Heero, tus heridas físicas no significan nada, pero aquel día pasó algo más, lo se porque lo vi- su sorpresa inhibía sus palabras  
  
"-No se a qué te refieres- o se negaba a entenderlo  
  
"-Lo que quiero decir es que...- pero llegaron los demás a la habitación y no pudimos continuar, mi primer intento había fallado."  
  
Los ojos esmeralda observaron el centro comercial alzándose majestuoso por entre la lluvia, observó al rubio a su lado, pensativo, preocupado.  
  
-El centro comercial, vamos -Trowa bajó del auto seguido de Quatre. Ambos se separaron para cubrir más terreno. Trowa caminaba tranquilo sin perder detalle. "Tuve mi segunda oportunidad una semana después, me encontraba en la sala de descanso pensando en Quatre, había cambiado desde aquel día en que Duo y Heero tuvieron problemas. Ahora que lo pienso, él estaba cada vez más distante... entonces él..." separó en seco y observó en una vitrina su fantasmal reflejo. "Quatre está enamorado de Duo, eso explica el por qué se aleja de mi, él debe saber que Heero también lo ama", un suspiro.  
  
Continuó caminando. "Heero y yo estábamos en silencio, él fue quien habló primero.  
  
"-Aún no se a qué te refieres...- me sorprendió, no pude evitar sonreír.  
  
"-Haz tenido algunos problemas, ¿cierto?- miré a la nada, -tus pensamientos y sentimientos no son del todo claros, más bien se presentan en fracciones y total caos...- ¿estaba hablando de él?, o ¿de mi?, lo miré a los ojos, -o ¿me equivoco?- su confusión se mezclaba con la sorpresa.  
  
"-¿Por qué?...- aún no lo entendía.  
  
"-Es obvio que estás enamorado...- podía hablar de él, pero no de mi, es difícil de explicar." Se detuvo para contemplar la figura de Quatre, "... ¿es Duo quién te tiene así?..." caminó de nuevo, tocó a Quatre en el hombro para sacarlo del trance.  
  
-No lo encontré -dijo Trowa mirando a los ojos aqua.  
  
-Ni yo -Quatre comenzó a caminar seguido de Trowa.  
  
"Heero se rehusó a creerme, a pesar de que yo le dije que Duo sentía lo mismo por él. Heero simplemente se negó, creo que al igual que yo el miedo lo embargó." Trowa subió al auto y miró el volante frente a él mientras Quatre abordaba.  
  
-No te preocupes, Duo es fuerte, estará bien- Trowa había notado la preocupación del rubio, no le gustaba verlo así. Puso en marcha el auto.  
  
-Eso espero- Quatre miró su puño con detenimiento, Trowa se percató de esto.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Trowa al mirar el rojo puño.  
  
-Peleé contra mi mismo, pero parece que perdí- Quatre evitaba ver a Trowa, "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" se preguntó Trowa mirando el camino con atención.  
  
"Desde aquel día él me evita y pone pretextos, no estoy seguro si es por Duo, pero es lo más probable, me rehúso a creerlo... me rehúso..." el sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó a Quatre, su expresión indicaba que habían encontrado a Duo.  
  
"En realidad ¿él y Duo?" un suspiro.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Y bien?, ¿qué les pareció?, bueno, ustedes me pidieron que hiciera sufrir a Trowa e hizo todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.  
  
Sí, ya se que han de estar pensando "pero porque no simplemente se lo dice y se ahorra de problemas", pero recuerden que la solución más simple es la que se batalla más en encontrar, ¿no creen?.  
  
En el próximo capítulo será el turno de Wufei, así que tendrán que sufrir al ver de nuevo algunas escenas, pero es el chiste.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
May: Gomen, me confundí toda, ignora el mail que te mande, me alegra que sigas mi historia y gracias por tus e-mails, aquí tienes el cuarto capítulo espero te guste n____n  
  
Abare: Hola A-chan!!, gracias por tu review, ahora sólo falta un capítulo para saber qué es que lo que le pasará a Duo, trataré de hacer sufrir a Heero lo prometo. Yo no intentaría matarte, cómo puedes pensar eso n___ñ;... bueno, gracias y nos vemos pronto amiga.  
  
Uru Yuy: Gracias Uru!, no te preocupes que en el sexto capítulo sabrás de Duo, no desesperes. Con respecto a asesinar a algunos de los chicos, bueno, mmmmmmm.... no te prometo nada n___ñ;... y los haré sufrir, muajajaja!! =P  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: Gracias por tu review!!!, aquí tienes el cuarto capítulo n___n... lamento hacerte moquear un rato amiga, me temo que para como escribo tendrás que comprar más pañuelos n__ñ;... hice sufrir un poquito a Trowa, hago lo que puedo, pero lo haré sufrir más, no te preocupes. Y el final feliz, no te lo garantizo. Nos vemos!.  
  
Loreto W: ¡Gracias amiga!, no puedo evitar agradecerte tus reviews, gracias T___T... creo que cumplí con mi cometido, quería mostrar a un Quatre melancólico y no el típico chico alegre que todas conocemos n___n... estos son los pensamientos de Trowa, espero me dejes tu opinión. Tu también te cuidas, nos vemos amiga!!!  
  
Roquel: ¡Gracias querida amiga!, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que quede bien y mostrárselos a ustedes. Por fin terminé con los exámenes ordinarios, estoy feliz y parece que me fue bien, gracias por preguntar. Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo! n____n  
  
Aiko Maxwell: Pronto lo sabrás amiga, no te preocupes y ten paciencia, en el próximo capítulo te darás cuenta de los sentimientos de amigo chino. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto!  
  
Bo: Hola Bo!, lindo nick n___n... gracias por tu review, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, prometo no hacer esperar mucho n__ñ;... Gracias por todo, hasta luego!!  
  
Gracias por sus reviews, ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Pronto el siguiente capítulo. Hasta luego!!! 


	5. V° Wufei

Konnichiwa!!, les saluda Kaze, aquí les tengo el quinto capítulo n__n. Estos son los pensamientos de nuestro dragón favorito, ¡Wufei!, espero les sea de su agrado. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El silencio en aquella habitación era ensordecedor; un par de sillones, una mesa, dos máquinas de bebidas y paredes heladas de metal era toda la constitución del adorable paisaje.  
  
Los ojos negros, profundos, se clavaban en el techo, el hermoso cuerpo del joven descansaba recostado sobre el viejo pero cómodo sofá. Tantas cosas en su cabeza y no podía fijarse en una, mil ideas y la mente en blanco. El joven de cabellos negros se sentó y dio un suspiro.  
  
-Esto es agotador -se puso de pie y observó cuidadosamente la habitación, un nuevo suspiro. Recogió el saco negro sobre la mesa y se lo puso, tomó la bufanda negra que había usado como almohada y le dio un par de vueltas en su cuello. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Recorrió los fríos pasillos.  
  
"Me pregunto, ¿cuánto cambié?, hasta yo me sorprendí con el cambio que tuve. Supongo que todo comenzó aquel día, sí... recuerdo que en aquella ocasión nos mandaron a Duo y a mi a una misión, teníamos que entrar a una base, robar unos planos y desaparecerla del mapa, al principio estaba en total desacuerdo con que Maxwell me acompañara, era absurdo, podría encargarme yo solo de la misión, o al menos eso pensaba.  
  
"Todo había marchado de acuerdo al plan, entramos a la base, teníamos los planos, habíamos colocado las bombas en su lugar y ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Corríamos apresurados por los corredores, si queríamos salvarnos tendríamos que salir lo antes posible. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, ¿cierto?.  
  
"Nos topamos con varios guardias, ellos no permitirían que nosotros saliéramos así de fácil, claro está que el Dios de la Muerte y yo seguiríamos adelante, sin importar lo que ellos pensaran." Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, "peleamos con todo lo que teníamos, vencimos al fin y salimos, con cortadas y golpes de más pero salimos." Sus pasos lo habían llevado directo al hangar, ahora observaba las grandes máquinas elevándose majestuosamente desde el suelo. "Llegamos a un pequeño campamento, aún no habían llegado los demás, así que nos encontrábamos los dos solos.  
  
"Mis heridas no eran profundas y constaban de puros cortes y roces de balas, en ese momento estaba solo, me quité la camisa, es bastante molesto sentir la sangre pegándose en la tela, como cuando hace mucho calor y sudas demasiado, sí, es bastante molesto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. En ese momento llegó Duo a la tienda, cuando lo escuché pensé que se pondría a hablar, a decirme la suerte que tuvimos o que debí ser más cuidadoso, me senté en uno de los catres a esperar su amena charla o regaño, pero no llegó. Duo sólo se sentó a mi espalda y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de ese lugar con un paño húmedo, en total silencio, incluso podía escuchar su respiración, el palpitar de su corazón, era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Limpiaba tan cuidadosamente mis heridas, fue la primera vez que sentía a Duo como más que una molestia.  
  
"-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Duo con suavidad.  
  
"-Mejor, gracias, ¿tus heridas? -mi mirada únicamente podía fijarse en la pared de la tienda, pero tenía muchos deseos de ver sus ojos.  
  
"-Son sólo golpes, tu sufriste serias heridas amigo, gracias -¿gracias?, ¿a qué se refería con eso?.  
  
"-¿Gracias? -lo dije como si negara haber escuchado la última parte.  
  
"-Sí, tu me protegiste, es por eso que tienes tantas heridas -sus palabras me sorprendieron, entonces me puse a analizarlo." El joven chino tomaba de nuevo su camino por los pasillos.  
  
"Era verdad, lo había protegido, cuando nos empezaron a disparar lo cubría con mi cuerpo y guiaba sus pasos por terreno seguro, tal vez en aquel momento no le tomé importancia, pero era algo significativo."  
  
Con el avanzar de sus pasos podía sentir cada vez más el frío al igual que la humedad, Wufei había pasado tanto tiempo entre las paredes de acero que no se había percatado de la lluvia. Abrió la puerta de salida al exterior de la base dejándose abrazar por el tierno y frío atardecer. Recorrió el estacionamiento en busca de su auto, la lluvia no le molestaba así que caminó con toda la calma posible, admirando la tarde.  
  
"La tarde caía y nuestros compañeros aún estaban ausentes, me senté a beber café mientras Duo me platicaba un sin fin de cosas recostado sobre el pequeño y maltrecho catre, le daba toda mi atención intentado captar cada una de sus palabras, pero me era imposible, el suave movimiento de sus labios y la expresión de sus ojos dependiendo de la frase me tenían hipnotizado, podría permanecer largo rato observándolo conversar de aquella manera", por fin había encontrado su automóvil, un Audi TT negro, hermosa máquina para un hermoso joven. Subió a él y dio marcha a su camino.  
  
"La noche llegó, Duo cayó exhausto, lo observé dormir, sus dulces labios parcialmente abiertos, su respiración pausada y tranquila, el hermoso cabello suelto cubriendo su cuerpo, la piel a la luz de la luna, lo era todo en ese momento, segundo, minutos, horas... lo observé por horas, descubriendo un nuevo detalle al recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada; ese momento era perfecto, no hacía falta que él estuviese entre mis brazos, yo gozaba sólo con verlo..."  
  
-Necesito un café -miró por el retrovisor para observar el café que acababa de pasar. Condujo el auto hasta el pequeño estacionamiento junto al establecimiento.  
  
Era un lugar bastante acogedor, tomó la mesa junto a la ventana y esperó al mesero, pidió un expreso y esperó. "Estaba tan embelesado observándolo dormir que no me percaté cuando abrió los ojos hasta que me habló.  
  
"-¿Sucede algo? -dijo extrañado por mi conducta mientras se incorporaba.  
  
"-No -aquella sensación, quería que él durmiese de nuevo.  
  
"-¿Llegaron? -se talló un poco los ojos.  
  
"-No -me había olvidado completamente de ellos, nuestros compañeros.  
  
"-¿Dormiste? -otra de sus preguntas.  
  
"-No -sencilla respuesta salió de mis labios.  
  
"-Tienes heridas, debiste descansar -un regaño, me estaba regañando... descansar...  
  
"-Estoy bien -me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta -además, alguien tenía que vigilar -salí de la tienda."  
  
-¿Señor -la voz del mesero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, -su café -el joven extendió la taza sobre la mesa, Wufei agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y el mesero se marchó.  
  
Las gotas resbalaban por el enorme cristal del café, los ojos negros se clavaban queriendo atravesar el vidrio empañado para ver más allá, siempre más allá. Rodeaba con sus manos la taza de café en busca de algo de calor. "Después de aquella misión me dejaron descansar por un mes, para mi era horrible, todo un mes solo y sin hacer nada, aunque eso significaría mucho tiempo para pensar... tal vez más del que requería." Un suspiro.  
  
"La espera era demasiada, no había pasado ni una semana cuando yo estaba completamente aburrido, decidí salir de la cuidad, unas pequeñas vacaciones en alguna parte del bosque o en alguna montaña nevada me caerían muy bien, pero antes tendría que ir a la base a dar el aviso. Llegué, pero Sally estaba ausente así que me decidí por esperarla en la sala de descanso, al llegar ahí me tope con un Duo muy ocupado, lleno de papeles y varias tazas de café. Él levanto la vista de los papeles y miró directo a mis ojos algo distraído.  
  
"-¿Wufei? -dijo cuando ya se había dado cuenta.  
  
"-Buenas tardes Maxwell -entré a la habitación y me acerqué a la mesa llena de papeles.  
  
"-Hola -ahí estaba su bella sonrisa.  
  
"-¿Qué haces? -me senté frente a él y crucé mis brazos.  
  
"-El reporte, se supone que deberías estar descansando -me miró algo enfadado.  
  
"-Lo estoy haciendo -su rostro cambió, ignoraba lo que quería decir -aunque tu también deberías estar descansando -él se recargó en la silla y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.  
  
"-No estoy cansa... -antes de terminar bostezó fuertemente y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos -cansado.  
  
"-Tos ojos me indican otra cosa, siéntate en el sofá y descansa un rato Maxwell.  
  
"-Mi nombre es Duo, ya lo sabes ¿no?, no me gustan las formalidades, además tengo que terminar.  
  
"-Bien, hagamos un trato, si yo te llamo por tu nombre, ¿tu descansarías un rato? -su gran sonrisa me dio la respuesta -entonces, Duo, será mejor que te recuestes un rato.  
  
"Duo se recostó en el sofá y yo me senté en el sillón individual a leer un libro, cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba dormido. De nuevo me mostraba ese hermoso espectáculo que era contemplarlo."  
  
Los ojos negros se posaron en el café, ya estaba frío y él ni siquiera le había dado un trago, en realidad eso era de poca importancia. Dejó el dinero y algo de propina sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir.  
  
De nuevo el frío abrazaba su cuerpo y la lluvia despejaba su mente, llegó hasta su automóvil y entró, se quedó mirando el volante por minutos, sin pensar, sin sentir. El dolor en su pecho se incrementaba y trataba de nublarle la razón, pero esta siembre ha sido más fuerte; lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien, hasta ese momento se había guardado sus problemas; todos tienen problemas, él lo sabía, así que no quería dificultar más las vidas de sus compañeros, "todos con problemas...  
  
"Nuestro mayor problema es vivir, es fácil sobrevivir, llevar una vida vacía y monótona, casi maquinal, pero vivir es difícil, muy difícil. No sólo yo gozo de problemas; Trowa, por ejemplo, está enamorado de Quatre, pero no se atreve a decírselo, es presa del miedo y la inseguridad, es cegado por su deseo y no encuentra tan sencilla respuesta que es confesarlo todo; Quatre, por su lado, también es atraído por Trowa, pero Quatre tiene ideas falsas de él, aparte de la desconfianza en sí mismo; Duo... Duo... él, para mi desgracia, siente algo por Heero, pero es tan entregado y eso ciega su camino; Heero ama a Duo o al menos eso aparenta, pero él y su maldita desconfianza y miedo a ese sentimiento terminaran por herir a Duo, lo presiento. En cuanto a mi, el pobre diablo que está enamorado de alguien imposible, pues yo... definitivamente tengo que hablar con alguien."  
  
Puso en movimiento la hermosa máquina bajo sus pies, "... entonces con Quatre..." comenzó su camino, la mansión de Quatre estaba bastante cerca del lugar en donde Wufei se encontraba, no tardaría mucho.  
  
La tarde avanzaba y se convertía en noche, el frío seguía su ejemplo y la lluvia no se quedaba atrás, era un desfile de vida y tristeza el que cruzaba en el parabrisas. "Pero, ¿qué le diré a Quatre?, tal vez le diré que Duo y yo... no, no, sólo le preguntaré por algún consejo, está de más hablar sobre mis propios sentimientos.  
  
"Definitivamente esta es una de las misiones más peligrosas que he enfrentado y no estoy seguro si saldré con vida. Tal vez debería desistir de la idea, después de todo hace un mes que Duo se alejó, estoy seguro que él es feliz en este momento.  
  
"¿Desistir?, esa palabra era inexistente en mi vocabulario, debería seguir siéndolo... lo será, lo es, es inaceptable, seguiré luchando hasta que él me diga mis terribles sospechas." El auto ya entraba en el vasto territorio de la mansión, con forme se acercaba a la puerta los ojos negros observaron a un chico rubio y melancólico para fuera, frente a la puerta.  
  
Wufei estacionó el auto y se acercó a él, al parecer el chico rubio no se había percatado de su presencia.  
  
-¿Winner?- preguntó Wufei sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio. Quatre levantó la mirada, los ojos del chino lo observaban en busca del problema que lo tenía en ese estado.  
  
-¿Wufei?- contestó Quatre con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- Wufei prestaba atención a su amigo y su conducta, Quatre sólo observó el suelo tratando de ocultar la tristeza.  
  
-Necesitaba algo de aire, adentro está muy sofocado- Wufei no estaba muy convencido de esta respuesta, pero la aceptó por el momento.  
  
-Pero aquí hace frío y tu sólo llevas puesto esos pantalones y una camisa de manga corta-. Dijo observando con cuidado al rubio  
  
-Tienes razón, entremos- Quatre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, Wufei entró primero ante el gesto del chico. -¿Qué haces aquí Wufei?, hace mucho que no me visitabas- Quatre siguió a Wufei y cerró la puerta.  
  
-Espero que no te moleste- Wufei había notado la tristeza del rubio, "¿será buean idea que esté aquí?, bueno, pero no quiero dejarlo solo" pensó el chino.  
  
-Por supuesto que no -Quatre caminó y Wufei siguió sus paso, pero se detuvo al ver que Quatre no subía las escaleras.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Wufei, le preocupaba su amigo.  
  
-No, ¿podrías subir al cuarto de música?, iré en un momento -Quatre sonrió ampliamente, Wufei no estaba del todo convencido, pero asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, él conocía el camino ya había estado en ese lugar en ocasiones anteriores.  
  
"Si lo pienso bien mi relación con Quatre es un tanto extraña, diferente. Nuestra amistad no es de las que salen a pasear o de las que se cuentan secretos y demás, no, él y yo nos comunicamos diferente, cuando vengo tomamos té en silencio y en ocasiones él me hace el favor de tocar algo para mi, siempre he creído que Quatre tiene un muy buen sentido para la música. Me parece que algo le ocurre, esa forma de comportarse no es normal en él, hay algo en este momento que lo tiene tenso..." Wufei llegó a la puerta del salón de música y la abrió sin avisar, sabía que no habría nadie.  
  
Al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Trowa, se veía bastante afligido, estaba en el sofá, con las manos sobre su cara. Trowa ignoraba la presencia de Wufei, el chino se acercó al joven y puso su mano sobre el hombro de este tratando de captar su atención; Wufei, poco a poco se topó con la mirada esmeralda de Trowa.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Wufei preocupado por su amigo.  
  
-Sí Wufei, gracias -Trowa se recargó e indicó a Wufei que tomara asiento, -que milagro Wufei, ¿qué haces por aquí? -Wufei se sentó.  
  
-Ya no soportaba la soledad -Wufei miró lo profundo de los ojos de Trowa.  
  
-Ya veo -Trowa bajó la mirada, ese comportamiento era extraño, Wufei lo sabía.  
  
-Veo que aún no le dices -dijo Wufei seguro y se topó con la sorpresa de Trowa -lo se, no puedes engañarme... -si estaba en él ayudarle no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.  
  
-Es muy difícil -  
  
-Tal vez si tu... -Wufei fue interrumpido.  
  
-No lo creo amigo mío -dijo Trowa con calma, "será mejor desistir, por el momento", pensó Wufei, -¿cómo está Sheng Long? -preguntó Trowa cambiando de tema.  
  
-Le he hecho las reparaciones necesarias, -si Trowa no quería hablar por el momento Wufei no presionaría.  
  
Llegó Quatre con una charola y tres tazas, la colocó sobre la esa y los chicos le agradecieron el detalle. Un silencio comenzaba a formarse, Wufei se había percatado de todo, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlos.  
  
-Discúlpenme por haberlos molestados, será mejor que me vaya -Wufei dejó el té de lado para irse, pero fue detenido por Quatre.  
  
-No te vayas -Quatre le sonrió -dime Wufei, ¿sucede algo? -  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Wufei, él no era el único enterado de algo en aquella habitación.  
  
-Algo te molesta, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de eso- Wufei miraba los ojos de Quatre mientras este le hablaba, "¿molestarme?, no lo había pensado así" pensó el chino.  
  
-No te puedo engañar, ¿cierto?- Wufei tendría que hablar, tomó la taza de té.  
  
-¿Es Duo?- dijo Quatre, Wufei se sorprendió aunque ya lo presentía.  
  
-Hace tiempo que él está algo alejado, ¿no creen?, eso es raro- dijo Wufei, sería mejor hablar de Duo que de sus sentimientos.  
  
-¿No te haz dado cuenta Wufei?- preguntó Trowa mirando al chino algo extrañado -de que Duo y Heero...- se detuvo antes de terminar. "¿Duo y Heero?" pensaba Wufei mientras ejercía presión sobre la taza entre sus manos.  
  
-Sí, me he dado cuenta-Wufei dejó la taza y se recargó, era inútil desquitarse con ella. -¿Quatre?, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-  
  
-Claro-.  
  
-¿Tocarías para mi?- la música de Quatre era tranquilizante para Wufei.  
  
-Sí- Quatre sonrió, se acercó al piano y se preparó a tocar.  
  
Las notas musicales llenaban el cuarto y el alma de Wufei. "Duo, si tu pudieras amarme yo dejaría todo, nos olvidaríamos de la guerra, del odio, de la justicia... apuesto a que Nataku me golpearía si escuchara mis pensamientos. Lo mejor sería tomar mi solitario camino de nuevo, sí..." la melodía cesaba con los pensamintos.  
  
Quatre se acercó a los chicos y tomó asiento.  
  
-Será mejor que traiga más té, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Quatre con una gran sonrisa.  
  
La puerta se abrió espontáneamente, apareció, ante la sorpresa de todos, un joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Heero?- preguntó Trowa al tiempo que se acercaba al chico.  
  
-¿No se encuentra Duo con ustedes?- preguntó Heero, Wufei pudo sentir como un dolor se acumulaba en su pecho.  
  
-No Heero, ¿por qué?- Quatre se acercó a Heero. Los chicos observaban que el joven de mirada cobalto estaba algo alterado.  
  
Heero no contestó a la última pregunta y se dispuso a salir, pero fue atrapado por la mano de Wufei que lo acorraló en la pared e impidió su movimiento. Wufei ardía, la furia, la confusión nublaban su mente; clavó su negra mirada en Heero.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Yuy?- preguntó Wufei, tenía ganas de golpearlo, la incertidumbre o engañaba, pero el japonés no le contestaba . -¡respóndeme!, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Duo?-Wufei perdía la paciencia, estaba por golpearlo pero sintió como alguien le tomaba el hombro, desistió de la idea.  
  
-Basta Wufei- Wufei fue separado de Heero por Trowa -¿qué sucedió Heero?-  
  
-Duo llegó a mi departamento esta tarde, pero salió corriendo y no lo eh visto en el resto del día- el japonés evitaba las miradas directamente.  
  
-¿Por qué salió corriendo?- preguntó Quatre preocupado, los otros dos chicos se preguntaban los mismo.  
  
-Porque entró cuando Reelena me estaba besando- dijo Heero. Wufei estaba por explotar, el maldito le había hecho daño a Duo, no podía tolerarlo, no podía.  
  
-Maldito...- Wufei estuvo por lanzarse contra Heero cuando Trowa lo detuvo -¡Suéltame Barton!-  
  
-Espera Wufei, antes tenemos que encontrar a Duo- Wufei no escuchaba las palabras de Trowa.  
  
-Él tiene razón Wufei, hace mucho frío y está lloviendo, conociendo a Duo, lo más seguro es que ande deambulando bajo la lluvia- dijo Quatre, Wufei se detuvo a pensar "tiene razón, ¡diablos!"  
  
-Está bien, pero cuando lo encuentre me haré cargo de Yuy- una última mirada a Heero -iré a la base, si lo encuentran llámenme- Wufei salió de la habitación.  
  
Sus pasos furiosos y preocupados recorrieron toda la mansión. Al salir fue abrazado por la lluvia y el frío, pero él no lo sintió. Subió al automóvil y avanzó rápidamente. "Besando a Reelena, besando a esa perra..." le dio un fuerte golpe al volante del auto.  
  
-¡Eres un maldito Heero Yuy! -imposible alejar su ira, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a la base. "Duo, yo..." sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver el camino lleno de autos sin movimiento. Un accidente, cuatro autos chocados, no podía continuar, no podía regresar... esperar, lo único que le quedaba.  
  
Retiró de su saco el pequeño teléfono celular y lo puso sobre el tablero. Los ojos negros contemplaron el tráfico frente suyo. "Los problemas iniciaron en aquella misión, mis problemas. En aquella ocasión pude ver cambios en Duo, por primera vez lo había visto enojado, desgraciadamente Sallly me mantuvo ocupado y no pude ir a su casa hasta una semana después, cuando me enteré que había ido a la base, pero él había salido tan deprisa que se le olvido llenar el papeleo de Deathscythe. La oportunidad perfecta para verlo.  
  
"Llegué a su departamento y permanecí durante unos minutos contemplando la puerta cerrada, no me decidía a entrar, pero al fin lo hice, di unos toques a la puerta. Poco tiempo después apareció él, con su hermosa mirada y la inigualables sonrisa.  
  
"-Hola Wufei- Duo estaba completamente sorprendido con mi vista, lo miré directamente a los ojos como si tuviese muchísimo tiempo sin verle-¿qué sucede Wu?- preguntó sacándome del hechizo.  
  
"-¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?- pregunté, serio como siempre.  
  
"-¡Oh, claro!, pasa, pasa- me mostró su hermosa sonrisa y me permitió el paso a su casa -y, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita amigo Wu?- le entregué el sobre con el papeleo y me senté en uno de los sillones, él me siguió -¿qué es esto?- preguntó señalando el sobre.  
  
"-Si no lo abres, no sabrás qué es- no podía evitar comportarme de manera diferente frente a él, quería que me mostrara su bella sonrisa de nuevo.  
  
"-¡Tienes mucha razón!- dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrió el sobre, empezó a revisar los papeles que contenía. Mientras tanto yo curioseaba por el departamento únicamente con la mirada, hasta que sentí una mirada sobre mi, entonces me di cuenta que Duo estaba viéndome, por alguna razón me extraño.  
  
"-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté algo serio.  
  
"-No nada... bueno, yo... jajajaja- era obvio su nerviosismo, tenía que alentarlo a hablar.  
  
"-Si no me dices jamás me enteraré- lo miraba con más insistencia, tal vez si presionaba Duo me diría todo.  
  
"-Bueno, yo me preguntaba por qué me habías traído los papeles hasta aquí- él bajó la mirada, no podía decirle que necesitaba verlo, que tal vez esto se convertiría en adicción, pensar rápido, tenía que pensar rápido.  
  
"-Sally me pidió que los trajera, los necesita de urgencia- respuesta rápida, eso era bueno, pero eso no satisfacía mi curiosidad, tenía que decirle algo -y yo...- capté su atención, sus ojos de nuevo se posaban en los míos, era mi oportunidad -necesito hacerte una pregunta- buen comienzo.  
  
"-¿A mi?- preguntó extrañado, estaba desconcertado por mi conducta.  
  
"-¿Qué sucede entre tu y Heero?- pregunté y lo miré, me encantaba verlo. Duo se puso algo nervioso, pero me contestaría algo, creo que me conformaba con cualquier respuesta.  
  
"-No se a que te refieres- le era difícil hablar de eso, tal vez no debería presionarlo, únicamente le haría ver como me sentía al respecto.  
  
"-Escucha Duo, aunque seas una molestia eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti...- sentí su sorpresa, era la verdad, me preocupaba por él, me preocupo por él -tu humor cambió desde aquella misión, sin contar lo del hospital... no permitiré que ese infeliz de Heero te haga perder esa chispa- Heero, de sólo decirlo, ¿celos?, ¿acaso estaba celoso del soldado perfecto?. Duo mostró una gran sonrisa ante el comentario.  
  
"-Pero que cosas dices Wu- no pude evitarlo, me acerqué a Duo y tomé sus manos entre las mías.  
  
"-Si algo cambia en ti, me ocupare del soldado perfecto, ¿entiendes?- se lo había dicho, tal vez no se dio cuenta de todo lo que implicaban mis palabras pero uno de los mensajes si lo había entendido, eso era bueno. Me puse de pie y avancé a la puerta -que no se te olvide llevar esos papeles mañana- dije por último y salí de la habitación." El sonido del teléfono lo regresó a la realidad, observó el destelló en la pantalla del celular, en nombre marcaba que era Quatre. Wufei cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dejando que los sonidos de la lluvia y los carros lo llenaran, el teléfono dejó de timbrar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hola, hola!!!, ¿qué les pareció?, espero les guste, ya se que se hartaron de vivir la misma escena cuatro veces, pero no se preocupen, lo bueno comienza.  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews, son de mucha ayuda para mi, también les agradezco a aquellas personas que no escriben reviews, pero que, sin embargo, han seguido mi historia. ¡GRACIAS! . Quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad, ya saben, ¡comen mucho!, esto sólo sucede una vez al año, y espero reciban muchos regalos n__n  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Aryam: Gracias por tu mail!!!, me alegra ver que te guste mi fic, y espero este capítulo responda tus preguntas acerca de Wufei. Cuídate amiga, ¡besos! y feliz navidad n___n  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: Ni hao amiga!!, me alegra que te hayas gozado con el sufrimiento de Trowa (Trowa: ///_u;), aquí tienes el quinto capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes, no los haré sufrir... mucho, muajajajaja!!! (gboys: o___O¡!)... ejem, bueno, gracias por tu review, te cuidas, que pases una feliz navidad y ¡hasta pronto!  
  
Abare: ¡A-chan!, gracias por la manta de X, es genial, la adoro *o*... ya sabes, los enredos amorosos son mi fuerte, y no me preguntes por Buscando a Waldo, que aún no termino u__u... tampoco tengo inspiración para los bishounen AWARDS 2003 y está por terminarse el año T__T... tengo que darme prisa, mejor me voy, gracias por tu review, nos vemos u__u;  
  
Roquel: Las cosas no siempre suceden como las planeamos, ne?. Cierto, las cosas tienen que comenzar a aclararse, gracias por el cumplido amiga Roquel, y gracias por tu review, cuídate, nos vemos pronto y ¡feliz navidad! n___n  
  
Suna: Hola Suna!!, sí, eh leído tu fic y creo que tu también gozas con el sufrimiento de nuestros chicos no? (gboys: ¬¬)... no pueden culparnos ¬¬... lo bueno es que te decidiste por mandarme un review, no te preocupes por la tardanza. Prometo que haré más 3*4, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en ello, espero pases una feliz navidad, nos vemos!!!  
  
Loreto W: ¡Hola amiga!, sí, gracias, estoy muuuuy feliz de haber pasado los exámenes, eso es genial *o*. Nunca pensé que mi historia gustara tanto a las fans y los fans, eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo y en realidad agradezco el gesto de mandarme un review. Aquí tienes los pensamientos de Wufei, después de esto la acción comienza, tengo un inicio genial para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, te deseo una muy feliz navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos, te cuidas y nos vemos pronto!!  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: Gracias por tu review!!, me alegra que haya gustado, aquí tienes el capítulo quinto, en realidad no te prometo que terminen juntos, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe, ne?. Cuidate y feliz navidad.  
  
Karen Lupin: Jajajaja, eso es genial, me encargaré de que Heero y Trowa sufran un poquito más, no te preocupes por eso... no quiero morir tan joven, no hare sufrir a Wufei, bueno, no mucho =P. Yo lo se, Wufei es adorable, ese cabello, esos ojos, *¬*...haré lo posible por darme prisa, nos vemos, feliz navidad y te cuidas!!!  
  
Galilea: Ohayo Galilea!, gracias por tu review. No te prometo nada, la historia la va armando mi cabecita con forme está mi ánimo, igual y pueden terminar todos muertos =P... aunque arriesgaría mi vida ante tal idea, mejor olvídalo u__u;... todos son encantadores!!, los amo, espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias y Feliz Navidad.  
  
Loreto W: ¡Gracias!, el segundo review de este capítulo, ¡genial!, aquí tienes el quinto capítulo. Yo también deseo que te encuentres bien y si sigues adulándome apuesto a que mi ego no cabrá en mi habitación =P... gracias por todo querida amiga, nos vemos pronto. Cuídate y come chocolate. Feliz Navidad!!! 


	6. VI° Lluvia cae

Ohayo yaa!!, les saluda Kaze, gomen nasai por la tardanza pero tenía una cosilla que arreglar antes de que se terminara el año u___u;... pero, ¡lo logre!. Este es el sexto capítulo, al principio pensé en hacer únicamente seis capítulos pero creo que este no es el final. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sólo la lluvia y nada más; ni la luna ni el sol, ellos se habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo, ahora únicamente el cielo y su llanto llenaban aquel lugar abrumador. Dos cuerpos en ese espacio y sólo una maldita alma.  
  
Ya no sentía más, el fío y la lluvia le eran indiferentes. Se encontraba de pie, sus ojos cobalto recorrían el cuerpo sin vida sobre el suelo que estaba frente a él, había llegado tarde, lo había tenido en sus brazos mientras observaba cómo la vida salía de ese hermoso cuerpo, había presenciado el ocaso de los ojos violetas sin poder hacer nada.  
  
Sus piernas cedieron al dolor y cayó hincado al suelo, pero los ojos cobalto no se separaban de Duo. Tomó una de las frías muñecas en busca de una señal, algo que le confirmara su equivocación y le dijera que aquel cuerpo aún gozaba de vida. Nada...  
  
La lluvia trataba de consolar el corazón de Heero, lo acariciaba y abrazaba, pero era inútil. La tristeza era enorme, los ojos cobalto simplemente carecían de lágrimas, ya todas habían sido derramadas; Heero quería abrazar a Duo, sentir su calidez una vez más, ver el brillo de sus ojos, aspirar su aliento. Pero sólo podía mirarlo, algo lo detenía e impedía su camino. La antes cálida sonrisa de Duo era ahora sólo un gesto más, uno que trascendería por el tiempo sin ninguna importancia.  
  
De pronto Heero sintió un espasmo en su hombro, cerró con fuerza los ojos y esperó, otro espasmo más. Heero abrió lentamente los ojos para ver de qué se trataba topándose con una mirada aqua bastante preocupada, eso le extrañó bastante.  
  
-¿Heero?, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó el rubio de mirada aqua.  
  
Heero se levantó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un hospital, más preciso en la sala de espera del mismo, aquella imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Duo había sido sólo un mal sueño; "... traje a Duo al hospital y me quedé dormido en la sala de espera..." pensó Heero dejando escapar un suspiro.  
  
-¿Heero? -preguntó de nuevo Quatre, esta vez obteniendo la atención de su amigo -¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-¿Cómo? -Heero aún se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos.  
  
-Te quedaste dormido -dijo Quatre sentándose en uno de los sillones, Heero imitó la acción. -Te ves cansado y la ropa que llevas está húmeda, tal vez deberías ir... -cesó sus palabras al ser interrumpido.  
  
-Estoy bien, ¿Trowa? -preguntó el japonés cambiando de tema.  
  
-Salió, dijo que necesitaba algo de aire fresco -la mirada de Quatre recorrió el piso.  
  
-¿Por qué no estás con él? -preguntó Heero.  
  
-No quería dejarte solo, además aún no nos han dicho nada acerca de Duo, me preocupa -Quatre levanto la vista y miró a Heero.  
  
-Yo también estoy preocupado -Heero perdió la vista en la nada y comenzó a ejercer presión con su puño -¡Duo es un estúpido! -se detuvo al sentir la mano de Quatre sobre su puño.  
  
-No puedo permitirte decir cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás luego- Quatre le dio una sonrisa y retiró su mano, "... la verdad es que odio lo que hiciste y en verdad me molesta que dañes así a un amigo, pero no soy nadie para criticarte, ¿cierto?."  
  
-Aunque debo admitir que eligió la mejor forma de vengarse -Heero se recargó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Será mejor que vaya por algo de café, ahora vuelvo -Quatre se puso de pie y salió de la sala de espera.  
  
"La mejor forma de vengarse..." un suspiro escapó de los labios de Heero.  
  
.......................................*....................................  
..........  
  
Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo, era el único sonido audible en el hospital, este pertenecía a la base, por lo tanto era rara la vez que estuviese lleno, por alguna razón, a pesar de ser un hospital y esos ser tiempos de guerra, casi siempre estaba vacío. Él sabía el camino hasta la máquina de café, así que ocupaba su mente en otras cosas "... ¿cuándo aprenderás Quatre?, estoy seguro que Trowa se enfadó conmigo, después de todo esa manera de hablarle no fue muy amable, él sólo se preocupaba por mi..." dejó escapar un suspiro, sus pies ya se habían detenido frente a la máquina.  
  
Clavó su mirada aqua en la nada mientras sus manos hurgaban entre los bolsillos en busca de algunas monedas. Su sentimiento de arrepentimiento crecía, "... hubiese deseado poder hablar con él, pero fue cuando Heero llamó..." las monedas eran introducidas a la máquina, "... después salió y yo no tuve el valor para ir a enfrentarlo...", el café estaba listo. Quatre tomó la charola y colocó los cuatro vasos que había pedido, sus pasos comenzaron el camino hacia la sala de espera.  
  
"Será mejor que vaya a verlo y disculparme, eso será lo mejor." Se encaminaba a la sala de espera, sus pensamientos se ocupaban en la búsqueda de la disculpa correcta para Trowa, era fácil pensarla, pero difícil expresarla. Llegó a la sala de espera y encontró a Heero en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, con el mismo semblante y el mismo sentimiento incrustado en él.  
  
Quatre se acercó y colocó la charola sobre la mesa a un lado del sillón.  
  
-¿Heero?, aquí está el café, volveré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Quatre sin esperar respuesta y se encaminó a la salida.  
  
Los pasos de Quatre eran pesados, le era difícil estar con Trowa, ni siquiera podía pensar cómo le haría para no explotar cuando estuviese ante él ofreciéndole esa disculpa. Por otro lado la preocupación lo llenaba, hace una hora habían llegado y aún no obtenían noticia alguna del estado de Duo, según Heero lo encontró totalmente mojado y con el frío que estaba haciendo eso era bastante malo. Wufei aún no llegaba, Quatre había llamado a su número cinco veces hasta que al fin contestó, dijo que estaba atorado en la autopista a causa de un accidente y que llegaría lo antes posible.  
  
Quatre se detuvo frente a una ventana y miró por ella, la lluvia continuaba al igual que el frío, ¿por cuánto tiempo más?... ¿por cuánto?...  
  
Continuó su camino hasta la parte exterior del hospital, "... espero que Duo esté bien, eso de no obtener noticias de él me preocupa muchísimo... si Duo estuviera conmigo en este momento podría darme la fuerza necesaria para hablar con Trowa..." una pequeña sonrisa, "... a pesar de todo sigues siendo un egoísta Quatre, pensar en ti cuando tu mejor amigo está en mal estado...." El viento frío le dio de golpe al salir, miró a su alrededor en busca del joven de ojos esmeralda. Nada.  
  
"... Trowa..."  
  
.......................................*....................................  
..........  
  
Los ojos esmeralda ponían seria atención al camino frente a ellos. La lluvia seguía, en momentos como esos la máquina bajo sus pies podría llegar a ser algo fatal. Pero aún así no podía demorarse. Eso no.  
  
A pesar de haber sido palabras producto de la preocupación, aquellas dichas por Quatre, le habían dolido. Aquellas palabras turbaban su corazón, eran debilitantes.  
  
Cuando ambos habían llegado al hospital no soportó mucho tiempo, le preocupaba Duo, sí, pero era una agonía estar junto a aquel que le robaba los pensamientos. Al no soportar más ese sentimiento se salió y subió a su coche, tenía que dar un paseo, despejar su mente, calmar su corazón.  
  
Sin saber cómo ni porqué minutos después se encontró en su casa buscando una chamarra. Ahora ya estaba entrando al estacionamiento del hospital, de cierta manera se sentía mejor, su decisión había sido tomada, regresar al circo y dejar de verlo, sería lo mejor.  
  
Bajó de su auto y caminó hacia la entrada del hospital. Un joven rubio de mirada melancólica estaba fuera, temblaba en lapsos pero su mente parecía en otra parte. Trowa dio un suspiro y se acercó a él lentamente, Quatre ignoraba su presencia y sólo atendía a sus pensamientos.  
  
El joven de ojos esmeralda detuvo su paso cuando estuvo a un lado de Quatre, tomó la chamarra y la colocó sobre los hombros del rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ambas miradas se encontraron, se mezclaron y fundieron, hasta que Trowa terminó con la magia desviando su mirada.  
  
-¿Trowa? -llamó Quatre tratando de encontrarse de nuevo con aquella maravillosa mirada.  
  
-Pensé que tendrías frío -Trowa no podía mirarlo de nuevo, no debía.  
  
-Gracias -la mirada aqua recorrió el piso -¿Trowa? -se detuvo en seco y dio una pequeña sonrisa -estoy mal, así no se puede -se colocó frente a Trowa y con su mano derecha tomó el rostro del joven latino en busca de la mirada esmeralda-. Ahora podía ver de nuevo esos ojos fascinantes, aunque melancólicos y tristes, eran hermosos. Quatre sonrió de nuevo -Trowa yo... -dijo sin retirar su mano -lamento haberte hablado de esa manera, no debí hacerlo.  
  
Trowa colocó su mano sobre la de Quatre retirándola de su rostro, sin soltarlo -no importa, te lo dije antes.  
  
-Pero yo...  
  
-... escucha, estás preocupado por Duo, todos lo estamos, cosas como estas hacen que digamos palabras de las cuales nos arrepentimos después, yo comprendo, no es necesario.  
  
-Eso no justifica lo que hice... -Quatre bajó la mirada -no lo hace... -se separó de Trowa sin mirarlo a los ojos y se retiró tras la puerta.  
  
-¿Es esto lo mejor? -miró su mano, sentía cómo el calor de la mano de Quatre escapaba lentamente de la suya -¿lo es? -bajó la mirada, dio un suspiro y se adentró al hospital siguiendo los pasos de Quatre.  
  
.......................................*....................................  
..........  
  
Aquel sueño lo seguía atormentando, el cerrar los ojos sólo significaba ver a Duo sin vida bajo la lluvia. Ahora Heero se encontraba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. "... ¿Y si muere?..." sacudió violentamente la cabeza, "... no puedo pensar así, no puede morir...", dio un suspiro y dejó caer los brazos pesadamente a sus costados, recargó la cabeza en la pared, ahora la mirada estaba en el techo.  
  
"Mi culpa, ¿cierto?, todo esto es mi culpa. Estas son sensaciones nuevas para mi, eso me hizo flaquear, pero jamás pensé que terminaría así... soy un idiota, un gran estúpido..." detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que Quatre entraba, algo cabizbajo, y se sentaba. Heero cruzó de nuevo los brazos y perdió la mirada al frente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Heero sin mirarlo.  
  
-Nada -Quatre tampoco lo miraba, su atención estaba en el suelo -¿Duo?.  
  
-Aún nada, nadie ha venido. Creo que ya se tardaron demasiado.  
  
-Tiene que estar bien, él estará bien... -Quatre miró a Heero -¿verdad?  
  
-No lo se -Heero bajó la vista -... no lo se... -dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Quatre dio un suspiro y perdió su vista de nuevo en el piso -ya veo -se sentía enojado, aquello que había experimentado en su casa, el deseo de golpear a Heero, había vuelto -Heero... -se detuvo en seco al sentir otra presencia, levantó la vista, era Trowa quien entraba.  
  
Los ojos esmeralda observaron al rubio, entró a la sala y se sentó junto a Quatre sin decir palabra alguna.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Quatre? -preguntó Heero obligando a Quatre a mirarlo, anque la mirada cobalto seguía perdida.  
  
La figura aparentemente tranquila y sin preocupaciones de Heero hacía que la sangre de Quatre hirviera, sus puños comenzaron a apretarse sobre sus rodillas -tu... -se detuvo de pronto al sentir una mano sobre su puño, poco a poco encontraba la calma. Volteó y se topó con la mirada esmeralda. Trowa negó de manera lenta con la cabeza, Quatre entendió y bajó la vista, -nada Heero.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Heero? -preguntó Trowa dirigiendo su mirada al japonés.  
  
-No se supone que deberías preguntar por mi -Heero miró a los ojos esmeralda.  
  
-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero -la mirada de Trowa recaía totalmente en Heero.  
  
-Un idiota... -la mirada cobalto observó al rubio, quien seguía con la cabeza baja -... eso es lo que soy... Quatre lo piensa así.  
  
El rubio levantó rápidamente la mirada y su sorpresa se topó con Heero -no, yo no...  
  
-Las palabras sobras... -interrumpió Heero -... se que lo piensas así -Heero no dejaba de mirar a Quatre.  
  
-Tienes razón, es lo que pienso... -la mirada aqua recorrió de nuevo el piso -... gracias por decirlo, era difícil para mi.  
  
Heero estaba a punto de contestar pero Trowa intervino primero. -Basta, no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para pelearse -Trowa retiró su mano de la de Quatre, cruzó los brazos, se recargó y cerró los ojos. Heero perdió de nuevo la vista y Quatre se quedó en total silencio. El ambiente comenzaba a tensarse.  
  
.......................................*....................................  
..........  
  
Los ojos negros recorrían el camino, la lluvia seguía, pero la intensidad bajaba. El rechinar del limpia parabrisas hacía que los nervios de Wufei aumentaran. Quatre le había llamado hacía una hora para avisarle que habían encontrado a Duo y que lo llevarían al hospital de la base. Eso no sonaba bien, ya había perdido a alguien antes, se rehusaba a sentir eso de nuevo.  
  
"Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho a Duo, si lo hubiese detenido..." dio un golpe al volante, "... el tiempo no me apremia por mis acciones, sólo espero que él esté bien..." miró la temperatura, "... bastante frío, algo extraño para esta época del año, pero está lloviendo y Duo estuvo durante horas bajo la fría lluvia..." Los ojos se agrandaron un poco al ver la cercanía del lugar "... pero ¿de qué estoy hablando?, es Duo, el Dios de la Muerte, no puede dejarse vencer así de fácil, no puede..." el auto ya entraba en el estacionamiento del hospital.  
  
Wufei se apresuró a dejar su auto y salir corriendo a la sala de espera en donde, posiblemente, estarían los demás. Su nerviosismo aumentaba, sabía que podía confiar en Duo, pero aún así era imposible dejar de sentirse así.  
  
Entró a la sala de espera y detuvo sus pasos en la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa y preocupación de Quatre y Trowa y la indiferencia de Heero. Se acercó lentamente a Quatre y con la mirada preguntó lo que no podía con palabras.  
  
-Aún no sabemos nada -dijo Quatre y perdió su vista de nuevo. Era obvio que él también estaba preocupado.  
  
Los ojos negros miraron a Heero quien ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la mirada, el solo verlo hacía que la sangre del chino hirviera. Caminó y se paró frente a él, Heero lo miró a los ojos lleno de su indiferencia característica, odio, podía verlo en los ojos negros, Heero podía sentir el odio de Wufei.  
  
-¿Estás feliz? -preguntó Wufei con la mirada ardiente sobre Heero.  
  
-No se a qué te refieres -Heero no podía perder la calma.  
  
Momentos de tensión y silencio entre las miradas cobalto y negra. Trowa lo sintió, a Quatre no le importó, tal vez Wufei sí golpearía a Heero ya que él no pudo hacerlo.  
  
Una suave brisa recorrió el rostro de Heero al golpear Wufei la pared con su puño. La indiferencia seguía, pero Heero se sentía sorprendido, aquel golpe había sido destinado a su rostro, no a la pared, ¿verdad?, entonces ¿por qué?.  
  
La mano derecha de Wufei se extendió sobre la pared que antes había golpeado, dejó caer su cabeza colocando la frente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Heero. Ahora la sorpresa del soldado perfecto se podía ver, aquello había llegado a sus limites.  
  
-Aún no Yuy, tendrás que esperar -murmuró Wufei haciéndolo únicamente audible a los oídos de Heero.  
  
Quatre y Trowa se pusieron de pie al ver que un doctor se acercaba, Wufei se separó de Heero y colocó junto a sus otros dos compañeros, Heero puso especial atención a las palabras que daría el doctor, con el corazón en una mano y sus emociones en otra, el semblante indiferente, pero la mirada ansiosa.  
  
-¿Los amigos de Duo Maxwell? -preguntó al fin el señor de blanca vestimenta.  
  
-Así es, ¿nos podría decir cómo se encuentra él? -preguntó Trowa después de observar a sus otros compañeros, parecía que él era el único que podría hablar en aquel momento.  
  
-Es un chico bastante fuerte, estuvo al borde de la hipotermia. En este momento ya está con la temperatura estable, pero tenemos que vigilarlo, el riesgo de la fiebre o una pulmonía aún están latentes -dijo el doctor.  
  
-¿Podemos verlo? -cuestionó Trowa de nuevo.  
  
-No esta noche, les recomiendo que regresen a sus casas y descansen. Vuelvan mañana para ver qué sucede .el doctor hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la sala.  
  
Los cuatro chicos observaron la figura del hombre, en silencio, hasta que desapareció. Diversos pensamientos, pero un mismo sentimientos; tranquilos porque Duo estaba con vida y tenía la posibilidad de recuperarse, preocupados por la posible pulmonía, pero ellos ya no podían hacer nada. Únicamente el tiempo y Duo darían los resultados, buenos o malos, ellos los darían.  
  
Trowa observó a sus compañeros, estaban cansados, aún húmedos y con el frío que hacía les haría daño.-Vamos -dijo y se encaminó a la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar al Quatre.  
  
-Pero, Trowa...  
  
-... no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, tomarán un baño, después regresarán... -dio un paso más -... se quedarán en mi casa, es la más cercana a este lugar -su figura desapareció detrás de la puerta.  
  
Quatre recorrió el rostro de Wufei, preocupado, enojado. -¿Wufei? -los ojos negros observaron los aqua, Wufei asintió lentamente y salió de la habitación. Ahora sólo quedaban Quatre y Heero, que se había perdido entre las palabras del doctor. Quatre se colocó frente a Heero tratando de verlo a los ojos, pero la mirada cobalto parecía perdida, vacía. -¿Heero? -llamó sutilmente el rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -Heero... -lo había conseguido, la mirada cobalto tenía su atención, -vamos ya, vendremos más tarde.  
  
-Es mi culpa, ¿cierto? -Heero bajó la mirada, por primera vez Quatre pudo ver su debilidad, eso no le agradaba. El rubio colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.  
  
-Vamos ya -Quatre empezó a caminar, Heero lo siguió automáticamente. Los pensamientos del japonés giraban rápidamente en su cabeza, le mareaban, lo debilitaban.  
  
La casa de Trowa era suficiente para los chicos, tenía una sola cama, pero aún estaba el viejo sofá de la sala y un par de sleeping , eso era más que suficiente para que todos lograran descansar.  
  
Cuando llegaron Heero pidió la regadera, Wufei se fue al cuarto más alejado, Trowa alistaría la ropa y el lugar para descansar, mientras que Quatre permaneció en la sala observando por la gran ventana.  
  
Los ojos aqua parecía perdidos en la tierna llovizna que aún caía en parte exterior de la casa. Los pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, sin sentido ya "... Duo estará bien, lo conozco, seguirá luchando, pero ¿cómo?... me pregunto si aquella persona de la que Trowa está enamorado a estado en esta casa, mirando por esta ventana, con el mismo sentimiento que tengo yo en su corazón... demasiadas preguntas, tantas cosas por decir y hacer y poco tiempo... muy poco..." dejó salir un suspiro y miró su reflejo en el vidrio, en ese momento se percato de que no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba Trowa, "... ¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?..." pero no se lo preguntó.  
  
La mirada esmeralda veía con disimulo la figura del rubio por el reflejo fantasmal del vidrio, Quatre se veía tan preocupado que hasta el momento había ignorado su presencia.  
  
-Duo estará bien -dijo Trowa, con la suavidad que le permitió su corazón.  
  
-Lo se -le contestó de igual manera Quatre.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? -Trowa aún miraba en secreto por la ventana, ignorando que Quatre hacía lo mismo.  
  
-Yo... -"¿cómo decirle que es él?, que no puedo soportar cuando habla de la persona que ama, que me mata el hecho de que me pida consejos, ¿cómo?..."  
  
-¿Me contestarás? -preguntó Trowa al ver que la respuesta de Quatre no llegaba.  
  
-No lo comprenderías -dijo al fin el rubio.  
  
-Si no lo dices, seguro que no lo haré -a Trowa le preocupaba Quatre, algo lo tenía en depresión desde hacía un mes, lo sabía, pero ignoraba la razón.  
  
Quatre recargó la frente en el frío cristal, ese era el momento oportuno para decirle, después de eso el tiempo daría las demás respuestas, pero él no tenía el valor, carecía de él y era difícil encontrarlo.  
  
Trowa notó que le sería difícil hablar, lo mejor era no presionarlo, dio un suspiro -lo harás después -dio media vuelta y se marchó del lado del rubio. Quatre no pudo detenerlo, las palabras se había atorado... una vez más.  
  
.......................................*....................................  
..........  
  
La ira era cargada en los puños y descargada por estos en el viejo saco de boxeo de Trowa. Wufei lo había encontrado colgado en uno de los rincones de la última habitación de aquella pequeña casa, esperando a ser usado. Aquella manera de descargar su ira era mejor que ir a golpear a Heero, no creía oportuno golpearlo a él en un momento como ese, lo haría en otra ocasión.  
  
El sudor recorría cálidamente el otros desnudo del chino, el frío era cosa del pasado ahora sólo importaba ordenar sus ideas. "Esperaré hasta que Duo despierte y se lo diré, tal vez con esto que ha sucedido decida dejar a Heero... tal vez esta situación me fue benéfica, pero..." sus golpes se hacía más duros, "... ¿qué hay de Duo?... debería pensar en su felicidad, pero yo..." los golpes se suavizaron poco a poco hasta que con un sutil abrazo detuvo el movimiento del saco. La respiración era fuerte, pero relajante.  
  
"¿Qué haré si decide regresar con él?, no creo soportar el mirarlos, tampoco sorportaría no verlo..." recargó un poco más el saco a su cuerpo, dio un suave salto hacia atrás y comenzó a golpear de nuevo, con más fuerza. "Necesito respuestas..."  
  
.......................................*....................................  
..........  
  
Las cálidas gotas de agua acariciaban tiernamente su cuerpo, había sido difícil enjabonarse, pero lo había logrado, ahora Heero dejaba que el agua hiciera su trabajo.  
  
El sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía rondando por su cabeza. La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Duo lo atormentaba, aunque sabía que se encontraba bien, algo le decía que los problemas no acababan ahí.  
  
Reelena volvería, es una chica realmente terca, deshacerse de ella sería difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque tuviera que ensuciarse las manos, tenía que retirarla de su camino. Ella le impedía la felicidad junto a Duo, "... no sólo ella lo hace, este maldito miedo que siento es uno de los causantes de esta desgracia, ¿por qué dejo que ese sentimiento sea más fuerte que yo? Es inaceptable... no puedo permitirlo..."  
  
Cerró las llaves deteniendo el avance del agua, tomó una toalla y la amarró a la cintura, se paró frente al espejo y con la mano mojada limpió el vapor dejando a sus ojos cobalto mirar su rostro.  
  
-No lo permitiré.  
  
.......................................*....................................  
..........  
  
La oscuridad era casi total en aquel lugar, ¿en dónde estaba?. No podía ver a ningún otro ser, por suerte se podía ver él, pero en el horizonte únicamente reinaba la oscuridad.  
  
-¡Hooolaaa! -gritó Duo esperando una respuesta. Sólo el eco lo había escuchado, pero él no lo ayudaría a salir de ahí. -¿Cómo diablos te metiste aquí Duo? -empezó a caminar mientras los ojos violetas observaban con cautela todo a su alrededor, que en realidad era nada.  
  
Se detuvo en seco al ver una sombra frente a él, un joven, al parecer, de su tamaño, vestido de negro, no podía verle el rostro, cabellos largos y una gran oz en las manos. Se acercó con cautela al joven, su sorpresa fue tanta al ver que se trataba de él, un sujeto igual a él. Calmó su nerviosismo y aclaró su garganta en busca de las palabras que se habían escondido, -di... disculpa... ¿quién eres tu?  
  
-Soy tu -la sombra le respondió sin rodeos, son su misma voz.  
  
-¿Yo? -Duo recobraba la calma.  
  
-Algo así -  
  
-¿En dónde estoy? -preguntó de nuevo Duo, necesitaba respuestas.  
  
-Tu subconsciente, perdiste el conocimiento, ¿no lo recuerdas? -el joven se acercó a Duo un poco más.  
  
-Creo, me desmayé y Hee... -se detuvo en seco, aquel nombre, los recuerdos, los sentimientos.  
  
-Sí, él te encontró antes de que cayeras por el barranco.  
  
-¿Por qué?.  
  
-Porque no podría vivir sabiendo que uno de sus compañeros murió por su culpa, el enfrentar a las demás personas de la base le sería difícil, especialmente para su trabajo.  
  
-Eso debe ser, ¿moriré?.  
  
-Eres demasiado fuerte, no lo creo, pero tu tienes la última palabra en eso.  
  
-¿Cómo?.  
  
-¿Quieres morir?.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¿Vale la pena morir por alguien insignificante como él?.  
  
-No, pero no lo soportaré.  
  
-Eres el Dios de la Muerte, debo decir que eres demasiado blando con los demás, así no se supone que debe ser Shinigami.  
  
-Tienes razón, además yo prometí que no dejaría que las personas de las colonias sufrieran -Duo miró sus manos y de la nada comenzó a aparecer una oz en ellas, la sangre escurría de la hoja del arma. Duo levantó la mirada lentamente y frente a él estaban los cuerpos de Heero y Reelena, destazados por aquella arma. -No me vencerá.  
  
Duo cerró con fuerza los ojos y los volvió a abrir lentamente, ya no estaba en el cuarto oscuro, ahora lo podía ver claramente, era un hospital. Se sentó y miró su brazo y las agujas incrustadas en él, con la otra mano las arrancó y se puso de pie. Se sentía débil, pero era una sensación inaceptable.  
  
Caminó hasta el baño que se encontraba en la misma habitación, encendió la luz y colocó ambas manos sobre el lavamanos, levantó lentamente la mirada hacia el espejo y se miró, era diferente, ahora los ojos violetas se había vuelto fríos, aquella calidez se vio perdida entre la lluvia y la noche, entre el llanto y la tristeza.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Qué les pareció?, este capítulo es algo raro, pero qué esperaban si lo escribo yo, intenté hacerlo más largo pero no pude, además me tardaría más tiempo en subirlo u____u;... la verdad es que no se qué rumbo seguirá esta historia, pero que seguirá lloviendo seguirá lloviendo, porque amo la lluvia n___n... y con respecto al clima, bueno aquí en Chihuahua el clima es muy extremoso, entonces creo todo posible.  
  
Se me olvidaba, les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, espero con todo el corazón que este año tenga lo que el otro no y que sus sueños se cumplan. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, me dejen review o no, y para aquellas que me dejan review, gracias!!, me son de mucha ayuda.  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Aryam: Gracias por tus e-mails, y tu español es entendible, no te preocupes, espero que me digas si se animarán o no a traducir mi fic a portugués, me emociono de sólo pensarlo *o*. Besos, hasta luego.  
  
Loreto W: ¡Gracias amiga!, tus reviews siempre subiéndome mi estima, gracias por la postal es linda, linda, y los wallpapers de gw *o*... espero te guste este capítulo, la verdad es que no se que decir a todos tus comentarios, mas que agradecerte por todo. Nos vemos luego, cuidate.  
  
Suna: ¡Hola Suna!, lamento no haberlo escrito más largo, te juro que lo intenté T____T... lo intentaré de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo y por la tardanza, bueno, tenía unos pendientes, pero están arreglados, espero no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi manera de escribir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias!! y feliz año nuevo.  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: Y se pondrá mejor más adelante, no te preocupes. La continuación llegará pronto. Nos vemos, gracias. Felicidades a ti también.  
  
Roquel: ¡Gracias!, si es difícil ponerse en lugar de cada uno de los chicos, lo bueno es que tengo múltiples personalidades y todas ellas me ayudan n____n... para que engañarte, aún no se que haré con respecto a Wufei, tal vez se quede con Duo, tal vez no, ni siquiera se si Heero se quedará con nuestro Dios de la Muerte... pero no te preocupes, que Reelena tendrá un final, pues, feliz, para ella no, claro está n____n. Espero te guste este capítulo, gracias y hasta pronto.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: Por supuesto, los haré sufrir más. Me alegra que te haya gustado la perspectiva de Wufei. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias y feliz año nuevo.  
  
Uru Yuy: ¡Hola Uru!, gracias y felicidades para ti también. Solo una cosita, no somos dos, soy yo solita, pero no importa n___n. Me alegra lograr el resultado que deseo, siempre quise un fic intrigante, y heme aquí. espero te guste este capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo.  
  
¡Domo arigatou gozaimasu! 


	7. VII° Fría lluvia

Ohayo yaa!!, les saluda Kaze, ya se que de nuevo me tardé demasiado para subir este capítulo, pero tuve ciertos problemitas con la llamada inspiración, pero aquí está. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Las seis de la mañana, sin embargo el solo estaba ausente. Las seis de la mañana, pero parecía media noche; las nubes negras se amontonaban en el cielo, el clima empeoraba y el frío seguía, podían verlo, podían sentirlo.  
  
Cuatro almas en la sala de espera; ¿buenas noticias?, eso esperaban, ¿malas noticias?, ¿cómo saberlo?. Heero de pie junto a la puerta, la mirada perdida y la culpa en el corazón, seguía repitiéndoselo una y otra vez "... eres culpable...", toda una tortura para un semblante tan frío y un corazón tan blando. Wufei con la cabeza gacha, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared y con el sentimiento de ira apoderándose de él. Quatre con la culpabilidad de un lado, por cosas sin importancia, y con la preocupación por otra, su mirada se perdía en un cuadro que colgaba de la pared. Trowa sentado en el sillón admirando la figura del rubio, ahí de pie frente a él dándole la espalda, ¿preocupado?, por Duo un poco, tenía confianza en él, su preocupación se centraba en respuestas, ¿cómo decirle a Quatre que se iba?, ¿qué no soportaba verlo si no lo tenía entre sus brazos?.  
  
-¿Jóvenes? -el hombre de blanca vestimenta del día anterior llegó ante ellos. Todos dejaron pensamientos y sentimientos de lado para colocarse frente a él. -Buenos días  
  
-Buenos días -Trowa hablaba de nuevo -¿cómo se encuentra Duo?.  
  
-Mejor de lo que esperábamos -el doctor mostró una sonrisa trayéndoles tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Podemos verlo? -preguntó Quatre, su voz estaba de nuevo tranquila.  
  
-Seguro, si tienen preguntas llámenme, ¿de acuerdo?. Él está en la habitación 112. Con permiso -el hombre ofreció una disculpa y se retiró.  
  
Wufei estaba por avanzar cuando la mano de Trowa sobre su hombro detuvo su paso, los ojos negros observaron los esmeraldas buscando el por qué de detenerlo. Trowa desvió su mirada hacia Heero, que se encontraba extrañamente perdido.  
  
-Heero primero -dijo el latino topándose con la mirada sorpresiva de Heero.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando Barton? -cuestionó Wufei haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para no perder la paciencia.  
  
-Heero irá primero -repitió Trowa mirando los ojos negros.  
  
-Él ocasionó todo esto..  
  
-... es por esa razón que debe ir primero -Trowa interrumpió a Wufei. -Tiene que arreglar este asunto... -la mirada esmeralda se clavó en los ojos negros, después posó su mirada sobre Heero. -¿Qué esperas?.  
  
Heero asintió lentamente con la cabeza y sin poner resistencia a las órdenes de Trowa se dirigió al cuarto 112. Wufei bufó un poco y se sentó en el sillón, cruzó brazos y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar al mundo.  
  
-¿Crees que sea buena idea? -preguntó Quatre dirigiendo su vista al camino que antes había tomado Heero.  
  
-Si no es ahora, entonces ¿cuándo? -Trowa miró a Quatre topándose con su mirada, ahora más tranquila que antes -tiene que arreglarlo ahora -los ojos de Quatre eran hipnotizantes, Trowa podría tomarle ahora mismo y tenerlo para siempre. Quatre se percató que se perdía de nuevo en la mirada esmeralda, de pronto su mente fue atacada por la imagen de Trowa con otra persona, se dio media vuelta y tomó asiento junto a Wufei.  
  
Trowa se desvanecía y nadie se daba cuenta, pedía ayuda a gritos pero nadie escuchaba, bajó la cabeza, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, alejarse... del dolor. Caminó hacia la puerta esperando a que alguien los detuviera, nada, lo habían olvidado, sin más dejó la sala de espera.  
  
Quatre miraba al piso, la presencia de Trowa se había alejado, ¿ir tras él?, ¿dejarlo ir?, aún indeciso, sin embargo no lo siguió.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los pasos resonaban en las blancas paredes, ¿qué haría?, se sentía nervioso, la razón: ver a Duo de nuevo, después de traicionarlo y casi perderlo. Puerta 112, se paró frente a ella, temblaba por completo, no sabía la razón, pero ese mal presentimiento estaba latente en su corazón, en sus venas, en el alma. Con gran inseguridad giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba el joven de cabellos largos frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Las emociones aparecieron tan de prisa que no se dio cuenta de que Duo llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior en lugar de la bata del hospital. Heero se acercó a él y se detuvo quedando a escasos centímetros de su espalda.  
  
-¿Duo? -preguntó suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó lentamente a él y encerró con sus manos el cuerpo de Duo -me alegra ver que estés bien -lágrimas acudieron a Heero, "... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué en este momento?..." apretó con más fuerza, pero pasados los segundos se percató que Duo no respondía, era como abrazar a un cuerpo sin vida, era como aquella vez. Las lágrimas cesaron y se separó lentamente del cuerpo del americano, ignoraba lo que sucedía.  
  
Cuando Duo sintió que la presencia de Heero se alejaba más de él se dio media vuelta y con sus fríos ojos violetas recorrió los ojos cobalto, sin palabras, sin sonrisa, carente de cualquier sentimiento.  
  
-¿Duo? -preguntó Heero, le extrañaba la conducta del chico.  
  
-Duo está muerto -dijo al fin el americano, Heero se sorprendió al escuchar esto, los ojos cobalto miraban los violetas en busca de alguna respuesta, pero ellos no la tenían.  
  
Duo se acercó lentamente a Heero sin despegar su fría mirada de los ojos cobalto, se detuvo cuando topó con él, podía sentir los latidos del corazón del japonés en su pecho. Heero estaba paralizado, por alguna razón no podía moverse, Duo tomó con su mano la barbilla del japonés y acercó su rostro al suyo dejándolo a escasos centímetros de distancia.  
  
-Aléjate de mi... -las expresiones de Duo eran ahora fantasmas del pasado, acercó sus labios a los de Heero, sin tocarlos -... o morirás... -soltó la barbilla, le sacó la vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
  
Heero se había perdido, las preguntas giraban incesantes en su cabeza, ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿en dónde estaba Duo?, de pronto llegaron los sentimientos de culpabilidad, el dolor se hacía presente cada vez con más fuerza haciendo que sus piernas cedieran.  
  
De rodillas en el piso la mirada cobalto se perdía en la blanca pared, los brazos caían pesados a los costados, el dolor era abrumador. Las preguntas sin respuesta y el silencio ensordecedor lo estaban enloqueciendo.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los pasos furiosos resonaban en los blancos pasillos, los ojos violetas, indiferentes, ponían atención al camino frente a ellos, el solo recordar el rostro de Heero lo hacía enfurecer. Pero en su afán por recuperarse del sufrimiento caía más y más al abismo de la ira y la desolación. Todo por la llamada tranquilidad.  
  
Se detuvo en seco al escuchar voces familiares, al parecer se encontraban en la sala de espera más adelante, tenía que pasar por ese lugar para llegar a la salida, pero ¿cómo enfrentarlos?, "... pero ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?, eres Shinigami, no le debes explicación alguna a alguien..." aspiró un poco de aire y continuó caminando. Llegó a la puerta de la sala de espera, ignoró a las miradas de sus compañeros y pasó de largo haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Era Duo, ¿cierto? -preguntó el joven chino topándose con los ojos aqua desconcertados y preocupados, -escucha Winner, iré tras Duo y tu iras a ver a Yuy, ¿está bien? -sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie y salió dispuesto a alcanzar a Duo.  
  
"¿Hago lo correcto?, ignorar a aquellos que se preocupan por mi, ¿es lo correcto?..." Duo se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se sintió la humedad y el frío que iban en aumento con forme se acercaba a la salida, "... no soy alguien normal, soy el Dios de la Muerte, mi deber es claro, tener amigos está fuera de plan, totalmente inaceptable" su paso fue detenido, Wufei lo había alcanzado y ahora lo sujetaba del hombro.  
  
-¿Duo?, ¿me escuchaste? -preguntó Wufei, se colocó frente a Duo sorprendiéndose con su cambio, "... Duo...".  
  
Los ojos violetas se fijaban en la negra mirada, sin decir palabras.  
  
-Será mejor que te lleve a tu departamento -dijo Wufei mientras retiraba de su cuerpo el saco que llevaba puesto, lo colocó con sumo cuidado a Duo, quien sólo se dejaba llevar, y lo tomó del brazo dirigiendo sus pasos.  
  
Afuera la fría humedad era incesante, había dejado de llover, sin embargo el cielo estaba por completo sumido en negras y espesas nubes. La tierna brisa dio la bienvenida a los jóvenes, se paseaba por los cabellos de ambos y alejaba los pensamientos de Duo dejándolo en blanco.  
  
-¡Wufei! -el chino se detuvo en seco, parando también los pasos del americano, al escuchar el grito de Trowa. Los ojos negros se fijaron en la figura que se acercaba corriendo a ellos. -Duo, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Trowa tomando un poco de aire, pero Duo se quedó callado, tampoco lo veía. Trowa se extraño por esto, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Wufei en busca de respuestas, pero él tampoco las tenía.  
  
-Llevaré a Maxwell a su casa -dijo Wufei indicando a Trowa que él se haría cargo.  
  
-Está bien, ¿en dónde está Quatre?  
  
-Adentro, te llamaré luego... -Wufei tomó con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Duo y reinició su camino hacia el automóvil. Mientras Trowa se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al hospital.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Heero se puso de pie, su determinación había vuelto y después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto decidió seguir adelante, si Duo quería frialdad la tendría, pero por ningún motivo lo iba a perder.  
  
Tomó algo de aire y se dio media vuelta topándose con la mirada extrañada de Quatre, se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó Heero, con su renovada fuerza.  
  
-Heero yo...  
  
-¿Duo? -interrumpió a Quatre.  
  
-Se fue, Wufei fue tras él, Heero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -los ojos aqua se clavaban más en los cobalto en busca de respuestas, pero no las obtuvo. Heero le sacó la vuelta y estaba por salir del cuarto cuando su paso fue detenido por la mano de Quatre. -¿Qué harás? -preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Lo necesario, imposible dejarlo por un estúpido error -la mano de Quatre aflojó y Heero quedó liberado retomando su camino inmediatamente.  
  
Si Wufei se había llevado a Duo lo más seguro es que ya no se encontraran en el hospital, pero no era buena idea ir a buscarlo de inmediato, esperaría el momento adecuado, mientras tanto tenía algunas cosas que arreglar.  
  
Heero caminaba con pasos rápidos por el pasillo cuando se topó con Trowa, pero no se detuvo, pasó de largo dirigiéndole una sola mirada. Trowa sabia lo que significaba, Heero era parecido al león que cuidaba en el circo, sobraban palabras en él. Los ojos esmeralda siguieron la figura de Heero hasta que se perdió al dar la vuelta en la sala de espera, "¿qué pretendes hacer para recuperarlo? Heero..."  
  
-Él está decidido -la voz de Quatre sacó a Trowa de sus pensamientos, pero siguió observando el largo pasillo.  
  
-Así es, luchará, eso es seguro.  
  
-Pero alguien saldrá herido en esta pelea, eso no es justo -Quatre dirigió su mirada a Trowa pero este seguía sin verle.  
  
-La vida no es justa Quatre -soltó un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible "... es este mi caso, si tan sólo lo supieras..."  
  
Quatre se sintió molesto por el comentario de Trowa, lo sentía distante y eso le desagradaba. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salido dejando atrás al latino..  
  
-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Trowa al ver la extraña conducta de Quatre.  
  
-Tomaré un taxi, iré a casa... -contestó Quatre sin detenerse.  
  
-Te llevaré -caminó hasta quedar al lado del rubio.  
  
-No es necesario, gracias -la molestia de Quatre parecía crecer, pero ignoraba el por qué. continuó caminando con Trowa a su lado.  
  
-¿Por qué estás molesto? -ahora era Trowa quien observaba a Quatre y este lo ignoraba.  
  
-No estoy molesto.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué te comportas así? -Trowa esperó la respuesta pero no llegaba. La salida del hospital estaba próxima, Trowa se paró frente a Quatre inhibiendo su paso y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio para evitar que saliera corriendo -¿es mi culpa? -Quatre se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero no lo miró -escucha Quatre, si esto es por mi culpa te quitaré un peso de encima, pero antes necesito decirte algo... -Trowa buscó la mirada aqua sin éxito -Quatre, yo... -la mirada aqua al fin pudo verse, interrogante, ilusionada -... yo...  
  
-Disculpe -Trowa levantó la vista al escuchar la voz, se trataba del doctor, quitó sus manos de los hombros de Quatre y dirigió su atención al hombre. Quatre salió del hospital sin decir nada, esta vez Trowa no lo detuvo.  
  
-¿En dónde se encuentra el joven Duo Maxwell? -preguntó el doctor ignorando la repentina salida del rubio.  
  
-Se fue, no pudimos detenerlo.  
  
-Tiene que cuidarse, no pueden dejarlo solo.  
  
-No estará solo, despreocúpese... ahora, si me disculpa -Trowa salió corriendo a la parte exterior del hospital, Quatre se había marchado "... Quatre..." soltó un pequeño suspiro y caminó hacia su auto.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
La habitación era sumida poco a poco en la profunda oscuridad, llorando por la tristeza dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo la fría anochecer se colaba dentro de ella. La gran ventana que daba paso al balcón estaba cubierta por cortinas simples y sólo una pequeña rendija justo en medio dejaba pasar la luz fantasmal de los faroles del exterior.  
  
Wufei sentado en el sillón bajo la intensa oscuridad vigilaba, como un gato a sus pequeñas presas, con sus ojos negros, profundos, al hermoso joven que descasaba en la cama frente a él. Desde su ubicación podía observar con lujo de detalles el rostro tranquilo del chico americano. La oscuridad no era problema, porque el chino sabía que él se encontraba ahí, esa persona por la que alguna vez había pensado en abandonarlo todo para irse lejos sólo a contemplarlo.  
  
Se puso de pie y caminó sigilosamente hasta la cama, contempló calmadamente, de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de Duo y se hincó, justo ahí, a los pies de la cama y aun costado de la misma.  
  
-Dime Duo, ¿acaso es él el culpable de todo esto? -Wufei pasó sus manos por el rostro de Duo retirando unos cabellos que salían de su malhecha trenza -¿acaso lo amas tanto como para renunciar a lo que eres? -tomó una de las manos de Duo y la guardó entre las suyas -dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para retirar la tristeza?, ¿qué necesito para ver esa sonrisa de nuevo? -el chino besó la mano de Duo y regresó sigilosamente al sillón.  
  
El llanto del cielo se escuchó de nuevo, está vez lleno de furia.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
De nuevo en ese cuarto frío y solitario, frente a aquella daga que podría cambiarlo todo, que podría llevarse todo y traer paz al fin, y sólo se necesitaban de las agallas necesarias para ponerle un fin, "... únicamente un minuto... sólo necesito de un minuto y todo terminaría..." Quatre sonrió al pensar en eso, se acercó a la ventana y observó la furia del cielo, la habitación se iluminaba durante un segundo para pasar a la oscuridad de nuevo.  
  
-Él se fue, tal vez irá a decirle a aquella persona lo que siente -colocó una mano en el cristal y sintió el recorrer de las gotas al otro lado -Trowa se fue...  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
La sala de descanso de la base nunca antes había estado tan oscura, tan solo el resplandor fantasmal de una vela alumbraba, nada más. Los ojos cobalto vigilaban la puerta desde el lado opuesto de la habitación, habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, y él estaba en la misma posición desde el principio, de pie, recargado en la fría pared de metal, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza llena de pensamientos.  
  
"-Duo está muerto... -¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?, él no puede morir..." cerró los ojos para dejar de vigilar y prestar atención a los gritos en su cabeza, "... no puedo perderlo, lo único que pido es estar junto a él... el no tenerlo cerca me quema... yo..."  
  
-¿Heero? -aquella molesta voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió poco a poco sus fríos ojos cobalto para toparse con ella. Reelena estaba frente a la puerta observando a Heero con esa repulsiva sonrisa, se acercó a él hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia -que alegría me da que me hayas llamado -sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Heero, él tomó su mano -apuesto a que recapacitaste y ahora quieres volver conmigo -se acercó poco a poco a los labios del japonés, pero antes de tocarlos Heero la tomó de los hombros y la puso contra la pared sin soltar su mano, mientras que con la otra mano la sujetó del cuello sin ejercer presión -¿qué harás?, ¿estrangularme?.  
  
-No es mi estilo -Heero soltó la mano de Reelena, sacó la pistola que guardaba en la cintura y la puso en la cabeza de Reelena -este es mi estilo -los ojos cobalto, llenos de furia, se clavaron en los ojos de Reelena, esa expresión de cinismo desataba su ira poco a poco.  
  
-¿Lo harás o no?, ¿desperdiciarás tu vida por alguien insignificante?.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Lo haces por él, ¿no?, por el insignificante soldado Duo Maxwell. Dime Heero, ¿por qué elegir a un pobre soldado cuando tienes a una reina ante tus ojos? -Reelena recobraba fuerza, sabía que tarde o temprano estaría en los brazos de Heero.  
  
-Eres patética, lo único que causas es lástima -Heero guardó la pistola y se volteó dándole la espalda a Reelena.  
  
-¿Te acobardaste?  
  
-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer -Heero caminó hacia la puerta y salió.  
  
Los furiosos ojos azules se clavaron en la puerta, simplemente no podía creer la ofensa tan grande que había recibido. -Bien Reelena -se dijo a sí misma, -¿qué haces con los obstáculos?, pues te deshaces de ellos -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro -Duo morirá...  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
La furia del cielo había cesado, ahora sólo lloraba silenciosamente. Los ojos violeta observaban quietos a Wufei, quien dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón. Duo no tenía el mismo aspecto frío de hacía algunas horas, estaba pensativo.  
  
Wufei abrió poco a poco sus ojos negros topándose con la mirada inquisidora de Duo, se enderezó y clavó su mirada sobre el americano, acogiéndolo en ella, sin palabras. Duo se puso de pie y se acercó sigilosamente a Wufei, se hincó frente a él y posó su cabeza sobre las piernas del chino.  
  
-Hace algunas horas me preguntaste algo, supongo que él no es del todo culpable, después de todo fui yo quien no pudo resistirse -el tono de Duo era diferente, calmado, Wufei comenzó a acariciar su cabeza -sí, lo amo tanto que renunciaría a lo que soy, lastimaría a las personas que aprecio -lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos violetas -cuando encuentre la repuesta a las dos últimas preguntas te lo diré -dijo entre sollozos.  
  
El frío amanecer se acercaba, pero ese día tampoco saldría el sol.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo siete terminado, sí lo se, es muy corto, pero en cuanto encuentre la inspiración debida lo haré mejor, ya tengo ideas para el próximo capítulo, mientras tanto espero que este les guste.  
  
Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis historia, espero que dejen comentarios, eso me sirve bastante. Cuídense y nos vemos!!  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Aryam: Uno o dos capítulos más y termino con esto, ¡lo prometo!, gracias por tus e-mails, disfruta este capítulo. Hasta luego, ¡besos!.  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: No es mi intención matarte, ¡lo juro!, pero no puedo solo matar a los pobres de Duo, Wufei y Heero, aunque podría hacerle algo a Quatre y Trowa... =P. ¡Nos vemos!, gracias por el review.  
  
Abare: No te pongo nada porque estás aquí a mi lado, ¡deja de hacer eso!, no leas sobre mi hombro u___u;  
  
Roquel: Hola amiga!!, gracias por tu review, ni hablar amiga, tendremos que leer sobre la odiosa de Reelela, y por lo de Quatre, no sufrirán por mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Duo volverá a sonreír, eso sin dudarlo, porque amo su sonrisa y Wufei, bueno, él es lo suficientemente maduro y tomará las cosas con calma... o matará a Heero, uno nunca sabe. Por ahora es todo, gracias y hasta luego!!!  
  
Loreto W: ¡Gracias!, me alegra saber que sigo haciendo intrigante la historia, gracias por ayudarme a buscar la inspiración y gracias por las palabras del otro día amiga, lo que más te agradezco es esa sinceridad no todos la tenemos y eso me ayuda a crecer como escritora, gracias de nuevo!. Nos vemos, cuidate!  
  
Arla 17: Gracias Arla!, aquí está el capítulo siete, y por el frío ya lo se, de pronto estamos a menos cero grados y al día siguiente hace un calor de los mil demonios, siempre lo mismo, pero definitivamente amo a Chihuahua. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos luego.  
  
Suna: ¡Hola amiga!, y por los de la declaración, pasa sin cuidado que yo me encargo de eso, espero disfrutes este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. Con cariño, hasta luego!  
  
Maryluz-mty: Hola mary!!, tanto tiempo sin recibir review tuyo, ya te extrañaba, gracias por esto y habrá más sorpresas, eso puedes asegurarlo. Hasta luego!!  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu!! 


	8. VIII° Entre calma y tempestad

Ohayo yaa!!, les saluda Kaze, la musa me visitó, sí, está lloviendo en Chihuahua y con ella viene la inspiración, ¡amo la lluvia!, aquí les traigo el capítulo ocho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La lluvia caía constante pero suave sobre las extensiones de campo, era la misma lluvia pero la sensación era diferente. Los ojos esmeralda observaban con atención el caer de la suave brisa, como lisas nubes bajando del cielo, de vez en cuando aspiraba profundamente el tierno olor a tierra y hierbas mojadas, simplemente le encantaban. Pero aún así seguía pensando en él, no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse, ni de disculparse por cualquier daño que le hubiese hecho, porque de cierta manera lo sentía, tenía el presentimiento de que él era el culpable del sufrimiento y cambio de Quatre, ¿cómo saberlo con exactitud?, si el rubio no le había reclamado algo.  
  
-Él es demasiado bueno como para reclamarme algo -dijo Trowa en un susurro, para si mismo.  
  
-¿Quién? -la dulce voz lo despertó de inmediato, lo había escuchado, sin embargo Trowa continuaba con el semblante tranquilo, aquel que le caracterizaba -¿sucede algo Trowa?  
  
-Nada Catherine -Trowa miró a la chica a los ojos, -sólo divago.  
  
-Se que debes estar aburrido -Catherine entró a la casa rodante seguida de Trowa, y tomó asiento a la mesa -no podemos dar funciones si el clima sigue así.  
  
-Lo se -Trowa tomó asiento frente a la chica.  
  
-Pero de cualquier manera me da gusto que hayas venido a visitarnos -Catherine mostró una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le pasaba una taza con café a Trowa.  
  
-Gracias -Trowa tomó la taza con ambas manos y observó el oscuro líquido dentro de ella.  
  
-Todo tiene solución -dijo Catherine encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda -sea lo que sea, puede arreglase... bueno, a excepción de la muerte.  
  
-Lo se.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué sucede? -Trowa desvió la mirada, era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos, ¿cómo decírselo?. -acaso, ¿escapas del problema?.  
  
Trowa se puso de pie tomando la ligera chamarra que estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla en donde segundos antes había estado sentado. -Saldré un momento -miró los profundos ojos azules de Catherine.  
  
-Piénsalo, ¿quieres? -Catherine sonrió de nuevo y tomó su taza para comenzar a beber.  
  
Trowa salió de la casa, bajo la tierna lluvia, y caminó con pasos lentos, pensativos. "Tal vez ella tenga razón, estoy aquí para escapar. Es la primera vez que enfrento algo así... estoy algo confundido...", llegó hasta la carpa en dónde estaban los animales, todos ellos se encontraban dormidos.  
  
Caminó hasta la jaula del león y lo observó con atención, "... ¿volver?... ¿seguir escapando?... tantas preguntas para alguien sin respuestas..." se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la carpa y observó al horizonte. Se sorprendió al ver a lo lejos un arco iris, "¿cómo es posible?, si no hay luz..." dirigió su mirada más arriba y pudo ver, muy a lo lejos, una pequeña abertura entre las nubes negras por donde se colaban algunos rayos del sol, sonrió como hacía tiempo no sonreía, "... a pesar de todo, aún tengo esperanzas, ¿cierto?."  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
La lluvia resonaba al caer sobre el metal negro del automóvil, las gotas resbalaban por la velocidad dejando sólo un pequeño rastro a su paso que al segundo desaparecía, los limpia parabrisas subían y bajaban con cierto tono rítmico quitando temporalmente las gotas, los ojos violeta únicamente ponían atención al camino frente a ellos ignorando lo demás. Los pensamientos acudían a su mente, poco a poco, como atraídos por la lluvia, "Wufei se quedó conmigo toda la noche, escuchó con atención todo lo que le dije y me reconfortó... en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo, y se que tiene razón.  
  
"Esta mañana que me vio me sugirió que fuera a disculparme con Quatre y con Trowa..." suspiró en señal de arrepentimiento, "se que ellos se preocuparon por mi y yo sólo les di la espalda... soy un malagradecido" tomó con fuerza el volante y su mirada cambio, estaba totalmente convencido que era lo correcto, "... así que aquí estoy, a punto de llegar a la casa de Quatre, la verdad es que me siento nervioso, hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿con qué cara voy a verlo?... pues con la única que tengo... sólo espero que no quiera golpearme, pero si quiere hacerlo, pues me lo merezco... aunque Quatre no golpearía a nadie.  
  
"Me pregunto, ¿por qué razón él pilotea un Gundam?, es alguien demasiado dulce para esta cruel guerra, no lo se... ¿qué habrá sucedido con el asunto de Trowa?, no cabe duda que ellos se quieren, pero por lo que me comentó Wufei aún no pasa nada, de algo estoy seguro, en cuanto ellos estén juntos serán muy felices, porque Quatre es muy dulce y Trowa es alguien comprensivo, no es como Heero..." una sombra cayó sobre el rostro de Duo, "claro que no es como Heero, nadie es como el soldado perfecto, me pregunto ¿en dónde se habrá metido?... apuesto a que está en brazos de la zorrita esa..." sacudió violentamente la cabeza, "Duo, aleja esos pensamientos... mejor me doy prisa."  
  
El cambio de velocidad fue echo, el agua en el suelo daba el paso al hermoso automóvil negro.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
¿Segundos?, ¿minutos?... horas eran las que habían pasado frente a aquella ventana, observando los cambios del exterior, el cielo era demasiado voluble. Anoche había caído aquella tormenta, con todo y los sonidos y rayos característicos, se convirtió en una suave lluvia acompañada de una espesa bruma que cubría el jardín, ahora era sólo una llovizna entre negras nubes. Y junto al cielo él también había tenido sus cambios de humor, ahora la elegante habitación parecía campo de batalla; aunque la daga permanecía en el mismo lugar.  
  
"Eres un maldito cobarde Quatre... aún no entiendo cómo algo así puede afectarme tanto, al diablo con Trowa, que haga lo que quiera, después de todo es su vida, ¿no?... pero no imagino la vida sin él, es simplemente inaceptable... ¿por qué no simplemente decirle lo que siento?... no, no, no... grave error, él se alejaría de mi... pero muero en esta mentira, es inevitable, es insoportable..." los suaves toques a la puerta regresaron al rubio a la realidad.  
  
-¿Amo Quatre? -llamó la voz al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Quatre sin una pizca de interés.  
  
-Lo busca el joven Duo.  
  
"Duo, lo había olvidado por completo..." Quatre suspiró profundamente. -No quiero verlo.  
  
-Pero dice que es urgente -la voz insistió.  
  
-No quiero verlo, y, por favor, no me molesten -gritó Quatre de nuevo volviendo inmediatamente a sus pensamientos. "¿Qué harás Quatre?, puedes deshacerte de todo sentimiento, volver con tu padre como un niño asustado, decirle a Trowa y perderlo para siempre, desaparecer con Sandrock o dejar que el frío metal lo solucione todo..." los ojos aqua se posaron sobre la daga, una vez más.  
  
Quatre se acercó a la mesa, en donde estaba el arma, posó sus manos sobre ella recargando todo su peso, su mente había quedado en blanco, simplemente no pensaba nada.  
  
-Un baño... -Quatre se reincorporó al escuchar la voz, dio media vuelta lentamente topándose poco a poco con un par de ojos violetas y una sincera sonrisa, sin embargo no hubo expresión en su rostro.  
  
Duo se extrañó por la conducta de su amigo, no era normal en él que tuviera esa clase de semblante y mucho menos que hubiese rechazado su presencia. Se acercó lentamente al rubio que aún lo miraba de una manera extrañada, como si estuviera soñando.  
  
-¿Quatre? -dijo Duo deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del rubio.  
  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó Quatre.  
  
-Dije que lo que tu necesitas es una baño, mira amigo, te ves muy tenso -sonrió Duo una vez más y paseo su vista por la habitación. -parece que por aquí pasó un tornado o algo así.  
  
-Estamos redecorando -Quatre se dio media vuelta, tomó la daga y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra. "Esta es... la chamarra de Trowa... creo que olvidé entregársela..." el tacto sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con Duo.  
  
-Estás muy distraído, será mejor que te ayude -Duo tomó la mano de Quatre y comenzó a guiar sus pasos hasta la habitación del rubio, quien seguía bastante callado. Duo notó este cambio, pero no quería conversar con él de esa manera, en la otra habitación estarían mejor; él temía que Quatre se comportara así por su culpa, tendría que tratar de arreglar el problema que fuera que tuviera.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la habitación de Quatre, Duo cerraba la puerta mientras que el rubio se encaminaba a la ventana para seguir observando la lluvia.  
  
-Perdóname... -Quatre se volteó a mirar a Duo, las palabras del rubio reflejaban su tristeza. -Duo, yo...  
  
-El que tiene que disculparse soy yo... -interrumpió Duo dándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, -... te abandoné cuando me necesitaste y no te agradecí la ayuda y la preocupación que me otorgaste en días pasados... me comporté como un patán, no era mi intención lastimarte, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida.  
  
-¿Cómo le haces? Duo -preguntó Quatre topándose con la extrañada mirada violeta, -... ¿cómo le haces para seguir sonriendo?, ¿para seguir viviendo?, después de lo que te pasó.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Quatre? -la preocupación de Duo aumentaba.  
  
-Yo... -Quatre bajó la vista, su ira y desesperación descendían hasta sus puños y eran contenidos en estos por la fuerza que se ejercía, -... no creo poder vivir, ni siquiera tengo el valor para sobrevivir...- enormes lágrimas eran derramadas de los ojos aqua, -...simplemente yo...- se detuvo en seco al sentir los brazos protectores de Duo alrededor de su cuerpo.  
  
Duo abrazaba a Quatre, sin palabras, únicamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sabía que el rubio no podía verla ya que estaba atrapado en su pecho, tenía la seguridad de que podía sentirla. Quatre dejó de ejercer presión para abrazarse al cuerpo de Duo y comenzó a llorar desahogadamente, con todo el sentimiento del mundo, mientras que el americano sólo se dedicaba a abrazarlo y acariciar su cabeza, dándole consuelo, como hubiera hecho Wufei la noche anterior.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los ojos negros se clavaban en el horizonte, más allá de la ciudad, aún más lejos que las nubes. Tenía en ese lugar desde el momento en que Duo había partido a casa de Quatre, se había rehusado a acompañarlo explicándole al americano que uno mismo tenía que arreglar los problemas que ocasionaba. La lluvia se había transformado en una suave llovizna, de esas que alegran el día en temporada de verano, abrió un poco las puertas del balcón para dejar entrar la exquisita brisa que soplaba tierna.  
  
-¿No deberías saludar? -preguntó Wufei aún observando al exterior. De pronto una silueta salió de uno de los rincones oscuros de la habitación.  
  
-Estabas muy distraído.  
  
-Disfrutaba del paisaje, tu ¿qué haces aquí?, Heero -Wufei se dio media vuelta topándose de lleno con los ojos cobalto.  
  
-Vengo a ver a Duo, pero parece que no está.  
  
-¿Qué harás está vez?, ¿le prometerás la luna y las estrellas para después mostrarle la cruel realidad? -para ser una reclamación el todo de Wufei era extrañamente calmado.  
  
-Lo amas, ¿no es así?, por eso no soportas la idea de que esté conmigo -Heero se enfurecía al observar la conducta del chino, sinceramente él se esperaba aquella paliza que le había prometido, pero las palabras dichas eran más duras que el sentir de un puño sobre su rostro.  
  
-Lo amo, sí, pero es diferente -contestó Wufei de manera aún más calmada.  
  
-¿Cómo dices? -aquellas palabras eran incomprensibles para Heero, ¿cómo amarlo de otra manera?.  
  
-Al principio pensé que esto que siento era como el amor que se tienen entre amantes, pero no es así -Wufei sonrió un poco al observar el desconcierto del japonés, -es algo más allá que eso, mi amor se dirige a los que es él, a su sonrisa, al brillo en sus ojos, a los movimientos que hace cuando habla, simplemente a su presencia.  
  
-Únicamente fraternal -la sorpresa de Heero era retratada en su rostro.  
  
-Es una persona maravillosa, no necesito de abrazarlo y besarlo para ser feliz, sólo con el hecho de verlo dormir mi día está completo -por primera vez Heero había visto cierto brillo en los ojos negros, -jamás vi a Duo tan feliz como lo es a tu lado, pero tu traicionaste esa felicidad, en ese estúpido viaje de auto descubrimiento tuyo.  
  
-Yo nunca...  
  
-Nunca, lo se, pero lo lastimaste y el sólo sentir sus lágrimas sobre mi regazo me hizo querer golpearte -Heero bajó la mirada en señal de derrota. Wufei caminó hacia la puerta pasando a Heero, y se detuvo antes de llegar a la misma. -¿Quieres café?.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacía la pequeña cocina del departamento, Wufei sacaba todo lo necesario para servir un par de tazas de café, mientras Heero tomaba asiento a la mesa observando los movimientos del chino. Wufei le dio una taza a Heero con agua caliente, colocó sobre la mesa dos servilletas, dos cucharas, la azucarera y un pequeño recipiente con canela, y tomó asiento.  
  
-Creo que Duo no tiene leche ni crema -dijo Wufei preparando su bebida.  
  
-Así está bien -Heero imitaba los movimientos del chino.  
  
-Y dime, ¿qué pensabas hacer Yuy?, me refiero a tu plan, porque alguien como tu no toma decisiones así como así -Wufei terminó de preparar su café y dio un pequeño sorbo a ella sin despegar su mirada del japonés.  
  
Heero clavó su mirada en el líquido, a pesar de sentir los ojos negros sobre él, y rodeo con sus manos la taza.  
  
-¿Qué harías?, en mi lugar... me refiero a que si tu fueras yo... -levantó la vista topándose con la negra mirada, -... ¿qué harías?, lo dejarías por la paz o ¿pelearías por él?.  
  
-No importa lo que haga yo... tu ¿qué harás?.  
  
-Todo lo necesario...  
  
El timbre del celular de Wufei interrumpió las palabras del japonés. Wufei contestó el aparato de inmediato.  
  
Heero veía con atención las expresiones del chino mientras hablaba con la persona que había marcado su número. Wufei termina la llamada y colocó el celular sobre la mesa, mirando de inmediato a Heero. -Era Duo, se dirige hacia donde está Trowa, tardará un poco más en llegar aquí.  
  
-¿Trowa?.  
  
-Regresó al circo, ¿no lo sabías?.  
  
-¿Qué tan lejos queda?.  
  
-Para nuestra suerte está a solo media hora, yo esperaré a Duo aquí, después de todo trae mi auto, tu puedes regresar más tarde -dio otro sorbo al café.  
  
-Me quedaré aquí, si no te importa.  
  
-Pensé que te desagradaba mi compañía.  
  
-Yo también lo pensaba.  
  
Ambas miradas se cruzaron dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en cada rostro, después de eso sólo tomaron el café en silencio.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
La lluvia había cesado dejando un cierto aire de limpieza, pero las nubes aún cubrían el cielo. Hacía un poco más de media hora que él estaba ahí, en la carpa de los animales del circo. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado observando la lluvia lo había pensado, aunque aún estaba latente cierto dejo de inseguridad, se convencía más y más que lo mejor era decírselo a Quatre. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y salió de la carpa en dirección a la casa rodante, "... seguramente Catherine se estará preguntando en dónde estaré..." se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de Duo a lo lejos, observándolo. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a escasos metros de él.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Trowa ocultando cualquier expresión que denotara sorpresa.  
  
-Vengo a disculparme... yo -bajó la mirada tratando de tomar fuerza, no sería tan fácil como lo fue con Quatre.  
  
-No tiene importancia -dijo Trowa antes de que Duo pudiera articular palabra topándose con la mirada violeta que lo observaba sorprendido.  
  
-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?, me buscaste por media ciudad, esperaste en el hospital, casi no dormiste ni comiste y ¿cómo te pagué... -bajó la mirada de nuevo, -... ni siquiera te agradecí...  
  
-No importa -de nuevo los ojos esmeralda se toparon con los violeta.  
  
-Vamos Trowa, merezco ser golpeado por lo que hice.  
  
-¿Quieres que te golpee?.  
  
-¡Claro que no!... yo sólo digo que merezco ser golpeado, pero no quiero que me golpees -Duo comenzaba a hablar con cierto tono infantil. Trowa mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud de Duo, se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del americano.  
  
-Me basta con verte bien.  
  
-Definitivamente eres más difícil que Quatre -el semblante de Trowa cambió al escuchar el nombre.  
  
-¿Quatre?, ¿lo viste? -su seriedad era increíble, aún tratándose de Trowa.  
  
-Sí, antes de venir aquí llegué con él.  
  
-¿Sigue molesto? -Trowa retiró su mano de sobre la cabeza de Duo.  
  
-¿Molesto?... no lo vi molesto -Duo se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra a su barbilla analizando bien su respuesta, -... aunque, eso explicaría el estado de la habitación.  
  
-¿Habitación? -Trowa estaba más que intrigado con eso.  
  
-Cuando llegué a su casa no me quiso recibir así que me colé hasta la habitación en donde él se encontraba, estaba en completo desastre...  
  
-Ya veo -Trowa bajó la mirada, "...entonces sigue molesto..."  
  
-Eres un completo idiota Trowa Barton -el regaño de Duo llamó la atención del latino. -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? -el americano parecía algo molesto.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -ciertamente Trowa no comprendía las palabras de su amigo.  
  
-Tienes que hablar con Quatre, es obvio que sientes algo por él, pero él lo ignora.  
  
-No creo que sea prudente hablar en este...  
  
-... lo es... -interrumpió Duo, -... ahora o nunca amigo Trowa... -de pronto los ojos del americano se ensombrecieron, -... además, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
-¿Un mal presentimiento? -la actitud de Duo hacía que Trowa se intranquilizara.  
  
-Tenemos que irnos -Duo se encaminó hacia el auto, que estaba a sus espaldas, seguido de Trowa. Ambos chicos abordaron la hermosa máquina. -Llegaremos en poco tiempo, la lluvia cesó y hay que aprovechar eso, aunque tengo la seguridad de que seguirá lloviendo -Duo miraba de reojo a Trowa, quien se veía bastante pensativo, -te dejaré en la mansión de Quatre, si no te molesta.  
  
-¿A dónde irás tu?.  
  
-Recibí una llamada de la base, me pidieron que fuera.  
  
-¿Heero?  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
Las nubes en el cielo se hacía cada vez más espesas mientras lanzaban advertencias de su próxima tormenta.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los pasos resonaban en el largo y frío pasillo, parecía que hubiese caminado por horas y sólo podía ver extensiones de concreto, ni una puerta o ventana a la vista. De pronto a lo lejos se pudo observar una puerta vieja puerta, al fin una salida, el joven rubio comenzó a correr tratando de alcanzarla, tenía que llegar a ella, porque la desesperación de ver un camino recto y totalmente vacío se volvía cada vez más grande.  
  
Se detuvo en total agitación cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta, temiendo lo que estaba al otro lado, ¿una salida?, tal vez, ¿otro pasillo?, se volvería loco si tuviera que recorrer otro pasillo. Con un suave movimiento giró la perilla y empujó un poco la puerta, abriéndose con un espantoso sonido, casi aterrador. Nada.  
  
La habitación que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta estaba en total oscuridad, los ojos aqua recorría todo tratando de ver alguna pequeña ventana o las paredes de otro pasillo, pero todo era tragado por la oscuridad. Quatre dio un paso hacia adentro de la habitación para buscar algún interruptor, pero una vez que estuvo adentro la puerta por la que había entrado ya no estaba, aunque la oscuridad no era total, pues él aún podía observar sus manos.  
  
De pronto pudo distinguir una silueta frente a él, un hombre, sin duda alguna, alto y delgado; Quatre sólo se quedó en su lugar, sin tratar de acercarse a aquel joven. En ese momento una extraña luz, proveniente de algún lugar en el techo, iluminó la silueta, el rubio se sorprendió y extrañó a la vez cuando se percató de que se trataba de Trowa.  
  
-¿Trowa? -articuló con dificultad Quatre, al no obtener respuesta se decidió por acercarse al latino, pero de pronto apareció otra persona, ¿hombre o mujer? No podía verlo, ¿de quién se trataba?. La silueta se acercó a Trowa, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.  
  
Quatre no soportaba ver eso, ardientes agujas eran clavadas en su corazón una y otra vez, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir; Trowa y aquella persona ya no estaban, en su lugar se encontraba la mesa blanca de la habitación en donde había pasado tanto tiempo meditando y sobre esta la fina daga de plata que tanto tiempo estuvo contemplando. Sin pensarlo, Quatre caminó hacia la pequeña mesa y tomó en su mano el arma, admirando la fina hoja de la misma, de pronto sintió como un estruendoso ruido lo jaló haciendo que sus ojos se cerrarán. Los abrió de nuevo encontrándose con que estaba en su habitación, un trueno lo había despertado.  
  
El rubio se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, había llorado tanto que no se dio cuenta del momento en que cayó dormido, al levantarse había observado una nota sobre el buró al lado de su cama.  
  
Quatre:  
  
Regresaré más tarde y traeré pastel.  
  
Duo.  
  
-Creo que no habrá más tarde -pronunció Quatre al recordar lo dicho en la nota, se acercó al sillón junto a la ventana y levantó la chamarra, buscó en el bolsillo, ahí estaba, la hermosa daga de plata, otra vez.  
  
El rubio se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y la abrió, las gotas habían comenzado a caer con cierta furia, pero ya no se podían ver relámpagos ni escuchar los truenos. -Afuera... -Quatre salió por la ventana y bajó por el viejo tubo de cañería que estaba a un costado.  
  
Recorrió el hermoso jardín corriendo, con la daga en una mano. Únicamente la furiosa lluvia lo acompañaba.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
El automóvil negro se detuvo frente a la mansión, Trowa bajó corriendo mientras Duo se alejaba. El latino no podía esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, así que entró directamente sin llamar a ella.  
  
Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección a la habitación de Quatre, según Duo lo había dejado profundamente dormido, así que lo más seguro era que estuviera dormido aún. Se detuvo al llegar a su destino, tocó con suaves golpes y llamó su nombre, nada. Trowa giró la perilla, la puerta estaba abierta, entró a la habitación pero la cama estaba vacía, se acercó a ella y pasó su mano sobre las sábanas.  
  
-Está tibia -de pronto sintió cómo un frío recorría su cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y observo que la ventana se encontraba abierta, se acercó a ella y recorrió con la mirada el jardín en busca de Quatre pero no podía ver nada, la lluvia no lo permitía. -Quatre... -salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al jardín, tenía que encontrarlo.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Sólo una tenue luz alumbraba la pequeña sala, Heero estaba en el sillón totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos, Wufei observaba por la ventana, con la mente en blanco, únicamente él y la lluvia.  
  
-Llueve de nuevo -dijo Wufei en un pequeño impulso.  
  
-Algo anda mal -Heero se puso de pie de pronto, aquellas palabras hicieron que Wufei le diera su atención topándose con una preocupada mirada cobalto. -Algo está mal, Wufei.  
  
-¿Cómo que algo está mal? Yuy, explícate.  
  
-No puedo, vamos, me acompañarás a la base.  
  
-Pero Duo trae mi auto.  
  
-Nos llevaremos el mío -Heero caminó hacia la puerta seguido del chino.  
  
Por alguna razón Wufei confiaba en las palabras del japonés. Ambos tomaron sus respectivas chaquetas y salieron del departamento.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Era el lugar más alejado de la mansión, había la estatua de un ángel entre aquel círculo de árboles y detrás de él un pequeño templo, o lo que quedaba de él. Quatre estaba frente a aquella estatua que le encantaba, con la lluvia le daba aspecto de estar derramando lágrimas.  
  
Los ojos aqua, ahora vacíos, se clavaron una vez más en la daga que tenía en su mano. -Es todo... -tomó con ambas manos la empuñadura con el filo en dirección a su pecho, más específico a su ya muerto corazón. Elevó la vista al cielo, las gotas caían de lleno sobre su rostro; cerró los ojos y tragó un poco de saliva al alejar la daga para tomar un poco más de impulso y así enterrarla bien. Con un fuerte pero sutil movimiento acercó la daga hacia su blanco; abrió los ojos al percatarse que se había detenido de pronto.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver que la daga había sido detenida por una mano que sujetaba fuertemente la hoja, tiernas gotas rojas resbalaban por la misma hasta llegar a la punta y perderse con la caída de la lluvia. Los ojos aqua recorrieron el brazo para encontrarse con el rostro de aquel que había interrumpido su tan esperado final topándose con un par de ojos esmeralda, asustados y enojados.  
  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -reclamó Quatre al ver que Trowa no decía palabra.  
  
-Lo mismo pregunto -ambas miradas se fundieron, furiosas, ninguno de los dos soltaba el arma.  
  
-Suéltala -habló Quatre una vez más.  
  
-No -Trowa ejerció más fuerza sobre la mano que sujetaba la hoja, dejando escapar más gotas de sangre. Quatre se asustó al ver esto y soltó la daga dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.  
  
-Tu no entiendes, ya no lo soporto, soy demasiado débil, las pocas fuerzas que tenía se han agotado -Quatre estaba alterado, todo su ser temblaba mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los esmeraldas -necesito hacerlo... -dijo por último en un leve suspiro.  
  
Trowa observaba paciento la actitud del rubio, cuando este terminó de hablar, el latino sujetó la daga por la empuñadura con su mano libre, dejando su otra mano envuelta en sangre.  
  
-Supongo que terminaste... porque ahora me toca a mi... -los ojos esmeralda se hundía en la mirada aqua. El rubio quería salir corriendo, desaparecer, pero algo lo detenía.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los pasos eran atrapados por el metal, la base siempre se había caracterizado por ser un lugar bastante tranquilo, a pesar de ser una base militar, pero ese día estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Los ojos violetas recorrían el lugar, lo habían llamado pero omitieron decir en qué lugar lo esperarían, "no me gusta esto, me da miedo..." Duo suspiró y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, "me pregunto, ¿quién me habrá llamado?, tal vez me darán alguna misión secrete o algo así... eso me serviría como vacaciones y las merezco... Heero es un idiota... ¿por qué diablos tengo que pensar en él?... maldito idiota, se mete en mi cabeza sin mi consentimiento."  
  
Sin pensarlo había llegado al hangar en donde estaba Deathscythe, Duo se detuvo en la plataforma que estaba frente al Gundam para observarlo bien.  
  
-Hola amigo -Duo sonrió, le tenía cierto cariño especial a esa máquina, era extraño, pero él sentía que era el único que realmente comprendía al Dios de la Muerte.  
  
-Que tierno, saludas a una máquina -Duo volteó al escuchar la horrible voz, encontrándose con la persona que más odiaba en ese momento.  
  
-Señorita Reelena, ¿qué hace aquí? -el tono de voz de Duo era obviamente falso. Los ojos violetas se posaron sobre el arma de fuego que traía la rubia en la mano, -pensé que usted era pacifista.  
  
-Cuando debo serlo -Reelena apuntó con el arma a Duo, -eres patético Duo Maxwell, pensar que tu, un insignificante soldado, podría derrotarme a mi, una reina, en este juego.  
  
-¿Qué juego?, por que no recuerdo haber entrado a algún juego.  
  
-Con Heero, idiota -soltó una pequeña carcajada, -sabes, besa bastante bien.  
  
-Si va a disparar, hágalo ahora, en realidad no la soporto.  
  
-Bien, como soy generosa te dispararé rápido, aunque un gusano como tu no merece ninguna clase de favores de alguien como yo.  
  
Reelena levantó un poco más el caño apuntando a Duo, jaló lentamente el gatillo dejando escapar una vida tras el rastro del humo. Un estruendo seguido de un dolor ardiente.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 8 terminado, el próximo ya es el último capítulo, espero poder terminarlo antes de que empiecen las clases en la universidad, si mi inspiración sigue igual seguro lo termino, pero no prometo nada. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, lo iba a hacer un poquitín más intrigante pero eso sería malvado. ¿La Rellena mató a Duo?, tendrán que esperarse al siguiente capítulo, muajajaja... cof... cof...  
  
Gracias a todos que leen mi historia, por fis!! Déjenme su opión, que es muy importante para mi. ¡Dewa mata!  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Loreto W: ¡Hola Lore-chan!, me alegra que te encuentre bien, bueno sí, la verdad es que con respecto al drama mi forma de escribir es demasiado oscura, tendré con comprar pintura blanca para poder contrastarla n____ñ;... pero este capítulo tiene esperanzas, espero te guste y lamento no haberte mandado correo pero eh tenido uno que otro problemilla, pero después te escribo. Con respecto al fic que te comenté aún estoy en lluvia de ideas, pero trataré de ponerle todo mi tiempo después de terminar con Dulce Lluvia, aparte de que comenzaré con la segunda entrega de los Bishonen Awards. Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios, nos vemos luego. ¡Te cuidas!, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: ¡Konnichiwa Mimi!, yo estoy bien, gracias, espero que tu te encuentres igual. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste. Gracias y hasta luego.  
  
Suna: Hola Suna, gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te agrade, nos vemos pronto.  
  
Tsubaza Winner: Hola Tsubaza!!, gracias por la felicitación y no te preocupes que no dejaré que el lindo y tierno Quatre muera, y gracias, gracias por tu apoyo. Nos vemos.  
  
Maryluz_mty: Hola Maryluz!!, lo se, el capítulo anterior estuvo sumamente corto u___u;... aunque por alguna razón no puedo hacerlos más largos, pero bueno, me alegra que te guste la historia y tenga el efecto que yo deseaba darle, no te preocupes solo un capítulo más y con respecto a Rellena, bueno, te gustará el fin que le voy a dar... ¡Dewa mata!.  
  
Roquel: ¡Hola Roquel!, ¿cómo estás?, bueno, si, pasaron muchas cosas en el capítulo anterior, jejejeje y eso del doctor, bueno, siempre pasa algo así, ne?... Duo está recuperado, aunque su futuro no pinta muy bien... la verdad es que pensaba deshacerme de Relela en ese momento, porque no me agrada escribir de ella, pero la zorrita es indispensable en la historia, aunque tendrá un final lindo y feliz, muajajaja... Te cuidas tambien. ¡Nos vemos!... ah, y gracias por el review.  
  
¡Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! 


	9. IX° Y al final, el arcoiris

Bonjour!!, aquí Kaze esperando que todas y todos se encuentren de maravilla, pues aquí les presento el noveno y último capítulo de Dulce Lluvia.. Recuerden que esto es yaoi, así que si no te agrada este género mejor ahórrate la pena y retírate, en caso contrario ¡que lo disfrutes!.  
  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con el avance cronológico de la serie, los pensamientos están entre comillas y los diálogos comienzan y terminan con -  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, ideas u opiniones pueden mandarme un review o un e- mail a: kaze_mrv@hotmail.com  
  
Los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los adoro y por eso dedico esta historia a ellos.  
  
PD. No me cae bien Reelena, así que no me culpen por atacarla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La furia con que caía la lluvia era cada vez menos, las gotas recorrían lentamente los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes para después colapsar en el suelo, entre tensión y tristeza los ojos duros y blancos del ángel presenciaban la escena.  
  
Quatre observaba con cierta furia el aparente semblante tranquilo del latino, sin embargo el rubio temblaba por dentro, de no haber llegado Trowa, él yacería en ese momento en un charco de su propia sangre, bajo la lluvia y la mirada inerte de aquella figura de piedra. Trowa aún sostenía la daga con una mano, mientras que de la otra emanaba, ya con menos fluidez, aquel líquido rojo.  
  
-Veo que en realidad tienes deseos de hacerlo... -Trowa clavó su mirada en la furia aqua.  
  
-Sí -fueron las secas palabras del joven árabe.  
  
-Entonces... -Trowa se acercó más al rubio y extendió la daga hacia él -... antes de terminar lo que empezaste, termina conmigo -la mirada aqua ahora era envuelta en sorpresa.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque no soportaría vivir sin ti, prefiero morir antes, y me encantaría que tu lo hicieras, morir en tus brazos sería un final perfecto.  
  
-No puedes morir Trowa, aún no...  
  
-¿A sí?... -interrumpió Trowa -¿por qué no puedo morir y tu sí puedes hacerlo?  
  
-Porque tienes muchas cosas por delante, porque tienes una hermana, una vida, tienes... -Quatre bajó la vista, "... tienes el amor de una persona, aquello de lo que yo carezco..."  
  
-Tu también tienes todo eso Quatre -Trowa buscó la mirada aqua sin éxito -entonces, lo haré yo -Quatre miró al latino mientras este retiraba la chamarra ligera y la camisa de botones que aprisionaban su pecho, dejando su torso totalmente desnudo. Trowa tomó la daga por la empuñadura y colocó la hoja en dirección a su corazón.  
  
-¿Trowa? -lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos aqua.  
  
-Lo lamento Quatre, fui yo el causante de esto, ¿cierto? Créeme cuando te digo que lo menos que quiero en este mundo es tu tristeza y lo haría todo por detenerla, incluso borrarla. Cualquier precio por tu felicidad -la punta de la daga tocó con suavidad el pecho de Trowa, sin entrar aún.  
  
Las lágrimas de Quatre fluían cada vez más rápido "... pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo?, no puedo moverme, las palabras no salen... detente Trowa, te lo ruego, no lo hagas...", sollozos mezclados con gotas de lluvia, la tristeza de ambas mirada inundaba el ambiente y a pesar de que ambos corazones gritaran la tan esperada palabra no había voz para ser expresada.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
El ambiente estaba inundado por el tierno olor de la pólvora, mismo que salía por el cañón del arma. El sonido aún chocaba contra las paredes metálicas sin detenerse, viajando más allá. El dolor ardiente provenía del brazo izquierdo, pero era más la sensación que el daño ocasionado ya que la bala sólo había rozado la piel desgarrándola un poco y quemando al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Vaya señorita, tiene muy buena puntería -el tono sarcástico de Duo sacaba de quicio a Reelena. La mano blanca cubría la herida del brazo para detener un poco aquel dolor y la sangre que brotaba de ella, aunque no era mucha.  
  
-Esta vez no fallaré -dijo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que aquel disparo no había sido un total desperdicio -tal vez tengas razón, mi puntería es algo mala, pero las reinas no solemos usar armas. ¿Qué te parece si me acerco un poco más? -dijo dando unos pasos al frente -para mi desgracia la bala topará más rápido con tu cuerpo y mi lindo vestido se manchará con tu sucia sangre, pero es un riesgo que tomaré.  
  
-Veo que usted es sólo palabras -el miedo estaba ausente en ese momento, Duo aún mostraba esa sonrisa sarcástica mientras miraba de manera letal a Reelena.  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, soy tu superior, no puedes hablarme así -la paciencia de la mujer estaba desapareciendo, era insoportable saber que una persona sumamente inferior a ella se estuviese burlando a costa suya.  
  
-¡Alto! -la voz atrajo la mirada de Reelena, mientras Duo solo bajó un poco la vista para evitar ver el rostro dueño de esa voz -pero, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo Reelena? -la mirada cobalto se clavó con frialdad en la chica.  
  
-Preparando nuestro futuro, querido Heero -Reelena le dio una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Duo, nuevamente, de una manera despectiva -casi acabo, no te preocupes que en un momento estaré contigo.  
  
-Tu novia tiene una pésima puntería Yuy, mejor le enseñas cómo hacerlo -los ojos violeta, desafiantes, sólo miraban a Reelena.  
  
-Ya basta Reelena -Heero temía acercarse, Reelena no dejaba de apuntar el arma y si lo llegaba a ver haciendo algún tipo de movimiento lo más seguro es que dispararía, y a la distancia que se encontraba de Duo esa vez no fallaría.  
  
-Sólo un momento Heero, la compasión no existe para los inferiores como Duo -levantó un poco más el arma para tener una mejor visión de su objetivo.  
  
-Sí Reelena, dispárame, vamos -la sonrisa sarcástica se convertía en una de burla, Duo se burlaba de Reelena.  
  
-¡Cállate Duo! -Heero temía, por primera vez sentía terror, "ese baka hará que lo maten".  
  
-Claro, con mucho gusto -Reelena estaba por presionar el gatillo.  
  
-¿Y te consideras una reina? -Duo presionaba un poco más su herida, le ardía, pero la burla en su rostro era constante.  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¡claro que soy una reina! -Reelena comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, ignoraba el por qué.  
  
-No puedo creer que acatarás las órdenes de un burdo en inferior soldado, eso es indigno de una reina -las palabras de Duo comenzaban a dar efecto -te eh ordenado que dispares y mírate, estar por hacer mi voluntad, eres patética... ¡vamos intento inútil de reina!, ¡dispárame ya!.  
  
Reelena ignoraba qué hacer, si disparaba era como cumplir sus órdenes, no, simplemente era inaceptable. Miró a Heero el cual observaba con asombro la escena.  
  
-Hazlo tu -Reelena clavó su enojada mirada en Duo y la pasó hacia Heero -traes un arma, ¿no?, hazlo Heero, por mi, por nosotros.  
  
La respiración de Duo se hacía cada vez más pesada, todo a causa de no haberse cuidado, aquellas horas que había pasado bajo la lluvia estaban haciendo efecto, su vista se volvía paulatinamente borrosa. Duo se recargó en la pared, aún sosteniendo su brazo, no se mantendría en pie durante mucho tiempo.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Las manos de Trowa hicieron un poco de presión sobre la daga enterrando un poco la punta y dejando fluir algo de su sangre por su pecho. Quatre estaba totalmente paralizado, nada le respondía, al fin sus piernas se rindieron al dolor dando de lleno en el suelo y con los brazos cayendo pesadamente a su costado.  
  
-Basta... Trowa... -llamó la temblorosa voz de Quatre, sus ojos dejaban escapar más y más lágrimas -... ¿por qué?...  
  
-Lo mismo pregunto -Trowa clavó sus ojos en Quatre, sin soltar la daga. Pero el rubio no podía decir más.  
  
Trowa retiró la daga de su pecho y la dejó caer suavemente siendo recibida por el suelo húmedo. Se acercó al rubio y se hincó ante él, quedando a la misma altura. Trowa acarició con especial ternura la mejilla de Quatre.  
  
-¿Cómo una persona tan maravillosa como tu quiere quitarse la vida?, permíteme cuidar de ti, no quiero ver de nuevo algo como esto -los ojos esmeralda eran cálidos en ese momento, como pocas veces se habían visto.  
  
-No puedo... -las lágrimas fluían libremente por el blanco rostro, a pesar de que Quatre tratara de detenerlas -... tu amas a alguien más, no puedo interferir en tu felicidad.  
  
-¿Alguien más? -Trowa no comprendía aquellas palabras.  
  
-Te ahorraré problemas, me iré y jamás volverás a verme -Quatre intentó bajar la cabeza para que su mirada no alcanzara a la de Trowa, pero el latino lo sujetó de la barbilla impidiéndole la acción.  
  
-Te ruego que te quedes conmigo, yo jamás me atrevería a amar a alguien más que a ti.  
  
-No necesito tu lástima -de nuevo palabras de enojo salidas de una dulce boca.  
  
-No es lástima, jamás... -Trowa acercó un poco más su rostro al de Quatre -... deseo puro, amor, desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
El rubio simplemente no podía creer aquellas palabras, las había esperado por tanto tiempo, había imaginado una y otra vez de diferentes maneras la llegada de ellas y ahora... simplemente...  
  
-Dime Trowa, ¿por qué me siento así? -Quatre perdió la vista, tenía que alejarla de la esmeralda.  
  
-Te lo dije Quatre.... ¿es?... -vaciló en decirlo, entonces la mirada aqua se fijó de nuevo en él -... acaso, ¿es por él?, ¿es por Duo?.  
  
-Confidente es la palabra apropiada para describir a Duo, pero no lo suficiente para él...  
  
-Te amo Quatre -interrumpió Trowa, -te lo dije, ahora dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, siento que mi vida se convierte en un pantano, con tanta niebla que ahora ya no reconozco mi alma entre la desesperación.  
  
-Tengo miedo... -dijo Quatre en un susurro -... de amarte tanto y herirte... o a mi mismo...  
  
-Pelearé contra tus miedos... -Trowa se acercó más al rubio y lo besó tiernamente, se separó y lo abrazó -... no vuelvas a temer...  
  
Quatre se abrazó fuertemente del cuerpo de Trowa, inhalando el tierno calor que despedía, tantas veces añorando el momento y jamás pensó que terminaría así, abrazado junto a él bajo el manto protector de la lluvia y la mirada de un ángel presenciándolo todo... -también te amo... -susurró Quatre antes de perderse en la dulce inconciencia.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, los ojos violetas se vaciaban a cada momento, el peso sobre sus piernas se hacía insoportable y la herida en su brazo ardía paulatinamente con mayor fuerza.  
  
Reelena seguía observando a Heero, exigiéndole acabar con la vida que amenazaba su mundo perfecto. La mirada cobalto se dirigió a Duo, el cuerpo del americano se debilitaba, podía verlo, tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Heero volvió su mirada a Reelena.  
  
-Estoy desarmado -su tono era más frío que antes -si me das la pistola podré acabar con él -Reelena se acercó a Heero pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a él, de pronto se dio cuenta que él miraba de reojo a Duo -Reelena, dame el arma -Heero insistió al ver que ella vacilaba.  
  
-No -dijo al fin la mujer -lo he pensado bien y creo que lo haré yo.  
  
-Pero tu honor...  
  
-No importa... -interrumpió Reelena -cuando él muera, esta escena ya no importará, simplemente quedará olvidada y yo tendré la satisfacción de quitar los baches por mi misma -se acercó de nuevo a Duo apuntando directamente a su cabeza -sabes, a pesar de todo eres muy astuto... pero no más...  
  
En un intento por detenerla, Duo se va contra Reelena levantando el brazo de ella y haciendo que disparara hacia el techo, logrando arrebatarle el arma, pero antes de que pudiera arrojarla al suelo las piernas ya no pueden más y lo lleva de rodillas al suelo, haciéndolo soltar el arma, la cual cae a los pies de Reelena.  
  
-Sí que eres patético Duo Maxwell, así que acabaré pronto contigo para que el mundo ya no sufra con tu presencia -Reelena mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo que suponía era su victoria.  
  
Duo ya no podía más, simplemente sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, le costaba trabajo respirar y su vista se perdía de momento en momento; colocó ambas manos en el suelo para apoyar su peso en ellas. Reelena comenzó a agacharse, ante la mirada desconcertante de Heero, para tomar el arma y darle el fin definitivo a Duo.  
  
-Yo que usted no haría eso -la voz proveniente de la espalda de Reelena hizo que esta se detuviera y diera media vuelta encontrándose con el cañón de un arma en su cara y un par de ojos negros, profundos -no quiero lastimarla, porque no peleo contra mujeres.... pero, la verdad es que dudo de que usted sea una.  
  
-Pero, ¡¿cómo te atreves?! -aquellas palabras la habían hecho enfurecer.  
  
-Mejor váyase, no hay nada para usted en este lugar -la mirada negra era intimidante, tanto que Reelena sólo volteó el rostro y salió de la habitación sin decir más.  
  
Heero se acercó corriendo a Duo y se arrodilló frente a él.  
  
-Duo, ¿estás bien? -la mirada cobalto denotaba preocupación. De pronto Duo cayó hacia delante pero Heero lo sostuvo entre sus brazos -tiene mucha fiebre.  
  
-Será mejor llevarlo al hospital -Wufei descargó el arma y la arrojó, se acercó donde Duo y lo tomó en brazos.  
  
Ambos chicos salieron del hangar hacia el hospital de la base, temiendo por la salud del joven americano.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los ojos esmeralda observaban la suave llovizna por la ventana, el dulce resbalar de las gotas por el cristal. Después de que Quatre se desmayó lo llevó hasta su habitación, ahora cuidaba de él. Volteó a ver la cama al otro lado del cuarto, el joven sobre ella tenía el aspecto de un ángel, Trowa se prometió a si mismo que cuidaría de Quatre, sin importar nada más, la confusión que antes había estado por destrozar a dos personas se había marchado y él no permitiría su regreso.  
  
Los suaves toques a la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, llevó la mirada hacia la entrada y observó al hombre allí de pie.  
  
-Joven Trowa, ya llevé sus ropas a que las lavaran y las secaran, lamento que no tengamos atuendos de su medida -dijo el hombre observando a Trowa de pies a cabeza, el latino sólo traía una toalla atada a la cintura.  
  
-No importa Rashid, está bien.  
  
-Pero no tardará mucho, pierda cuidado -caminó hacia la cama en donde descansaba Quatre.  
  
-Gracias -Trowa sólo observaba los movimientos del hombre desde su lugar.  
  
-Usted también debe estar cansado -Rashid prendía las lámparas que estaban al lado de la cama -le preparé un cuarto para que descanse.  
  
-No es necesario, gracias, pero quiero quedarme a su lado -dijo dirigiendo su vista a Quatre -... hasta que despierte...  
  
-Está bien -Rashid caminó de vuelta a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir dándose media vuelta -¿gusta algo de comer?  
  
-Gracias, estaré bien.  
  
-Entonces, más tarde le traeré sus ropas -el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su paso.  
  
Trowa se acercó a la cama de Quatre y contempló el cuerpo del ahí dormido, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con ternura. Se aproximó hasta el rostro del rubio y colocó un sutil beso en los suaves labios.  
  
El latino se recostó al lado de Quatre y lo cubrió bien con una manta, las cosas se habían tensado afuera así que él tendría iniciar la espera por el despertar del rubio, Trowa necesitaba saberlo una vez más y hacérselo saber de nuevo; depositó un dulce beso en la blanca mejilla del lindo ángel junto a él y cerró los ojos. El joven latino pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los pasos furiosos resonaban en el frío metal de las paredes, acompañados de palabras de enojo, palabras escuchadas únicamente por aquellos seres en su interior, los que la vitoreaban por cada suspiro, por cada sonrisa, incluso por cada fracaso. Pero ella era perfecta en cualquier forma, en cualquier reflejo, incluso en cualquier situación.  
  
-Malditos hombres, ¿quién diablos se estarán creyendo?, pero no se quedará así, haré que los asesinen, a Duo y a ese Wufei, Heero tiene que ser mío... -la chica salía furiosa, las puertas resentía la rabia.  
  
Ella no sentía la lluvia, en lo único que se fijaba, lo único que tenía en mente era su venganza, el trato que había recibido era indignante, inaceptable. Se acercó a su automóvil percatándose de que uno de los neumáticos traseros estaba falto de aire; maldijo a todos los seres vivientes en este mundo y encaminó su mirada furiosa a la calle que estaba a unos de ese lugar.  
  
-No puedo creer que me rebajaré a esto -caminó hacia la calle.  
  
Un hermoso automóvil BMW rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad, "ese auto es digno de llevarme" pensó la chica haciéndole una seña al automovilista para que se detuviera, pero el auto pasó tan rápido, ignorándola. Ella sentía como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, "¿cómo demonios osa ese perdedor rechazarme?" sus pasos se adentraron a la calle y sus ojos miraron el rumbo que había tomado aquel sujeto.  
  
La chica gritaba maldiciones al camino perdido por donde el automóvil se había marchado, estaba tan furiosa que eso la segó de todo, no se percató del camión que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad. Sólo unos instantes y todo había terminado. Toda una vida de grandeza, un futuro de posible dominación se había ido por el caño, ahora el cuerpo sin vida de Reelena Peacecraf descansaba sobre el mojado pavimento y a nadie le importaba, ¿en dónde habían quedado los fieles súbditos?, aquellas personas que ella juraba aclamaban su nombre eran sólo una ilusión, una triste y patética ilusión. Y una vez más la dulce lluvia fue testigo único del ocaso total de una miserable vida.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Muerte del ocaso llegaba a su fin, los ojos negros se mantenían en constante alerta, los mantenía sobre el cuerpo adormilado de Duo y tenía en esa posición unas dos horas. Wufei se encargaría de Duo hasta que este despertara, eso fue lo que le pidió Heero y el chino aceptó con gusto. De pronto los ojos del americano comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.  
  
-¿Wufei? -dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
-Hola amigo, ¿cómo te sientes? -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chino.  
  
-Terrible.  
  
-El doctor dice que vivirás, si te cuidas...  
  
-Pensé que moriría, dime, ¿qué sucedió con Reelena?, y con... ¿y Heero?.  
  
-No lo vas a creer, Reelena murió esta tarde, al salir de la base la atropelló un camión...  
  
-Bueno, era ella o yo -Duo no pudo evitar sonreír -soy tan malo, no debería burlarme de ella.  
  
-No tiene importancia... bueno, Heero está en la sala de espera...  
  
-Supongo que la noticia de Reelena lo tiene bastante triste -la mirada violeta se ensombreció  
  
-No... -Duo miró curioso a Wufei -la verdad es que a Heero le tiene sin cuidado, lo único por lo que está preocupado es por ti...  
  
-Yo no creo que...  
  
-Espera las respuestas... -interrumpió Wufei -... tienes prohibido sacar conclusiones en este momento, mejor espera -el rostro del chino se volvió un poco más serio -me iré...  
  
-¿Por qué? -interrumpió Duo sorprendido.  
  
-Aún no termino, me iré por un tiempo, extraño la soledad y a Nataku, pero volveré.  
  
-Te ruego no me dejes.  
  
-Duo... -Wufei tomó una de las manos del americano entre las suyas -... estarás bien, todo se resolverá, tenlo por seguro, además no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo.  
  
Wufei besó la frente de Duo tiernamente, como lo había hecho hacía un mes, lo miró de nuevo a los ojos -volveré pronto, pero recuerda que siempre tendrás mi cariño, mi querido amigo.  
  
Duo le dio una gran sonrisa mientras Wufei se alejaba de la cama en dirección a la puerta.  
  
-También te quiero Wufei -gritó Duo al chino mientras este se alejaba. Wufei salió de la habitación dejando al americano en aquella cama, bajo la tenue luz mortecina de una triste lámpara.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los ojos cobalto se perdían en aquella pintura, su mente jugaba entre ilusiones amarillas y rojas, entre azules y violetas, de pronto se coló la imagen de Duo, aquella tierna sonrisa y mirada deslumbrante lo acompañaban en ese momento. Sus sentidos, alertas aún a pesar de haber estado vagando, le avisaron de alguien que se acercaba, miró a su izquierda encontrándose con un par de ojos negros.  
  
-¿Cómo está? -el tono de voz de Heero era ahora suave, no quedaba mucho del frío que antes habitaba en él.  
  
-Está bien, la fiebre bajó y solo necesita descanso -una mueca en sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Wufei -al parecer esta vez no podrá escapar.  
  
Heero sonrió ante el comentario. -¿Hablaste con él?  
  
-Sí -Wufei caminó hacia el sillón, detrás de ellos, y tomó asiento, Heero imitó la acción sin perder de vista al chino. -Me iré por un tiempo -dijo Wufei.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Wufei sonrió ante la pregunta de Heero.  
  
-Necesito unas vacaciones, además eh dejado abandonado a Nataku mucho tiempo y no me lo perdonará.  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-Arregla las cosas, ¿quieres?, pero recuerda algo, esto es parecido a tus misiones, él depende de ti y tu de él, si uno de los dos falla, sus vidas, en cierto modo, correrán peligro... claro que no siempre es así, pero hay que tener cuidado.  
  
-Se que tienes razón, te prometo esforzarme...  
  
-Las promesas... -interrumpió Wufei -... sólo no las hagas, ocúpate de cumplirlas sin mencionarlas.  
  
-¿Qué pasará con él?.  
  
-Estará bien contigo, además confío en ti -Wufei colocó una mano sobre el hombro del japonés -tu también cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? -el chino se puso de pie.  
  
-Wufei... -Heero imitó al joven chino -... gracias.  
  
Sonrisas amistosas cruzaron por ambos rostros, una reverencia por parte de Wufei y salió de la sala de espera. Aquellas palabras dichas por el joven chino le daban vueltas en la cabeza, le daba razón y sabía que su deber era enfrentar sus miedos, superarse, por él, por Duo.  
  
Se dirigió al cuarto de Duo, su determinación era pura y sabía que pedir disculpas no sería suficiente, pero tenía que intentarlo. Llegó a la puerta y la observó, como tratando de ver al toro lado sin abrirla, imposible; giró la perilla y entro cerrando la puerta tras su paso.  
  
Allí estaba, el joven cabellos largos causante de su cambio, la vista violeta se perdía en alguna parte de la gran ventana, podía verlo. Se acercó a un lado de la cama tratando de encontrar aquella mirada, nada, tampoco había palabras.  
  
-Duo discúlpame, se que el tipo de justificaciones que te daré no son dignas de esto, pero ese beso fue un error, uno que cargaré durante mucho tiempo, te ruego me perdones -Heero había dado el primer paso, sin embargo eso parecía no funcionar, Duo seguía igual y él comenzaba a perder esperanzas -vamos Duo, sólo fue un estúpido beso... -se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con la furiosa mirada violeta.  
  
-¡¿Un estúpido beso?!, tu no comprendes nada, no fue el beso... aunque debo admitir que encontrar a la persona que más quieres en boca de una zorra duele bastante, pero... -Duo tomó asiento y agachó la cabeza -... no fue por el estúpido beso...  
  
-¿Entonces? -Heero no lograba comprender las palabras del americano.  
  
Duo comenzó a hacer presión a la sábana sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, sin éxito.  
  
-Tu mirada Heero, tu maldita expresión y las palabras... esas palabras... -lágrimas acariciaban las mejillas de Duo y llegaban hasta sus puños -... hubieses sido diferente si tu la hubieras retirado de ti... si en ese momento me hubieras dado estúpidas excusas entre palabras sin aire... si hubieras corrido tras de mi... si lo hubieras hecho...  
  
Heero caminó hacia la cama y tomó asiento frente a Duo. Posó su mano derecha sobre los puños y la izquierda en el rostro del americano, haciéndolo elevar su mirada acuosa.  
  
-Si lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hice -por primera vez Heero mostraba una cálida mirada, una sin temor -y fue un grave error, fui demasiado débil y por culpa de eso estoy por perderte, pero juré no rendirme... se que no merezco otra oportunidad, pero aún así la deseo porque te amo, como nunca antes amé a alguien.  
  
-Eres un maldito estúpido Heero... -dijo Duo entre sollozos.  
  
-Entonces tu respuesta es definitiva... -Heero seguía emanando calidez aunque su fuente fuera la tristeza.  
  
-Sí, no puedo dejarte, por más que lo intente, no puedo... -los ojos de Duo brillaron, la hermosa sonrisa de Heero iluminó su rostro al comprender mejor la respuesta dada por el americano.  
  
Heero se acercó a Duo y colocó un tierno beso en los labios del joven de cabellos largos, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del mismo.  
  
-Si vuelves a hacer algo así...  
  
-No volverá a pasar... -interrumpió Heero y lo besó de nuevo -... nunca.  
  
La fía noche acogía tiernamente el calor de los cuerpos de aquella habitación. Por fin el cielo cesaba sus lágrimas totalmente, la tristeza había muerto.  
  
.........................................* .........................................  
  
Los ojos aqua se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con el dormido rostro de Trowa frente a él, dejó escapar una sonrisa y retiró el cabello que caía sobre la cara del latino para tener una mejor imagen de él. Tanto había soñado ese momento, aún era increíble que Trowa estuviese ahí, junto a él, lo hacía sentirse realmente feliz.  
  
Quatre se levantó lentamente de la cama para no despertar a Trowa, se percató que la daga que horas antes intentaba darle respuestas equivocadas estaba sobre el buró junto a su cama. El rubio la tomó y caminó hacia la ventana.  
  
Las nubes ya eran menos y más suaves, la lluvia había cesado al fin, el amanecer comenzaba pintando el cielo de exquisitos tonos naranjas. Los ojos aqua se posaron sobre la daga en las blancas manos, "apenas ayer pensaba que tu podrías arreglar todos mis problemas... pero ahora comprendo que mi tiempo no ha llegado y la vida continúa, es imposible que me quede observando como avanza sin moverme junto a ella..." detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir cómo un par de fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura desde su espalda.  
  
-No intentarás hacerlo de nuevo, ¿verdad? -la dulce voz de Trowa se escuchó tiernamente junto al oído de Quatre.  
  
-No... sabes Trowa, tal vez esta daga nos pueda servir de algo, como un recordatorio.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-De que de ahora en adelante guardaremos nuestros miedos para contarnos todo, si tu y yo hubiésemos hablado desde el principio nada de esto hubiera pasado -Quatre levantó la mirada y siguió observando el hermoso espectáculo multicolor que se llevaba a cabo el vasto cielo.  
  
-Tienes razón... -Trowa comenzó a repartir tiernos besos en el blanco cuello del rubio. Le dio media vuelta quedando frente a él, aún rodeaba la cintura del rubio con sus manos. Los ojos esmeralda contemplaban los aqua con fascinación -... te amo...  
  
De nuevo aquellas palabras, la confirmación de que todo aquello era realidad, que en verdad estaba sucediendo, era de nuevo escuchada. El corazón de Quatre se volvía loco y las palabras eran ahogadas en su interior, sólo escapó una tierna sonrisa a aquellas emociones y agradeció el gesto dando a entender que era exactamente lo que él sentía.  
  
Trowa se acercó más al cuerpo de Quatre para depositar un beso en los labios del rubio, mientras el astro rey salía para observar el espectáculo, aquel en donde sin importar que suceda el amor las lleva de ganar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¡Terminé!, se que se estarán preguntado por el lemon o algo así, lamento decirles que no habrá, pero espero compensarlo con la trama y demás. Estoy feliz, feliz de haber acabado con este FF, tal vez el final no sea del agrado de todas y todos, pero en realidad pudo haber terminado muy mal, ¿les gustaría saber qué clase de final cruzaba por mi cabeza?, bueno, pues esto es así... Quatre pierde por completo la razón, tener tendencias suicidas no es bueno para nadie, así que lo internan en alguna clínica siquiátrica; Trowa es tragado por depresión a causa de la situación de su amado rubio; Duo muere en manos de Rellena y esta muere a manos de Wufei, pero el chino va a la cárcel ya que mató a un personaje según ellos importante; y Heero, bueno pues él se hunde en la desolación y tristeza al perder a Duo y tiempo después se suicida... pero, ¡no pasó nada de eso!.  
  
Les agradezco muchísimo que hayan leído mi historia, espero me dejen su impresión en algún review, también espero que me escriban aquellas personas que leyeron todo el fic pero que no se animaron a mandar review, y si no pues se les agradece que lo hayan leído, aún así ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi. Espero verlas y verlos en mi próximo fic de Gundam, les daré una adelantadita... se llamará "Entre ángeles y demonios", sólo que me tardaré un poquito más, porque al parecer el trabajo en la universidad será mayor, aparte de que tengo un fic por terminar y ciertas votaciones que abrir.  
  
Gracias y Hasta pronto!!!.  
  
Reviews:  
  
A-chan: ¡Ohayo yaa! Querida amiga, bueno pues ¡terminé!, y no te preocupes por lo de Waldo que también lo acabaré, después de todo no me falta mucho, por cierto habrá una muestra de anime y comics, tenemos que ir, ¡Dewa Mata! Y gracias por todo.  
  
Loreto W: ¡Gracias Lore-chan!, mira que no llegué a imaginar que conocería a alguien con un fic, pero aquí estas y me agrada saberlo. Sobre el capítulo pasado, bueno sí estuvo oscuro también, espero que el final te guste y para el próximo, pues ya veré como marchan las cosas, pero también tendrá algo de oscuridad... no puedo evitarlo n___ñ;... de nuevo gracias, cuídate amiga mía y nos vemos luego.  
  
Maryluz_mty: Hola Mary!!, gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo n___n... y por la pregunta, bueno, en ocasiones suceden cosas que no tienen explicación y simplemente sabes a donde tienes que dirigirte o qué es lo que tienes que hacer, son cosas difíciles de explicar pero suceden. ¡Dewa Mata!  
  
Tsubaza Winner: Ohayo Tsu!!, bueno amiga gracias de Nuevo, y no maté a Duo n___n... espero que eso te alegré, aunque como habrás leído era mi propósito, pero siempre aborté misión =P... bueno, gracias y nos vemos, cuídate.  
  
Suna: Hola Suna!!, gracias... bueno, la verdad es que corté el capítulo a propósito, mientras más interesante se torne más querrán leerlo, no?, cosas que aprendes en la escuela. Espero te guste el final y el payaso sexy y el príncipe árabe se quedaron juntitos, no temas que no los separé en esta historia.  
  
Roquel: ¡Hola Roquel!, bueno, el capítulo contesta tus preguntas, ne?, y si no es así yo las contestaré por mail... por cierto, tienes suerte de contar con una amiga que te aprecia muchísimo no sabes como habla de ti, a las mil maravillas, así que te mando un cordial y atento saludo con mucho cariño de tu amiga Loreto W... amigas espero que la felicidad les sonría hoy y siempre... ¡Gracias Roquel!, cuídate.  
  
Tenisha: ¡Hola chibi!, hasta que me dejaste un review, ¡claro que te ayudo con tu idea!, tal vez haga un fan fic de Gravitation especialmente para ti, solo dime con que clase de trama lo quieres y lo tendrás, bueno gracias y nos vemos en la escuela para ver lo de tu idea.  
  
¡DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!  
  
¡Dewa Mata! 


End file.
